


Boy Meets Evil

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Dr. Stan Marsh, Drug Use, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Recovering Rape Victim, Slight fluff, Smut, Strong Couple Chemistry, Suicide Attempt, Table Sex, Teenager Kyle, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 46,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Stan is a 28 year old therapist with his own practice.  Stan can’t help but to be pulled in by the troubled 17 year old Kyle who has serve anger issues.  Can Stan gain Kyle’s trust to be curing him in more ways than one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning*** Grammar is not my strong point. I am also dyslexic and tend to mix up words, numbers and letters. If you spot any errors please let me know and I will gladly correct them. For me to make the correct I need to be told specifically what needs to be corrected and why so I do not make the mistake again. My writing style is formal.
> 
> I was debating on posting this as I have several stories going right now. A lot of my regular readers love Style so I was I decided to go ahead and post it. This one will be an emotional roller-coaster, you have been warned in advance.

STAN

I sigh as I open my eyes tired from the long day of helping kids with their problems. Sometimes I wonder why did I decide to even go into this field, I just like to help kids. The world is not getting any better, things are getting crazier, even more confusing. My mom was great at helping me deal with issues to the extent she could. My dad tried but he was terrible at giving any kind of real advice. I hear a knock on my door drawing me out of my thoughts.

 

“Yes,” I call out. I see Bebe enter my office.

 

“Stan, your 4 o’clock is here,” she smiled. I guess down time is not going to happen today, at least they’re on time.

 

“Alright, send them in and can you please fix me a cup of coffee,” I request.

 

“Sure,” she replied. Bebe stepped aside allowing Mrs. Broflovski inside and her son Kyle. His body language is clearly telling me he does not want to be here. I stand up and walk from around my desk over to Mrs. Broflovski to shake her hand. Bebe closes the door.

 

“Hi Mrs. Broflovski it is really nice to see you,” I reply shaking her hand. Mrs. Brokflovski lives down the street from my parents. I remember when she gave birth to Kyle. The first green eyed, red hair kid I have ever seen, most of times I see features like those are in comic books.

 

“Nice to see you too Stanley,” she smiled. “I’m hoping you will be able to help out Kyle.” Kyle has his arms crossed and huffs when his mom says this. “That is part of the problem. Anyway, we have got to get his temper under control. He just most recently broke a student’s nose at school. We’re lucky they aren’t sewing us!” I had to keep my face in check because this little guy broke someone’s nose. He is not short but stands at 5’7 compared to my 6’1. He is not big but not small either. I try not to stare at him too hard as I’m wondering if he has muscles under all those layers.

 

“I will see what I can do,” I replied. I turn my attention to Kyle. “How are you doing this evening?” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I feel like shit,” he announced shocking me at his boldness. Well this session is going to be fun.

 

“Kyle!” exclaimed Mrs. Broflovski. “See, his brother would never act like this.” I can see that comment really bothered Kyle as he shifts uncomfortably.

 

“It’s fine,” I replied. “I did ask him how he was feeling. Mrs. Broflovski our session is scheduled to be an hour today. You can either wait in our waiting room where we have complimentary water and coffee or you can come back.”

 

“I will go ahead and take care of some things,” she replied. “Thank you so much for seeing him.”

 

“It is not a problem, really,” I hear a knock on the door. I step between Kyle and his mom to open the door. I took my coffee from Bebe. “We will see you in an hour. Kyle, would you like anything before we start?” He shakes his head no. I bid Mrs. Broflovski farewell before closing the door. I lead Kyle to the part of my office that is set up like a living room. I find that most clients find this to be more of a comfortable environment. “You can sit anywhere you like.” He plops down on the love seat and I sit on the single chair.

 

“This blows,” he growls. “I don’t have any problems.”

 

“We all have problems,” I shrugged. “Some people just need more help than others in sorting them out.”

 

“Whatever,” said Kyle looking away. “Aren’t you a little young to be a doctor?” I get this a lot.

 

“To most, yes. I worked very hard to get where I am. I did the same course work as everyone else. We can talk more about myself later. Want to tell me why you feel like shit today?” Kyle looks surprised that I used a cruse word. I’m not like the other doctors. Sometimes for clients you have to get on their level, Kyle strikes me as one of those people.

 

“My day was not that terrible,” he replied letting his guard down a little. “I just don’t want to be here. I did not mean to break his nose.”

 

“Care to explain what happened?” I asked. Kyle pinches his nose and this surprises me. I don’t see many people do that. I use to do that a lot as a kid but worked hard to break the habit in college. As a doctor I can’t give away what I’m thinking, pinching of the nose is a clear sign of agitation. 

 

“This kid name Craig was being a total asshole,” he started to explain. “He thought I was hitting on his girlfriend but I wasn’t. I told him repeatedly I’m tutoring her in chemistry. For some strange reason, he thinks otherwise.” I nod yes encouraging him to continue. “He tries to make this huge scene in the hall trying to make me look like I’m weak. He pushed me and he got a nice elbow to the face in response. I didn’t expect to have such great contact.” 

 

“Did you not have other options of handling the situation?” I asked.

 

“This is Craig! There is only one option,” he replies.

 

“Why do you think you’re here?”

 

“Because my mom wants me to be her perfect little child like Ike.”

 

“Can you tell me more about Ike?” I asked. “You seem to really dislike him.”

 

“I don’t dislike him,” sighed Kyle. “My mom adopted him when I was 4. I was excited to have a little brother. I kind of hated being an only child. Next thing I know everything he is doing is being held up like he is the greatest thing on god’s green earth. It was even worst when he was tested and we found out he is close to being a genius. In my mom’s eyes he is a genius. I have to work twice as hard to stand out.” I learned a lot about Kyle just this quick. I do remember his mom constantly carrying Ike around when they adopted him. I was a kid myself so I never paid attention to stuff like this. Kyle certainly has angry issues and this is not helping matters at all. “Sorry that didn’t really tell you about Ike.”

 

“It’s fine,” I reply. I take a sip from my coffee. “Thank you for answering my question. Want to tell me more about yourself?”

 

He shrugs. “Not much to tell. I pretty much hate school, I hate the kids at my school, and I’m looking forward to getting away from here.”

 

“Going to college out of state?” I ask.

 

“No, I’m staying in the area” he replies a little sadly. “I didn’t get into the school I wanted and of course my mom made sure to say that wouldn’t happen to Ike.”

 

“Let’s focus on the fact that you are going to college, that is great.”

 

“If you say so,” he replies. 

 

“What is your major?”

 

“Computer software,” he smiled. “I want to be able to build programs, things like that.” Interesting, you have to be smart as hell to do something like that. I only know the basics to do my job and that is all. I’m happy to see him smile which better suits his face.

 

“Seems like this makes you happy,” I note.

 

“I would not be to school for it if it did not make me happy. I’m trying to see if I can convince my friend to get an apartment with me. Living at home would be too much of a distraction.” I have to agree with him on this but I’m not going to tell him that. “You’re not going to tell my mom anything I say in here are you.”

 

“That depends,” I replied.

 

“Well,” said Kyle. “I feel my mother is dangerous and I can’t have you telling her anything I say in here.”

 

“How so?” I asked curiously as I should be.

 

“Who do you think I get my temper from. I know the law, if I’m in danger you can’t tell her shit.” This kid did his homework. I will have to take his word on it for now.

 

“I only tell what I have to,” I replied. “I will not repeat anything. It’s in our contact.” Kyle looks at me as if he doesn’t believe me. “Let’s focus on something nicer. What do you like to do in your spare time?” Kyle starts to tell me how he likes playing the games on Facebook. He likes to read but he likes to read engaging books mostly. He likes cleaning as it provides him a peace of calm. I can tell he more relaxed after this because he starts to talk about his plans for college and all the things he wants to do. He wants to leave South Park and travel the world and live a little before settling down. Kind of cute how this kid has his whole life planned out. “So are you going to tell me how you become a doctor so young?” I smile because he actually remembered.

 

“I did the same course work as everyone else,” I explain. “I went to school all year around which was very hard and exhausting but worth it in the end.” Kyle had long ago removed his shoes and was more comfortable on the loveseat.

 

“Did you go to the college up the street?” he asked.

 

“No, I went to school in Georgia,”

 

“That’s pretty cool,” he smiled. “What was that like? I heard they have a lot of gay men there.” I keep my game face on as he stated a true fact. It depends on where you are in Georgia. The part I went to school in had plenty of them, myself included.

 

“It was great going to school there,” I replied carefully. “I didn’t get to enjoy the sites much seeing as I had to focus on my studies. Anything else you wanted to let me know about? Our time is almost up.”

 

“Wow, really?” he asked. “That was fast,” I smiled glad to know he lost track of time. That means it felt more like a social visit for him not therapy. Kyle leans forward to put his sneakers back on. He sits up once he is done. “Hey you never told me how old you are. Are you one of those people who don’t like people to know your age.”

 

“Not at all,” I reply standing up. “I’m 28.”

 

“I thought you were 31,” he replied standing up.

 

“Really!” I exclaimed breaking doctor mode. Kyle laughs making me feel like a stupid teenager.

 

“It’s not a bad thing doc,” he says walking towards the door. “I would much rather have a young male doctor anyway and not some old boring lady who thinks she understands the male mind.” Something tells me he would have not done well at all with a female doctor. “We’re good, right?”

 

“Yes,” I reply. Kyle opens the door and his mother is sitting down reading from a kindle tablet.

 

“Hey,” she smiled standing up. She put up the tablet she appeared to be reading on. “How did everything go?

 

“Everything is fine,” I replied. “For now, I would like to see Kyle twice a week.”

 

“Okay,” she replied. “Like why he like this?” She is going to be one of those parents.

 

“Kyle is fine,” I reassure her. “He just needs to sort some things out and I am going to help with that. Bebe can schedule you for your next appointment. Kyle, I will see you next week.” He is no longer listening as he is texting on his phone. I head back into my office glad that the day is over. I go to sit down and make notes from my session with Kyle. I didn’t have a pen and paper out for our first session because I know that would have shut him down. I turn on my laptop and started to making notes of the information I learned in this session and what I want to discuss in the next session. I feel like there is something more to his anger. I’m going to have to find out what that is for us to deal with it properly.

 

“Stan,” said Bebe opening the door slowly.

 

“Yeah,” I reply looking up. 

 

“I have cleaned the waiting room. Did you need anything else before I go?”

 

“Nope you’re free to go,” I reply.

 

“Thanks!’ she exclaimed hail tailing it quickly to the door. I will be right behind her. I’m meeting Token for drinks this afternoon. I will not be able to stay long but at least we can catch up. Token went to school to become a doctor like me. He deals with adults mostly. I feel like the adults are worse than kids. I would rather not deal with them and their issues. I save everything I need to, closing and locking my computer. I lock up the office and head to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. I was not expecting so much feedback after just one chapter!
> 
> This chapter sadly is a little short. It is mostly to explain a little bit more about Stan's back. Next chapter we will be focusing to Kyle's POV. Since it is New Year's weekend I will see if I can get another chapter up by Tuesday.

STAN

I started my own practice just a year ago and it was not an easy thing to do. I had to find a space to rent and one other person to help me, that person is Bebe Stevens. We went to school together so that makes things even more perfect. She can be a little overly happy if you ask me but people tend to relax when they see her. I look up realizing I’m at the bar and grill. I’m trying to decide what beer do I want. I make my way inside spotting Token at our usual booth. I slide into my seat across from him.

 

“I already ordered my drink,” he announces. “My god they tried to kill me today.” Token looks fine to me with his mocha skin glowing. He tends to wear a very clean look. He shaves his beard and mustache often and keeps his hair in a low fade.

 

“I hear you,” I replied deciding to go with a dark beer, it provides me a nice buzz with only drinking one glass. “Everything was everything today. I have a parent that I know is going to get on my nerves.”

 

“You tend to get a lot of those,” stated Token.

 

“Yeah well, I’m young,” I replied rolling my eyes. “I think they don’t trust me still or they think they’re wasting their money on my services.”

 

“Well I’m working out of my office space in the pool house,” said Token. “At least you don’t have to worry about people showing up to your house.”

 

“So true,” I replied. “I would rather continuing pay out the ass to rent my space than to deal with that.”

 

“Whatever, you’re jealous,” smiled Token. I wave him off. Token’s parents had purchased him a house when he graduated college. Rich people have way too much time on their hands. The server finally shows up and takes me order. She is flirting heavily but I’m not interested for obvious reasons. “Other than work how are things?”

 

“Nothing really,” I replied. “I know I’m itching for a vacation but I’m not sure when I want to take one. I don’t want to leave my patients hanging.”

 

“None of that now,” replied Token. “They will kill us is we allow them too. You have to take a break at some point.”

 

“I have student loans thank you very much,” I replied. Sometimes I think he forgets not all of us have that luxury of not having any student loans when you’re done with school.

 

“Well you did power through it,” he replied. “The first year is the hardest having your own practice. Next year you should balance out.” I nod glad to see my beer had arrived. I order buffalo wings while token ordered a burger. “How is Wendy doing? I haven’t heard from her in a bit.”

 

“She has been super moody,” he stated before taking a huge gulp of beer. “I swear knocking her up is the worst thing I have ever done. Not that I don’t love her or anything.” Token got Wendy pregnant his graduate year. Wendy was able to finish school but Token convinced her to stay home and care for their son. “You know this year little Michael will be starting school. Wendy is already nagging me about working. I mean like why?”

 

“It’s Wendy man,” I reply. “You know what you were getting when you started dating her.” Wendy is my ex from middle school. I discovered I was gay while dating her which I felt really bad about. She was the first person I told, super supportive and encouraging. She is probably the closest thing I have to a best friend. Once she started dating Token our junior year in high school we drifted apart for little while. She stills knows me pretty well since I have not changed much.

 

Token and I eat and chat about some other things going on. I wrap things up and head towards my apartment. It’s not too far from my office which I love. My apartment I like to consider it average, not too big, not to small, usual floor plan with a dining area, living room, kitchen and bedroom. It doesn’t look like a bachelor pad but not like I’m single either. I know some guys can be complete slobs. I’m not perfect but I am certainly no slob. I get home changing into my workout clothes. I take a deep breath as I head towards the gym on the apartment grounds. I can’t help but to think about Kyle. Out of all the patients I have he really sticks out to me. It’s not just the red hair, freckles and those green eyes, something is different about him. I shake away the thoughts as I enter the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

KYLE

“This is a violation of my rights!” I yelled at the secretary.

 

“Kyle, please calm down,” she encourages. I’m furious as they’re trying to make me do a mediation with Craig.

 

“No,” I snapped. “I’m already in my own mediation and it would interfere with his lessons.” I refuse to admit my mom is making me see a therapist. I will say it if it can keep me from having to talk with Craig as if this is going to help us be friends.

 

“Lessons,” snorted Craig. “Oh please, you’re lucky I’m not suing you and I could really use the money.”

 

“Shut the fuck up,” I snap at Craig. “It is not my fault your ass is insecure.”

 

“Boys please,” begged secretary Peggy.

 

“Fuck you!” screamed Craig.

 

“As if I would,” I said rolling my eyes. I turn my back to Craig to get back to the matter at hand. I see Mrs. Peggy eyes grow wide. I turn around to be greeted by Craig tackling me. I hit the floor hard with my lungs being emptied of air. “Get off of me!” I’m struggling with having the wind knocked out of me.

 

“Trying to fuck my girl!” yelled Craig as he climbs on top of me straddling me. He punched me in the face causing me to see stars. I blink recovering enough to wrap my hands around his neck. I started squeezing until he started to claw at my hands.

 

“That is enough!” boomed the principal Williams grabbing Craig by the back of his shirt. “This has got to stop. We’re doing this mediation or so help me…..”

 

“I can’t do it,” I replied. “I’m seeing a professional.”

 

“You mean shrink,” replied Craig. I spit blood at him causing him to try and attack me but principal Williams had a good grip on him.

 

“That’s it, 5 day suspension,” he said sternly. “You too!” He was speaking to Craig. “Peggy get their parents on the phone.” Shit. Principal Williams wouldn’t even let me go to the nurse. I can feel my cheek starting to swell. I roll my eyes listening to him talk to my mom when she finally arrives. I can see my mom face turning red and I know I’m in big trouble. She finishes up with principal Williams and walks over to me. I stand up without her saying anything. Soon as we’re outside I see her whip out her cell. I thought she was about to hit me.

 

“Hi Bebe,” she greets. “Does Stanley have an opening today? I cannot keep dealing with this!” I guess Bebe is asking her something. “He was fighting again, suspended for 5 days. I mean imagine what this is going to do to his studies.”

 

“I will do just fine mom,” I droned. 

 

“Shut your mouth!” she hissed at me. “You have an opening right now! Thank god, we’re on our way.” My mom ends the call as I stare at her in disbelief.

 

“You can’t be serious!” I cried.

 

“Don’t talk to me right now,” replied my mom. “I’m too upset. Ike would never get into this much trouble.” I don’t say anything else as I sit there and listen to my mom compared me to Ike for millionth time. I stare out the window zoning out. I’m going to need to go to a party and get trashed real soon. We’re in front of the office building before I know it. 

 

I have been coming here for a month and I feel like nothing has changed. I’m still pissed off all the time. Dr. Marsh has given me some exercise to do but I don’t really care to do them. I tried it for a week and I blew it off after that. My mom walks into the office fiercely. 

 

“Hi Mrs. Broflovski, Kyle can go right in.”

 

“I want a word with him,” she said.

 

“He knows you want to talk but he thinks it would be best to wait until after the session,” explained Bebe.

 

“I don’t give a shit what he thinks, this is my money and I want to talk to him now!” Bebe goes to the door and disappears inside. My mom walks over to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water. By time she walks back over in time for Bebe to open the door to Dr. Marsh office. She walks inside looking angrier. “Stanley, this is not working. I feel like he is lashing out more than ever!”

 

“Calm down Mrs. Broflovski,” I heard Dr. Marsh say. It sounds like he is standing up. “I explained to you this would take time. I can increase the amount of days I see him if you like but it may be a bit much for him.” I peak around my mom seeing Dr. Marsh. He spots me and his face drops. “Jesus, is he okay?”

 

“Oh he’s fine,” my mother said cutting me off. “I just ugh…do what you do best.” My mother glares at me before walking out of the office. I can feel Dr. Marsh walking over to me before I could even look. He grabs my face causing my stomach to do little flip flops. His blue eyes are so focused as he looks me over. I continue to watch them dance over my face fighting to not blush.

 

“This looks bad Kyle,” he says softly. “Let me get something for it.” He releases my face as he goes to desk opening one of the many draws. “How did this one happen?”

 

“It was Craig,” I replied.

 

“Kyle,” he said warningly. I hate that he knows when I’m lying or not telling the whole truth, fucking shrinks.

 

“They try to make me do a sit down chit chat with him,” I further explaining walking over to the couch. “I refuse to sit and talk to that asshole.” I watch as Dr. Marsh walks over with this first aid kit.

 

“Maybe a sit down with him is not so bad,” he explained sitting beside me. “Are you doing your homework?” I know he is referring to the exercises. I should have known he was going to ask at some point.

 

“I did but I felt stupid doing it,” I replied watching as his hand came near my face. He starts to dab alcohol on my cheek. I hissed because for a minute it stung.

 

“Don’t feel stupid,” he replied. “This is going to help you. You look like you could use the exercise right now.”

 

“No,” I whined as he placed a bad aid on my cheek.

 

“Stop whining,” he chuckles. “We can do this exercise together.” Stan faces me and I am facing him. “Close your eyes. Take a deep breath.” I follow his instructions. “Breath in and out slowly, think of a happy place.” Do I even have a happy place? Not really, maybe when I drunk or high. Yeah…..let me go with that. “Slow deep breaths.” I still have my eyes closed and I continuing to think of my happy space. I open my eyes although Stan had not instructed me to.

 

He has his eyes closed and looks completely at peace. My eyes look at his hair falling over his forehead, his perfectly tanned skin, his chest as it raises and falls making feel this tingle in my tummy and I close my eyes back. We continue this for another minute before we’re done.

 

“How do you feel now Kyle?” he asked.

 

“I feel better,” I admit because I do. “Thanks for taking care of my cheek.”

 

“Why was it not tended to by the school?” he asked.

 

“Well I kind of get into a lot of fights that I think they stopped caring,” Dr. Marsh shakes his head. “So, uh how many times a week am I going to have to see you?”

 

“I’m thinking of doubling it, 4 days a week but you will need to do everything I’m telling you to do.”

 

“Alright,” I muttered. 

 

“I know that breathing exercise is stupid,” he explained “But it will help you. I have been looking up some other ones for you to try as well.” I start to zone out as he explains the new exercise he wants me to do. “Kyle, you’re not listening.”

 

“I am!” I exclaimed.

 

“What did I just say?” he asked.

 

“Uh…” I replied. “Sorry,” 

 

“It’s okay,” he replied getting up and moving to the opposite couch. Why is he moving? I kind of liked him sitting over here. “Are you ready to discuss why you’re so angry?”

 

“No,” I replied lowly. No way I could tell him. He wouldn’t understand.

 

“You know I won’t understand,” said Dr. Marsh as if he could. “Then there is a chance I could, I will try my best though to help you. You telling me is the first step.” I can feel myself start to sweat a little. I close my eyes taking deep breaths like he told me to do earlier. “Good Kyle, I’m glad you are using what I thought you.” I open my eyes and look at him. I look into his blue eyes and he shifts his eyes coughing a little. I don’t know why but this makes me smile.

 

“Dr. Marsh has something so horrible ever happen to you that prefer to pretend it never happened?”

 

“No,” he replied. “I like to look at everything as a learning experience.” He is a doctor, of course he would say that. “That doesn’t mean that it’s easy.” I rub my palms on my jeans and I try to think of how to word it. Nope, no, I can’t. I see Dr. Marsh walking over to me. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.” He hands me a tissue and then I realized I was crying. I dried my tears looking down feeling like an idiot. “Don’t feel bad about letting out your feelings.”

 

“I hate crying,” I muttered. “It’s weakness.”

 

“It’s better than lashing out,” he replied. “Promise me you’re going to do the exercises I have been teaching you. I do not want to hear about any more of these fights.”

 

“Fine dad,” I pouted jokingly.

 

“Stop that!” he laughed. “Trust me I’m no one’s dad. Your mom will kill me but why don’t we take it easy for the rest of the session. I think you earned a break.”

 

“You mean it?” I asked glad to have my mind not poked at.

 

“Yes,” he replied standing up. “How are you with Modern Warfare?”

 

“I am decent,” I replied liking where this is going.

 

“We shall see,” smirked Dr. Marsh. He goes to turn on the TV and the PS 4. I thought the TV was just there for show. He tossed me a controller I nearly dropped because he didn’t give me a heads up. He laughed causing me to laugh as well. I’m surprised when Mr. Marsh sits down in the floor.

 

“Aren’t you afraid to mess up your work clothes?” I asked.

 

“Naw,” he replied causing me to grin. He undoes one button on his shirt giving me a nice view of skin. I focus on the screen as I pick out my weapon. Dr. Marsh is trying to figure out what map we should play on. Soon we get started and we’re laughing at the idiots we’re taking out. I think we both lose track of time. 

 

“Seriously, kill him!” I yell.

 

“I’m trying, I’m trying!” laughed Dr. Marsh. I hear a knock on his door. We both don’t look away in fear of dying.

 

“Stan, Mrs. Broflovski is here,”

 

“Okay,” he replied his eyes not leaving the screen. 

 

Bebe clears her throat. “She’s been waiting 10 minutes and she is getting impatience.”

 

“10 minutes!” exclaimed Dr. Marsh looking at the door. His person on screen takes a shot to the head. I have my character run after his killer for revenge, which I get. Dr. Marsh drops the controller to go talk to my mom. I stand up thinking how Dr. Marsh is cool. I’m almost glad my mom made me come here, almost. Dr. Marsh rushes back into the office. “Your mom is more than ready to go.”

 

“I bet,” I replied rolling my eyes.

 

“None of that,” he scolded. “Use the exercises. I want you to keep track of when you had to use them and how you felt afterwards. I’m going to ask you about it okay.”

 

“Sure,” I reply. I start towards the door and I lose my balance falling into Dr. Marsh. His reflects are good, he caught me before I even hit the floor. My hands grip his biceps and I feel myself starting to blush. “Sorry,”

 

“It’s okay,” he replied. “Be safe. I will see you in two days.” I say good bye and head to the car with my mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what things are like at home for Kyle. For those who like Ike, sorry, he is not the nicest brother in this story.

KYLE

“What did you guys discuss today?” Mom asked. She always asks and I usually tell her only small bits.

 

“Everything was great,” I replied. “He thinks I should have a sit down with Craig but nothing for us to talk about.” My mother huffs.

 

“I don’t care as long as you stop fighting and flipping out on every little thing,” she says clearly agitated. I shake my head tuning her out. Mom picks up dinner along the way home. I head straight to my room texting my boyfriend.

 

Kyle: Hey

 

Cartman: Dude you’re just texting me back? What the fuck?

 

Kyle: I’m not trying to hear it. Mom made me go see the shrink after my fight with Craig

 

Cartman: Hahaha fucking awesome. I heard all about your fight in front of principal Williams. God I would give my left nut to see that

 

Kyle: No you wouldn’t. I got kicked out for 5 days

 

Cartman: Vacation dude, vacation

 

Kyle: Tell my mom that

 

Cartman: Fuck that bitch

 

I can’t help but laugh at this. My mom is a total bitch.

 

Kyle: What are you doing tonight? I want to see you.

 

Cartman: I’m not doing a damn thing. You coming over to fuck me?

 

I flitch. I was drugged at a party my Junior year, since then it’s hard to enjoy sex. Cartman tends to think the more I do it the easier it will be for me.

 

Kyle: I don’t know if I want to do that. I had a rough session today. Doc wanted to talk about it

 

Cartman: I can help you, come and see me tonight and I will show you how much

 

Kyle: Alright, you got refreshments

 

Cartman: Always, I know what you like

 

Kyle: Good, I will be over after dinner

 

Cartman: Cool

 

I sit my phone down and stare at my computer screen. Dr. Marsh is pretty good at that game. I wonder does he have an online profile and what his name would be? I don’t even have a PS, I have an Xbox One. I get curious and search Dr. Marsh in google. His name is pretty common so a lot of results come up. I narrow it down to South Park and only one Stanley Marsh. 

 

I click on his LinkedIn profile. He has this professional doctor looking photo up. I read his resume which is surprisingly short. He went to school, did an internship, worked at this one company before opening his own practice. Wise choice in my opinion because I can’t imagine how he would be if he had to work for someone else.

 

I go to locate his Facebook which looks normal. I scroll through and he seems to have a small number of friends. He is smiling in a lot of his pictures, I love his smile. I look for his relationship status and notice nothing is there. I guess he figured patients like me would be all in his business. I start going through all his photos and posts. He is pretty funny actually, even silly at times. I can actually see that now looking through his Facebook. I notice he has some pictures with Wendy my old baby sitter and even Token her boyfriend. I didn’t know she knew Stan. I shouldn’t be surprised seeing how everyone here knows everyone.

 

I come across a photo where he is shirtless, frowning and reaching for the camera. Holy fuck he is ripped. I should have known that feeling those muscles tonight. I find myself becoming aroused which takes me by surprise. I can’t remember the last time I ever felt….turned on by anything. I get distracted by a knock on my door.

 

“What,” I reply.

 

“Mom said come down for dinner,” said Ike through the door.

 

“I’ll be right there,” I replied annoyed. I shake away the thoughts from my mind as I lock my computer and head downstairs. I can see Dad is running late as usual, mom is at the table already eating right along with Ike. I fix my plate and sit down.

 

“Heard about your fight,” said Ike. I glare at him wanting to kick his ass for even bring it up.

 

“So what,” I replied. 

 

“Your face looks pretty bad,” said Ike.

 

“It’s not,” I snapped. “Drop it.”

 

“Kyle, don’t raise your voice at him,” said my mother looking at me. “Your brother is concerned about you, I mean we all are.”

 

“Mom there is nothing wrong with me,” I replied. “Dr. Marsh said so.”

 

“Dr. Marsh may be a doctor but he is a young doctor,” she replied. “Had me waiting for 10 minutes today.”

 

“Don’t you want me to do better,” I replied trying to calm her down from being mad at Dr. Marsh.

 

“I do,” sighed my mom. “I really do.”

 

“Didn’t Dr. Marsh use to live down the street?” asked Ike.

 

“I’m surprised you would even remember,” replied my mother smiling at him. “You were so young, both of you. At least Stanley went out and made a good life for himself.” Yes and he got away from South Park which I think is amazing but I’m keeping this thought to myself. “Since you will be home the next 5 days during business hours I have some rules for you. No internet, I changed the password this afternoon.”

 

“Again,” droned Ike.

 

“This is for his own good,” explained mom. “Don’t worry I will give you the password so you can stay up on your studies.”

 

“Awesome,” smiled Ike. I focus on eating my meal counting down until it is time for me to sneak away. I hear my dad come into the house. It doesn’t matter, he never gets involved in much of the shit going on in this house.

 

“Hi, how was everyone’s day?” he asked. Damnit dad, wrong question to ask today.

 

“Well,” started my mother. “He is back at it with the fighting. He is suspended for 5 days. I will make sure he gets in his studying.”

 

“What about your job honey?” asked dad.

 

“I can work around it,” she snapped. “Gerald, we have got to do something about this.”

 

“I thought he was seeing Dr. Marsh,” he stated sitting down at the table. My mother got up to fix his plate.

 

“He is,” she replied. “I took him to an extra session today. Dr. Marsh thinks he needs to be seen 4 times a week.”

 

“That is going to cost a fortune,” exclaimed dad. As if they can’t afford it, I roll my eyes.

 

“Not to worry,” replied mom sitting his plate in front of him. “Dr. Marsh is willing to work with us. I will be taking Kyle during the day during his suspension.”

 

“Mom I’m done eating,” I announce. “Can I go and finish up some of my homework since I will be working from home for the next 5 days.”

 

“And who’s fault is that!” she exclaimed. “I will be following up to make sure you do it too.”

 

“I’m trying out for the Lacrosse team,” stated Ike.

 

“Really,” smiled my mom. “Tell me all about it! Lacrosse is becoming a bigger thing here in the states.”

 

“Totally,” grinned Ike. He starts to explain lacrosse to my mom as I head upstairs. I’m more than glad for his distraction. I get to my room looking outside my window and my latter is still there. I’m lucky as hell mom didn’t see it. Snow is starting to fall so I grab my coat. I put on my boots so I don’t have to worry about my socks getting wet. I climb out the window down the latter very carefully. I jog across the yard and start down the street. When I get to Dr. Marsh parents’ house I kind of stop and stare at it. I wonder what it would be like if we were the same age, going to the same school. Would we be friends or would be enemies like me and Craig. I continue down the street until I get to Cartman’s on the next street over. I ring the doorbell and as always his mother is there to answer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but explains a little bit more of while Kyle is the way he is.
> 
> Now I like challenges when I write but I simply could not write a sex scene between Cartman and Kyle, I tried and yeah....no.

KYLE

“Kyle dear,” greets Mrs. Cartman. “How are you?”

 

“Cold,” I replied stepping inside. “Cartman upstairs?”

 

“Of course,” she replied. “Let Cartman know mommy will be having company tonight. You two will have to help yourselves if you need anything.” His mom is so open with her sexual affairs that it is downright creepy.

 

“Thanks,” I replied climbing the stairs. I get to Cartman’s room and I don’t even bother knocking as I walk inside. Cartman is sitting in front of his game system yelling at someone on the mic.

 

“Seriously dude,” yelled Cartman. “You suck ass!”

 

“Hey,” I said making myself known.

 

“Hey babe,” he said looking over at me. He drops his controller walking over to me. “Wow Tucker did this to you, jeez.” He touches my face and I pull away immediately.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” I replied. “Sad part is I can’t even fight back, no revenge. I told Dr. Marsh I would try not to fight anymore. I didn’t make any promises though.”

 

“God I hope not,” laughed Cartman. “No way are you going to be able to stick to that.” I look at Cartman his chubby body and all. He was much fatter when we were younger. He joined the football thus leading to his weight loss. He is still overweight by most people’s standards but I think he looks great. The growth spurt he had in height helped as well. He is 6 feet even. We use to not get along very well at all but he helped me out after I got drugged at the party. That is when things changed. I’m kind of glad because I don’t think I could survive dealing with this on my own.

 

I take off my snow boots looking at the TV. It looks like he was playing Gears of War. I swear every time they say this is the last one, there is another one. I put my coat on the back of his desk chair. I smile feeling super happy to be here. I turn around and Cartman kisses me. It catches me off guard but I force myself to relax.

 

“Eric,” I sigh. “You know I need the stuff to proceed,”

 

“Come on,” he begged. “Let’s try doing it when you’re not high or drunk out of your mind for once.”

 

“I can’t,” I reply avoiding his lips as he continues to try and kiss me. “You know how it is for me.” Cartman pulls back looking at me.

 

“You act like you don’t want to feel good with me,” he whines.

 

“It’s not that,” I replied. “You know this already. You said you had my shit and you didn’t have a problem with it.”

 

“Fine,” he growled. He is mad but he will get over it, he always does. He has been pushing more and more for me to leave the drugs alone. I mean I’m not into hard core drugs. Weed and pain killers should not count as drugs. At least pain killers are legal. I mostly take those when I want to sleep, they make me high but very sleepy. “Which one do you want tonight?”

 

“Weed,” I replied sitting down on the bed. The weed kicks in faster and tends to make me smile a lot so I would much rather have that at the moment. Cartman brings the blunt over to me. He actually pre wrapped it which is shocking. Usually I have to do it which I suck at. He sits down beside me while I take the lighter from his nightstand lighting it up.

 

“So how is everything going with your shrink?”

 

“Not much, I mean I’m suppose to be using these bullshit exercises to help calm me down or whatever. I hate doing them, they make me think too much.”

 

“Think too much,” replied Cartman. “That sounds retarded.”

 

“Shut up,” I said pushing him lightly. “You know what I mean. I don’t like thinking back to that night.”

 

“Kyle that shit happened a year and half ago. I mean we’re about graduate school.”

 

“Easier for you to say since you were not the one raped!” I yelled at him shaking with anger. I stand up walking over to his tall dresser. I grab the bottle of dark liquor drinking straight from the bottle.

 

“You’re right,” he said softly. “Sorry.” I’m still mad that he keeps acting like he doesn’t understand. I have made this clear from the very beginning of this relationship that I’m fucked up, broken, damaged. I smoke some more standing in front of his dresser waiting a little for the drugs and alcohol to take effect. I drink some more of the dark liquor and make my way over to Cartman.

 

“Fuck me,” I demand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a comment so far on the story. I know this is sad story line but don't worry things will get better.
> 
> I'm actually posting this chapter from my hospital bed, talk about dedication. 
> 
> For anyone reading the Bunny story Nobody But You, last chapter will be up in I hope 3 days. I'm almost done with it, Just need to write a little more and proof it.

STAN

Where has the time gone? It is almost May and I feel like my number of clients have picked up. Summer is approaching so it is the perfect time for kids and teens to come to my office. I’m on my way to visit Token and Wendy. They’re having some kind of dinner party. I mostly just want to get in one of Wendy’s home cooked meals. Who knew she was such an amazing cook. I’m running behind schedule, the party started at 8 and it’s almost 9:30. I turn onto a street and notice teens everywhere.

 

I roll my eyes knowing there is a party going on somewhere. I remember when I use to be one of those kids partying. Now all I want to do is relax in the comfort of my own home. I glance seeing a kid throwing up on the sidewalk, I do a double take recognizing the red curls. Kyle? I slow the car down and stare realizing it is him. I pulled over immediately getting out jogging towards him as a blonde kid approaches.

 

“Kyle, are you okay?” asked the blonde.

 

“I’m fine Kenny,” he coughed. “Where the fuck is Cartman?” Cartman, thee Cartman?

 

“I don’t know,” replied Kenny. Kenny looks up finally noticing me. “Shit,”

 

“You’re not in trouble,” I explain. 

 

“Dr. Marsh?” said Kyle looking up at me before leaning over to throw up some more. He has gotten better with his anger but this? Something else is wrong, I don’t like this one bit. I see a taller chubby teen walking over with a beer in his hand. Well isn’t this kid Cartman fearless. I recognize this asshole from our neighborhood. I heard horror stories about him. Not sure if they were true but I stayed out of the line of fire.

 

“Oh god, did he overdo it again?” droned Cartman.

 

“You know he did,” frowned Kenny.

 

“Alright,” droned Cartman. “I will take care of him. Damnit Kyle, this party barely got started and your fucked up already,” His face contorts into this smirk I don’t like.

 

“I’m taking him home to his mother,” I said stepping in.

 

“Who the fuck is this dude?” asked Cartman noticing me for the first time.

 

“It’s his doctor,” replied Kenny running his hand through his blonde hair. Cartman looks at me in surprise.

 

“I can take all of you home, now,” I say sternly knowing this Cartman kid might try to fight me on it. Kenny helps Kyle into the back of my car as does Cartman. He makes my car look small compared to his large size.

 

“Marsh,” said Cartman.

 

“Dr. Marsh,” I correct him.

 

“Whatever, look I’m use to taking care of my boyfriend. I got this.” Boyfriend? What the hell?

 

“Cartman, I understand that but as an adult I must ensure that all of you get home in one piece,” I say sternly. I drive onward not knowing where these two really live. “Cartman, am I dropping you off first?”

 

“No!” he snapped. “You can drop Kenny off first.”

 

“I live downtown,” he explained.

 

“Do you all go to school with Kyle?” I asked continuing towards downtown South Park.

 

“No shit,” replied Cartman. “Accept for Kenny here who decided to drop out.”

 

“Shut up!” snapped Kenny. “I had my reasons.” I keep my eyes on the road thinking this is Kyle’s friend and boyfriend. The boyfriend seems to be an asshole. I decide not to lecture Kenny because I really don’t know his situation. He appears to be the nicer of the two. I pull up to this house that Kenny told me how to get to.

 

“Tell your foster folks I said what’s up,” said Cartman. Kenny gave him the middle finger before walking off. I start driving ready to get this idiot out of my car.

 

“How do I get to your house?” I ask him. Cartman gives me directions and I realize it’s Kyle’s house.

 

“This is not your house,” I replied.

 

“You don’t know that!” snapped Cartman.

 

“Eric….” groaned Kyle. “W-window….” Cartman didn’t respond in time and Kyle started vomiting up on him.

 

“Oh my god!” I exclaim stopping the car. I put the car in park making my way out of the car around to the back.

 

“Damnit Kyle!” he growled. “This shit has got to stop.”

 

“Uuugggghhhh……” groaned Kyle. He is so bad right now, what the fuck did he drink?

 

“Cartman, I really need to get him home,” I state having enough of these games. “Where do you really live?” Cartman pulls his vomit covered shirt off revealing his flabby upper body, his arms are pretty toned though.

 

“I’m on the next street over,” he replies. I barely paid attention to the kids in my neighborhood. I do remember the one rumor about Cartman. I stayed away from him hearing how he feed this kid his parents in chili. I don’t know if it is true or not but I did not plan to take any chances. I follow his instructions and stop in front in house having terrible flashbacks of his mom hitting on me. She at least waited until I was in college but still. “Kyle, text me when you get home safely alright.” Kyle groans in response.

 

“I don’t think he will be able to,” I replied. “You can check on him in the morning.”

 

“I mean it Kyle!” exclaimed Cartman ignoring me. “You better text me!” Kyle is now laid down in the back of my car. I still can’t believe this shit. Cartman walks off into the house as I get back in my car.

 

“Kyle, I’m taking you home,” I inform Kyle.

 

“You can’t,” he muttered. “My mom will hit me if you do.” I don’t know rather to believe him or not.

 

“Kyle where can I take you?” I asked.

 

“I don’t have anywhere else to go but Eric’s,” I’m not leaving him with Eric. I hear my phone ring. I grab it out of the cup holder answering it.

 

“Stan,” said Wendy.

 

“Hi Wendy,”

 

“Where are you?” she asked. “I cooked your favorite meal and you’re not even here.”

 

“Uh some work came up,” I replied. “I’m not going to be able to make it.”

 

“You really need to slow down,” sighs Wendy. “You’re working way too much.”

 

“What can I say, the kids are in need of my help,” I replied. I start to drive towards my office knowing I can’t take Kyle to my home.

 

“Yeah I found out Kyle Broflovski is one of your patients,” replied Wendy.

 

“You know I can’t talk about it,” I say seriously.

 

“I know Stan, I mean just be careful,” Wendy warns. “I have heard a lot of things about him.” I look in my review mirror and I see that Kyle is knocked out.

 

“What can you tell me?” I asked. “I want to know how to help him, he is a good kid.”

 

“Was,” replied Wendy. “I use to babysit him and his brother from time to time.” This is perfect, Wendy might actually be able to tell me some stuff that Kyle doesn’t.

 

“What did you see?” I ask sliding into doctor mode.

 

“He was a normal kid,” explains Wendy. “Although his mom definitely favors his little brother Ike. She would never admit it though. Since I was around during my pregnancy he was fine. It has mostly been in the past 2 years he changed. Started getting in fights, talking back to her, I mean he almost had to go to summer school his junior year.”

 

“Uh did you ever see anything violent?” I ask carefully in case Kyle is really awake.

 

“I never saw it,” sighed Wendy. “I did come over so Mrs. Broflovski could see Michael and something happened I guess. I remember hearing yelling and slaps. I don’t think it is anything to be concerned about, I never seen Kyle with bruises or anything. I personally thinking hitting of any kind is inappropriate but I can’t tell a grown woman how she should raise her children.” That is not what I wanted to hear, Jesus. I pull into the parking space in front of my office building.

 

“Wendy, thanks,” I say trying to keep my voice calm. “That helps me a lot, more than you would ever know,”

 

“I’m glad,” says Wendy and I can see the smile on her face. “I will pass everything along to Token.” I thank Wendy once more before ending the call. I open the car door not wanting to waste any time getting Kyle into the building safely. I open the back door where he is still out.

 

“Kyle,” I call out to him. He is not moving. I tap his shoulder, no movement. I sigh as I pull him out of the car picking him up into my arms bridal style. I can smell what I will call ‘the party’ on him. I head into the office balancing him perfectly. I lay Kyle on the couch and move my trash can next to him in case he needs it which I’m sure he will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know I'm home now and not in the hospital. Thank god, hated being there. Anyway I may post more until I go back to work so I say enjoy it while you can.

STAN

Shit, does his mom really beat on him? I mean do I need to contact CPS? I usually hate doing that unless I know for a fact the child is in danger. This is just not any person, it’s Mrs. Broflovski, I know her. She was my damn neighbor since I was 10. I turn on the TV putting the volume on low. I mean it’s a Saturday night I mid as well try to get something out of it. I look over at Kyle with so many things running through my mind.

 

This whole time I have been treating him, he never once admitted that he was gay or had a boyfriend. I mean it shouldn’t matter but I’m still trying to wrap my head around it. I’m not going to even try to figure out why the hell he is dating Eric Cartman. I shiver thinking about Cartman even touching him. I can’t even focus on my TV at all. I’m too busy thinking about everything that is happening to Kyle but pretty soon I’m sleep. I don’t realize this until I hear Kyle moving about the office. The hell, I open my eyes to see Kyle is trying to stand up but failing. I get up rushing over to him without hesitation. 

 

“I can’t walk,” he mutters.

 

“I would say,” I reply. “You’re still drunk.”

 

“I have to piss,” he continues almost slurring. The last thing I need is him peeing on my carpet. I help him up walking with him to the restroom in the corner of my office. I refused to get an office building where I didn’t have my own bathroom. They have one for the clients in the hall. I walk outside the door once he is settled inside. I look at the clock on the wall seeing it is now 2 in the morning.

 

“Kyle, um shouldn’t your mom be worried?” I ask.

 

“She thinks I’m staying with Cartman,” he mumbled.

 

“I don’t see your mom allowing you to stay the night with your boyfriend,” I didn’t mean to say it but at the same time I couldn’t help it. I don’t hear anything. Soon the toilet flushes and I hear the water knowing he is washing his hands. He slowly comes out of the door.

 

“You can’t tell her,” he replied. “He’s like a huge help in my life, kind of like how you are.” I know he did not just compare me to Cartman. “Ugh why are we at the office?” He makes it to the sofa safely sitting down without my help.

 

“I can’t take you to my home, you’re a patient,” I explain. I feel my chest gets tight after saying that. I can tell it actually bothered Kyle too making me feel worse.

 

“Fine,” he snapped looking angry through his drunken gaze. “I’m good now, take me to Eric’s.”

 

“No,” I reply firmly.

 

“No?” he questioned. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

 

“Lower your voice Kyle,” I warned. “I’m not the enemy. You could have died tonight! Do you not understand that?”

 

“I don’t want to die,” he sighed running his hands through his hair. “I like walking on the edge though, feels damn good.”

 

“Don’t talk like that,” I choked trying to stay in doctor mode. I can’t stand the thought of him wanting to kill himself or even do anything remotely close to it. Kyle doesn’t look at me as he shifts on the sofa. He lays down covering his face. I realize he is starting to cry and I’m trying to keep myself together. I just want to comfort him, hold him in my arms, let him know he is going to get through this. He sits up still crying and tries to stand but falls to floor on his knees. I go to help him up wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him up to the sofa. I force him to sit back down as he kept trying to stand up. “Breath, try the exercise,” I’m sure this will calm him down because he is losing it.

 

I grab Kyle’s hands because they are starting to shake. He slowly opens his eyes and he is staring at me. I can only look back at him worriedly I’m sure.

 

“I still feel sick,” he says lowly. “Can I lay back down?”

 

“Of course, you can,” I reply letting go of his hand. “Are you comfortable?”

 

“Not really,” replied Kyle. “I don’t……”

 

“I know this isn’t your session but you can talk to me any time,” I say to comfort him. “Did something happen that lead you to drink so much tonight?”

 

“I just….. I don’t know. I wanted to feel like shit because my family made me feel like shit.”

 

“How so?” I ask wondering where he is going with this.

 

“Ike won his championship lacrosse game,” he explained. “I’m happy he won honestly. The fact that my parents ignored that I got a scholarship on a full ride on top of the shit I deal with was too much.” What the hell is wrong with his parents. I had no idea they were this bad. They always seem like such a loving family in public.

 

“Do you think that your family loves you?” I asked. Kyle looked at me as if he is surprised by my question, he shrugs.

 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “What is love really anyway, I mean this world is just full of shitty people.”

 

“You can’t really mean that,” I reply. “I mean there are some nice people in the world.” Kyle looks thoughtful.

 

“Yeah, my friend Kenny is pretty cool” he says after a moment of silence. “He is a really good person and look at the hand he was given. Drug addicted parents, ending up in foster care, dropped out of school, I mean it’s just ridiculous.”

 

“I’m surprised you’re not close to Kenny,” I reply.

 

“I’m close to Kenny he kind of backed off when I started dating Cartman,” I shift nervously not liking the mention of Cartman, hating the fact that he is dating Kyle even more. I want to ask him more about the relationship but that seems so invasive even if I am a therapist. I decide to just nod. “It’s a long story but I don’t want to get into it. Cartman pretty much saved my life.” 

 

“That’s good,” I reply.

 

“Well you got to meet the main people in my life at least,” says Kyle with a small smile.

 

“Kyle, you need to try other things when you are upset,” I advise. “I know you’re not lashing out and that is great. Let’s try handling your other negative emotions.”

 

“Do you think I have mastered my anger?” he asked. Far from it.

 

“No one is a master at handling anger,” I explain. “We all have our breaking points. I don’t want to hear you talk about anything resembling suicide okay. You have a bright future and I want to see you have it.”

 

“Shit me too,” he mumbled. “Where is my phone?” I walk over to my desk handing him his phone. “God Cartman is ripping me a new one.”

 

“You were not in the position to text him,”

 

“I know but he can be testy sometimes,” explains Kyle. He sends Cartman a quick text. He stares at the movie on the TV. “Dude, is this lifetime movie network?” I can’t hold in my chuckle.

 

“So what, don’t judge me,” I replied laying down uncomfortably on the loveseat. Kyle looks over at me.

 

“You can lay here Dr. Marsh,” he offers. “You are much too tall for that,” I am 6’1 after all. Kyle appears to be 5’8 and not going to get any taller.

 

“I want you to be comfortable and well rested,” I explained.

 

“I’m use to this,” he sighed. “Feeling like shit, I mean it’s fine.”

 

“I’m fine where I am at Kyle but thank you” I reply. “Get your rest and I will get you home in the morning.”

 

“I don’t want to go home,” he says sadly. I feel my heart breaking because I almost don’t want him to go there either, such a negative environment. I’m thinking of suggesting a family session but I need to ensure Kyle has his anger under control before doing that.

 

“We will get something figured out in the morning,” I say yet again trying to avoid him suggesting to see Cartman. I feel myself getting frustrated because I don’t like wanting to keep him from his boyfriend. It shouldn’t matter to me but I don’t like him. There is something about him, my gut is telling me. I look at Kyle as he stares at the TV instead of trying to go to sleep like I asked him. I drift off staring at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't post this fast lol. However the support has been amaze balls so if I continue to get that love I may post a few more chapters :-)

KYLE

I wake up and look around. I quickly remember that I’m at Dr. Marsh’s office. I’m so embarrassed that he saw me like that. I got drunk way too quick last night. Ugh my boyfriend is going to be pissed. He was excited about getting some ass last night. When I see him today I’m going to need the pain killers. I don’t want to be awake today.

 

I think about what Dr. Marsh said last night. He looked so worried and almost scared. I’m use to not seeing anything other than his blank facial expression or him laughing. I look across the room and he is sound asleep. My head is pounding as I stare at him. I’m sure he has aspirin around here somewhere but I will wait until he is awake. I go to use his bathroom thinking about how I have improved.

 

I still get mad, I’m not fighting but I just feel more and more dead on the inside. I don’t know why. Maybe Dr. Marsh is right. I need to shift my focus. I wash my hands and walk slowly back to my spot on the sofa. I wonder if this TV has basic cable or more. I go to grab the remote from the floor in front of Dr. Marsh and I notice the huge bulge. I look on in shock. I stare at his face, he is still sound asleep, almost on the verge of snoring it sounds like.

 

I squint getting on my knees in front of him. I’m squinting because of this damn headache. I just realized Dr. Marsh is actually in jeans. I got so use to seeing him in professional slacks and button down shirts. I look at his crotch taking in his length and size. My breathing is starting to quicken, my palms feel a little sweaty, I feel turned on looking at him. I blink quickly trying to snap out of it. I usually don’t feel this…what’s the word, flustered. I lick my lips realizing my hand is poking his dick before I could stop myself. 

 

I quickly pull my hand back staring at Dr. Marsh. He didn’t feel that, I know he didn’t and thank fucking god. What the hell am I doing? I gather myself and hobble back to my spot of the sofa. I lay down and curl into a ball trying to will my head to stop hurting. I drift off back to sleep for at least another two hours before Dr. Marsh and I are both jolted awake by my phone ringing. I grab my phone seeing that it’s Cartman.

 

“What the fuck!” I yell at him.

 

“Why are you yelling at me?” he demanded.

 

“Because I’m hung over and you interrupted my fucking sleep,” I snapped.

 

“Well excuse me” he droned. “You’re the one who decided to get pissy ass drunk. When the fuck are you coming over here, you owe me. Your mom didn’t found out about you being drunk did she?” I look over at Dr. Marsh who is walking towards the bathroom.

 

“No she didn’t,” I replied. “I’m serious, my head hurts. I may be over a bit later.”

 

“What do you mean by a bit later?” he asked rudely. I rub my temples not in the mood for this bullshit.

 

“Eric seriously,” I replied.

 

“Man you and that fucking doctor ruined everything last night,” he continued to complain. “I was looking forward to having sex last night and helping you with your issues but no. He just had to show up.”

 

“You make it sound like he planned to show up,” I replied. “You’re being ridiculous.”

 

“I’m not,” retorted Cartman. “I mean what doctor offers teens a ride home? I’m surprised he didn’t try to rape any of us.”

 

“Dr. Marsh is not gay,” I say rolling my eyes and pissed at the fact he even tried to suggest that Dr. Marsh is a rapist. At least I think he is not gay that is not important right now. I just want Cartman to shut the fuck up. I hear Dr. Marsh come out of the bathroom. I look at him with his messy hair. I swallow hard trying not to look at crotch as I did earlier. “I have to go, mom is coming to check up on me.”

 

“Text me,” Cartman ends the call. I release a deep sigh.

 

“Um can I have an aspirin?” I asked.

 

“Sure,” replied Dr. Marsh going to grab some out of a cabinet in his desk. “Let me grab you a bottle of water.” I run my hands over my jeans feeling my face get hot. What the hell is happening? I think I know but I’m too scared to admit it. I jump seeing Dr. Marsh hand come into view. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m great,” I replied taking the aspirin out of his hand. “After this I will leave out.”

 

“Yeah,” replied Dr. Marsh stretching. My eyes go over his body making me feel feverish. “I’m dropping you off home correct?”

 

“I can walk,” I replied knowing I’m going nowhere near that fucking house.

 

“You sure?” asked Dr. Marsh. “I don’t mind.”

 

“I would rather not explain to my mom why Dr. Marsh is dropping me off,” I replied. I can tell this is causing him to back down. I’m oddly flattered he wanted to take me home.

 

“Well I will not keep you,” he replied. “You ready to head out?” I take the aspirin washing it down with water.

 

“I am now,” I replied standing up. Dr. Marsh grabs one of his cards off the desk handing it to me. I stuff the card in my pocket as we head downstairs. Dr. Marsh walks up to his car and he sees his reflection in the mirror.

 

“God I look like shit,” he states causing me to laugh. I love when acts more like himself around me and not so…. doctorly?

 

“I think you look pretty hot,” I reply without thinking. I look away quickly. “Thanks Dr. Marsh I will see you on Monday.” I take off down the street before he could say anything else. I’m beyond embarrassed. I don’t slow down until I’m far away from him. I text Cartman telling him I’m on my way. The whole walk I’m trying to calm myself down. I can’t overreact or think regarding this.

 

I’m surprised to see Cartman on the porch when I get closer to the house. He looks surprised to see me but I don’t know why. I told him I was coming.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Spoiler Alert, I never have to say that but in this case it's important.
> 
> Now a lot of readers hate Kyman( myself included ) I wanted to explain what is about to happy so you can make the decision to read the end of the chapter or continue forward. There is going to be a smut scene with Cartman but before you curse me out Kyle is thinking of Dr. Marsh so Dr. Marsh name is what I use and not Cartman's for the smut scene. Cartman name is used at the beginning and end only. Here is where things change for Kyle as he realizes he likes Dr. Marsh.
> 
> Okay, I'm done now.

KYLE

“Dude, you look like shit,” Cartman said laughing. “Did you seriously toss back on your vomit covered clothes from last night?” Shit I forgot I had not been home.

 

“Hey I didn’t get vomit on my clothes,” I say defensively.

 

“I know you little fucker,” he replied standing up. “You just got it on me.”

 

“Sorry,” I replied secretly glad I vomited on him and not on the floor of Dr. Marsh car. “Why are you outside?” He rolls his eyes.

 

“Mom has company,” he explained. “They should be just about done.”

 

“You sure?” I asked not wanting to hear his mom having sex. 

 

“Yeah,” he said standing up. He opens the door and we head inside. His mom is sure enough in the kitchen fixing lunch. She waves at me as I see some guy eating a sandwich. He looks rather young but that is none of business. I head upstairs glad that my headache is gone although my mind still feels a little hazed over. 

Cartman closes his door. “You alright, your um kind of red and not pale like usual.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied. 

 

“I say you certainly are,” smirked Cartman walking over to me. He grabs my dick and it is then I realize that I’m hard. This rarely happens so I’m as surprised as Cartman. I moan from the contact. 

 

“Ahhh….”I moan lowly.

 

“You’re not even drunk or high and you are hard like this!” exclaims Cartman. “Finally, fucking finally!” Cartman kisses me hard overjoyed that I’m hard. I kiss him back although I’m not really enjoying it but do I ever? Cartman rubs his hands roughly all over my body, he pulls back smirking. “I must reward you for your efforts today.” Cartman leads me to his bed. I sit down watching him as he begins to remove my clothes. I’m feeling nervous as hell because I haven’t even fucking showered yet.

 

Cartman does not seem to notice as he drops to his knees in front of me. I see him put his face on my dick as he sniffed me before started to lick my shaft. I close my eyes because it does feel good but I’m almost reminded of that night my life changed forever. Dr. Marsh pops into my mind. I find the thought of him right now really comforting and nice. I try to push the thought away but it’s not going anywhere no matter how hard I’m trying. He is my doctor, I shouldn’t be thinking about him while my boyfriend is blowing me.

 

I give in after a while as I start to imagine that we’re back in his office. I’m sitting on the loveseat and his kneeling in front of me. Dr. Marsh opens his mouth with his tongue out. His hands slide up my thighs making me feel before he has even licked me. He leans forward running his tongue from the bottom my shaft to the top.

 

“Ohhh…..” I moan as I tangle my hands in his hair. God it feels so good. Dr. Marsh licks my head in small swipes before he slowly swallows me, teasing me to no end. I buck my hips trying to feel more his mouth. He pulls away smiling at me.

 

“You like that?” he asks. The look in his eyes says how much he is enjoying sucking my dick turning me on even more. I nod yes unable to speak from the pleasure that is becoming more intense by the minute. He swallows me once again but his mouth is much wetter causing me to hear sucking sounds. I begin to grip his hair feeling the pressure build quickly. 

 

“Oh god…..ha-hahh…..” I moan. “Ahhh…….I’m so close.” I see Dr. Marsh look at me, he seems to be very pleased with hearing this. I see his hands reach for my balls lightly holds them in the palm of his hand. I am trying to hold on to this feeling so much but it’s so hard. Dr. Marsh starts to slowly massage my balls as he continues to take me deep into his mouth. I’m panting hard trying to control myself. Dr. Marsh right hand glides along my thigh causing me to shiver. No sooner than I relax slightly his finger teasing my entrance. I look down at Dr. Marsh. “No, not that!” This is going to finish me, I just know it. Knowing that any part of Dr. Marsh touching is bad enough but for him to slide inside of me….

 

Dr. Marsh moans as he slides one wet finger in a little at a time. Each he pulls out his finger, he reenters he goes further and further. I grip his hair hard not meaning too. I don’t want to cum. I want to feel like this forever, forever with Dr. Marsh.

 

“Nnnnggghhhh…….I can’t,” I pant. I start thrusting myself deeper into his wet mouth. Dr. Marsh moans sending me over the edge. “Ah-ahhh……I can’t hold it…..I can’t…..” Dr. Marsh pushes on my prostate causing me to cum hard. “Aaarrggghhh…….” I squeeze my eyes harder as I ride the orgasm thrusting my hips into his mouth. Once I recover I open my eyes to see Cartman smiling at me. I blink trying to clear my mind.

 

“You look like you enjoyed that,” he smirked. I don’t say anything as I feel like I can’t. “Turn over and give me that ass.” I climb onto the bed turning over embracing myself for Cartman. The whole time I imagine it is Dr. Marsh fucking me. By the time Cartman is done I can barely hold myself up. “Kyle, that is what I have been wanting,” he pants. I nod understanding to a certain extent what he meant. I turn on my side feeling guilty. I was finally able to have sober sex with my boyfriend and the whole time I thought of Dr. Marsh. Fuuuuccckk, I think I have a crush on my doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this chapter to the end I hope that was not so terrible for you. Things get interesting with Kyle realizing his feelings. Now for Stan aka Dr. Marsh to realize his feeling XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those who made it past the last chapter lol. If you didn't no need to panic, no more scenes like that will appear in the story.
> 
> Anyway we are getting back to Stan's POV in this chapter.

STAN

I watch as Kyle run off down the street surprised to hear him call me hot. I smile to myself knowing he thinks I’m hot. However I’m more concerned about him. I pull out my phone calling Token, he answers on the second ring.

 

“Oh my god, he lives!” he joked.

 

“Shut up,” I laughed starting my car. “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Oh boy, this doesn’t sound good.”

 

“I need professional advice,” I replied. For legal reason, I have to leave Kyle’s name out of it. I just got my own practice and the last thing I need is being sued. “What are you doing right now? Can I swing buy and eat some left overs while we talk?”

 

“Sure,” replied Token. “We’re in the backyard. I had a taste for some BBQ so I’m on the grill.” Yes! Token is like an undercover grill master. 

 

“Alright, see you in 15,” I end the call merging into traffic towards Token house. I think back to what Kyle said last night. I think he is on his way to being an alcoholic. I’m sure he is using drugs too but I have no proof of that yet. It seemed like he was on the verge of finally telling me what happened to him. I’m hoping it is not rape or molestation but that is the vibe that I’m starting to get. It would help explain the outburst of anger, mood swings, depression, among other things. His parents are really going to need to do a group session. They need to be supportive of Kyle if they want him to continue to improve.

 

I pull into Token’s drive way. I turn off my car and head straight into the backyard. I see Wendy swinging from the tree swing with Michael in her lap full of giggles. I smile seeing this because it’s picture perfect. Michael sees me and jumping off his mother’s lap. He lands on the ground but gets up like he didn’t just fall.

 

“Uncle Stan,” he smiles.

 

“Hey buddy!” I said picking him up. “You have to be careful, you could have got hurt.”

 

“I can’t get hurt,” he replied. “I’m like a cat. I have 9 lives.” If only but I still laugh at his young impressionable mind. I put him down and he starts talking a mile a minute. He is telling me about daycare, something about playing in color shaving cream. I finally get to the grill where Token is checking on his food. I peak at grill thrilled to see the spicy sausage, chicken, ribs, and hamburgers. He is cooking a lot for his small family.

 

“You look like you’re cooking for a small army,” I joked. Token looked up.

 

“You know you want some of this,” he replied. “You know I like to have left overs. Man you must have had a rough night, no shave.” I run my hand over my stubble.

 

“I was dealing with a client,” I replied. “So let’s say hypnotically you want to ensure your client is safe and not in danger how do you go about that? The client has been hit on but not a lot of enough to leave bruises.”

 

“A client last night,” replied Token. “Man must have been some serious shit. For me if my client is in danger I will report the personnel hurting them. I deal with adults so it is different. You’re dealing with kids and teens, you shouldn’t even have to ask if they need to be reported.”

 

“What if the client is about to be of age and can leave the environment?” I ask. “Seriously Token I have never dealt with a case like this. It’s so stressful.” Token closes the hood to the grill and goes to sit down at the outdoor table and chairs. I follow behind him sitting down.

 

“Can I ask you an honest question?” ask Token.

 

“Token,” I drone not liking him treating me like a patient.

 

“Do you think you’re getting too close to this client?”

 

“No!” I exclaimed. “I just want to make sure they’re safe. This client could be borderline depressed and suicidal. I’m trying to prevent them from going any further, I’m actually scared.”

 

“I can tell,” replied Token. “You need a beer?” I shake my head no. Drinking is the last thing I need to do right now. “I can tell you care about this client. It’s starting to cloud your judgement a bit.”

 

“It’s not,” I say defensively. “I need to do a family session but I’m not sure if they can handle it.”

 

“It’s worth trying,” replied Token. “Why don’t you just schedule it.”

 

“I have earned this client trust which was hard as fuck,” I sighed.

 

“If they trust you, they will forgive you,” I don’t want to upset Kyle but Token has a point. “If you get more emotionally involved let me know. I don’t deal with your age group but I’m willing to help.”

 

“Thanks,” I muttered feeling stupid. Am I too close to Kyle? I’m not, he’s just different. Token changes the subject as he spots Wendy walking over. 

 

“How did everything work out for you last night?” asked Wendy as Michael ran past them into the house.

 

“Everything um is good,” I replied.

 

“Stan,” she said sternly.

 

“Everything is fine I swear,” I replied. “Token what was you saying about Clyde?” Wendy gives me this look knowing that I’m not telling her the full truth. Sucks that she is already smart as hell but being married to a therapist adds to it. Token and I talk until the food is done. I end up with a great doggy bag having food from today and last night, the life of being single.

 

I drive to my apartment knowing I’m going to have to upgrade soon. It sucks that I make so much money that I need something to claim on taxes. If only they could see how much debt have, I doubt they would care. I unlock my door putting up the food. I know I’m not going to stay as I have to go to the store and grab a few things. Once I come back I’m in for the weekend. I have only a day left to enjoy myself before my work week starts again.

 

I head to Target to grab a few things. I’m in the middle of grabbing toilet paper when I see someone standing in front of me. I stand up and see it is Mrs. Broflovski. She has her husband with her. I haven’t seen him in a while, this should be entertaining.


	11. Chapter 11

STAN

“Hello,” I greet trying to not to sound nervous.

 

“Hi Stanley,” she replies. “I saw you and I just had to come over and say hello. I’m sure you remember Gerald.” Gerald holds his hand out, I give him a firm shake.

 

“Yes, I remember Gerald,” I replied. He hasn’t changed that much since I last saw him. I wonder if Kyle will have good genes like that. “How are you doing sir?”

 

“I’m alright,” he replied. “I want to know what are you doing to help my son?”

 

“Gerald!” exclaimed Mrs. Broflovski.

 

“Honey, this needs to be said,” He turns his attention back to me. “I saw a video on Facebook of him at a party getting hammered last night.” I swear these kids need to stop posting everything online. I know for a fact this is not Kyle’s doing.

 

“I will be in further touch with you all,” I explain. “I’m thinking it would be wise for us to have a family session. That would include Ike as well.”

 

“I think that is a great idea,” beamed Mrs. Broflovski. “I know Kyle better enjoy his freedom today because he is grounded.” I hope that is all she is going to do to him. From what I heard I’m not so sure anymore.

 

“I will let you know when this session will be scheduled,” I reply. “Please look out for the invite.”

 

“Thank you,” smiled Mrs. Broflovski. “Let’s get going Gerald. See, I told you he has everything under control.” She loops her arm with Gerald and they walk away. I release a breath. This is just crazy. I’m never this nervous to be around my client’s parents. Sadly Kyle’s parents are my parents neighbors and I know more about them than I care to know at this point in time. I grab the rest of my remaining items moving quickly. I’m ready to get the hell out of this story and get back home to relax. Check out took forever because as usual they don’t have enough cashiers. All the money this company makes and they never want to have enough cashiers.

 

I make my way outside to my car loading my groceries in the backseat. I’m about to get in my car when I spot Kyle in the parking lot. I’m happy to see him but that disappears when I see Mrs. Broflovski and her husband walking out of the store. I’m quickly reminded of how pissed off they are on top of the fear I don’t know what they will really do to him. I run over grabbing Kyle by his arm scaring the shit out of him. I quickly shush him as he relaxes in my grip. I push him into my car as if I’m kidnapping him.

 

“Keep your head down!” I say sternly.

 

“What the hell is going on!” he demanded but he at least is doing what I told him to. I start up my car speeding out of the parking lot. I’m glad it is not winter where I have to wait for the car to warm up.

 

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I may have overreacted but your parents know about your little adventure last night.”

 

“They know about us staying the night together!” he exclaims. Shit I had not even thought of it like that. The way he says that makes it sound so dirty.

 

“We did not have a night together,” I reply knowing damn well I’m lying. “I’m talking about you drinking at the party. Your father saw some kind of video and he looks not happy about it. No parent would be thrilled seeing their child act in such a manner.”

 

“Damnit,” muttered Kyle. He looks at me from the passenger seat. “How did you find out?”

 

“I was picking up a few things,” I explain. “I ran into them and your dad was asking me a lot of questions pertaining to how you are being treated.”

 

“I’m so sorry Dr. Marsh,” apologizes Kyle. “I didn’t know I was being recorded.”

 

“The evils of technology,” I reply. “You have to be careful with everything you do. You never know if you’re being recorded or watched.”

 

“Tell me about,” sighs Kyle looking out the car window.

 

“Did you not go home?” I asked already knowing the answer.

 

“No,” he replied lowly. “I went to see my boyfriend Eric. I was actually planning to go back over there.” My jaw tightens as does my grip on the wheel. I convince myself to relax although it’s really hard to do. It’s bad enough I have to worry about his parents but Cartman on top of that, it’s a lot of work.

 

“You can’t continue to run from your problems,” I advise after a moment of silence.

 

“That is not what I’m doing,” defends Kyle.

 

“So why haven’t you been home?” I asked glancing at him. I notice Kyle’s face turns bright red. I don’t think I have ever seen him blush. He is pretty open with the exception of discussing certain parts of his past.

 

“It’s not that…” he muttered turning away from me. “You can drop me off home.”

 

“If you want to enjoy your last few hours of freedom just let me know where you want to go.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” he replied shrugging. “I will just sneak out.”

 

“Why don’t you just take your punishment?” I asked. “I’m sure your punishment would be worse if your parents knew you were sneaking out.”

 

“They usually don’t catch me,” he replies. “I’m wicked good at it.” I don’t like the sound of this.

 

“You’re going to be an adult soon,” I reply trying not to lecture him. “I want you to start taking more responsibilities for your actions.”

 

“I’m trying but this is bullshit……” he replies. He closes his eyes and I realize he is doing the exercise I taught him. I’m glad to know he is actually using it.

 

“Good job Kyle,” I say to encourage him to continue using the exercise a lot more. “I’m taking you to the house. We may end up beating your parents there.” He nods yes with the flush returning to his cheeks. I can’t help but notice he is super fidgety, usually he is more relaxed. I pull up to the curb and he bolts out of the car without a goodbye, hurting my feelings a little. I shake it off as I take off towards my apartment once I make sure he made it safely inside. God I hope his parents won’t be too hard on him.


	12. Chapter 12

KYLE

I look forward to my sessions now but at the same time I don’t. I get so embarrassed easily when talking to Dr. Marsh. I have now forgotten about my silly crush when I was informed we’re doing a family session this week. I’m beyond pissed off. We’re in route to his office right now and I’m just so angry that my exercises are not even working. God I wish I could have a drink right now. I slam the car door causing my dad to give me a glare. I don’t even care right now. It’s my birthday in a few days and I would prefer to not have to deal with this bullshit.

 

We make our way into the office. Bebe is grinning all in Ike’s face. I hope she realizes he is only 15. Yeah that fucker may be tall but he is still a damn kid. At this point in time I’m glad that Dr. Marsh has this living room set up. He is sitting on the single chair while Ike and I are on the loveseat, mom and dad are on the sofa.

 

“How is everyone today?” asked Dr. Marsh.

 

“Cool,” replied Ike.

 

“We’re all fine,” smiled mom. She looks so phony right now.

 

“I would like to get to know everyone before we get started” explains Dr. Marsh. “Just tell me a little about yourself. We will go around the room starting with you Mrs. Broflovski.”

 

“Okay then,” giggled mom. “I work as a planner setting up charity events. My favorite color is navy blue and in my spare time I like to spend quality time with my husband.” Ike and I both frown because we know mom means sex.

 

“Good,” replied Dr. Marsh. “Mr. Broflovski”

 

“I like to work a lot,” he laughs. “I’m a lawyer, like to fight for justice and all that great stuff. I love going to wine tasting and being on the internet. Oh of course I too like spending time with my wife.” Mom grabs dad’s hand. I look at my brother knowing it is his turn.

 

“I’m Ike. I’m really into sports. Um not really much to say.”

 

“Don’t forget to tell him how you make straight A’s!” exclaimed my mother. I roll my eyes at this.

 

“Oh yeah,” replied Ike. “I do get straight A’s. I’m going to be a private school next year to further challenge me. In my spare time, I guess I do what everyone else does. Internet surf, social media, stuff like that.” Dr. Marsh nods before looking at me.

 

“You already know about me,” I state.

 

“I want your family to hear you have to say,” he explains. He looks so serious. What the hell can I even say? I mean half of the shit I like to do I can’t tell them.

 

“I’m Kyle. My favorite color is hunter green. I like spending time with my best friend Eric and Kenny. I hate school. I have recently been accepted to college and I will be going to school to be software designer.”

 

“Didn’t you forget something,” said Ike.

 

“No I didn’t,” I replied almost snapping at him.

 

“We’re going to move forward,” said Dr. Marsh. “Thank you all for telling me a little bit about yourself. I’m going to need one person to speak at a time. Please do not cut each other off. I’m going to start with some questions and exercises.” I’m not liking this at all. I fold my arms pretty annoyed already leaving back into the loveseat. “How do you all communicate at home?”

 

“We mostly chat at dinner,” explained mom.

 

“I always text Shelia,” said dad. “I will text Ike, I text Kyle but I never hear back from him.”

 

“Only because you text to check up on me,” I stated. “It’s not like you text me to have a real conversation.”

 

“Them checking up on you is a good thing,” replied Ike.

 

“It’s not what you think,” I reply looking at him. “They only care to know where I am and what I am doing.”

 

“We’re your parents,” defended mom. “We want to know where you are and what you are doing. You’re barely at the house, you’re always getting into a lot of trouble so course we worry.” She would jump right to that.

 

“Whatever,” I mumbled.

 

“How does it make you feel that he is gone all of the time?” asked Dr. Marsh.

 

“Well I didn’t notice at first,” said mom thoughtfully. “It started to bother me. Don’t get me started on how some days he smells like trash.”

 

“Because he is getting wrecked,” laughed Ike. I backhand his arm.

 

“Mr. Broflovski, how does this make you feel?” I’m glad he ignores Ike’s comment. It’s not like he doesn’t know that I drink.

 

“I don’t know,” he replies. “I just want to make sure he is doing okay in school, making a good citizen of himself.” I watch as Dr. Marsh takes notes.

 

“Ike, do you miss your brother?”

 

“Not really,” he replied. “I mean I have my own stuff going on so I’m not really following close behind him.” Like hell he isn’t. I swear he is always wanting to know what I’m doing but he is so sneaky about it.

 

“Kyle, how do you feel about being away from home a lot?”

 

“I feel free,” I replied. “I feel no stress.”

 

“What do you mean stress?” asked dad. “It’s not like you are paying any bills around here.”

 

“I’m not talking about that,” I reply. “I mean I feel like you all don’t pay attention to me unless I’m screwing up.”

 

“Well maybe you should stop screwing up,” said mom. Ike scratches his nose to cover up his chuckle.

 

“You make it sound like I’m doing it on purpose,” I state. “I’m not.” I want to say more but I’m not sure if I should.

 

“Keep going Kyle,” Dr. Marsh continued. I really don’t want to but I mean this had to be said at some point. I close my eyes because it is the way I am going to talk.

 

“You guys never pay attention to me. I went through some stuff almost two years ago. I was trying to be a man like dad said and handle it myself. It is just harder than I thought. You guys only started harping at me because my grades dropped.”

 

“It was not just that but the fights as well,” said my mom.

 

“What do you mean handle it like a man?” asked dad. “You haven’t handled it because if you did we would not be here.”

 

“Mr. Broflovski, there is nothing wrong with seeing a therapist,” says Dr. Marsh. “It is completely healthy. Kyle agreeing to do this is very mature.” I didn’t agree in the beginning but no need in bringing that up.

 

“That is your opinion,” said dad almost angry. “You were not getting the calls from the school about how out of control he was.”

 

“Has he been in any fights recently?” asked Dr. Marsh.

 

“No but what are we going to do about this drinking issue?” asked mom.

 

“I don’t have a drinking issue,” I cry. “I just got carried away.”

 

“You should not be drinking anyway,” said Dad.

 

“We’re getting off topic,” said Dr. Marsh. “I want you all to understand Kyle is doing the best he can. He is going need your support.”

 

“Isn’t that what this is?” asked Ike. “I mean I had to give up my afternoon to be here.”

 

“Seriously Ike?” I replied. “I never ask you for shit.”

 

“Hey!” yelled mom giving me a warning.

 

“You all being here is the first step,” explained Dr. Marsh. “Everything following this will take place beyond the office. Let’s try a few exercises to relax us a bit more.” What I really want to do it play on his PS 4 but the chances of that happening is zero. Dr. Marsh have us do a trust exercise where we each had to catch each other falling backwards. I don’t see how that would work as to me that means nothing. It’s not like we are really in a life or death situation. We’re now moving on to some type of word game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We should have all seen this coming. For those who hasn't figured this out Kyle has not told anyone what happened. Cartman knowing what happened will be explained later....
> 
> And sorry for any typos. I tried to catch them all but meh sometimes some slip through the cracks.

KYLE

“Words are very important and can express how you feel,” Dr. Marsh explains. “Just one single word. We will go around the room. One person says a word and the next person says how they feel about the word or what comes to mine. The trick is you can say one word. It can be a feeling or a place.” I’m going to have to think before I give my answers. I don’t want to say something I don’t want anyone in this room to hear. “I will start, Home.”

 

“Happy,” said mom. Dad smiles and looks at her.

 

“Shelia,” said Dad.

 

“Super,” replied Ike. He would say he feels super about mom, that sounds so dumb to me. They’re looking at me.

 

“Um Graduation,” I say finally. Dr. Marsh nods.

 

“Exciting,” he says. 

 

“Road trip!” mom exclaims.

 

“Bahamas,” said Dad.

 

“Ocean,” said Ike. “We can go one day, right?”

 

“Sure,” replied mom before looking at me. Ocean, I look at Dr. Marsh and I’m thinking of his deep blue eyes. I can’t say that of course.

 

“Love,” I say before I could think of something else. Dr. Marsh looks stuck for a moment.

 

“Chili cheese fries,” he smiles. “With onions.” I smile because I feel like he is talking to me.

 

“Disgusting,” said mom.

 

“Cartman,” says dad with a shiver. I mean sure Cartman is not the cleanest person but I would not associate him with disgusting.

 

“Asshole,” states Ike laughing. I give him my meanest look.

 

“Ike,” I reply.

 

“Really Kyle,” he says.

 

“Yes really,” I drone. “What the fuck?”

 

“Kyle,” says dad.

 

“He is an asshole,” said Ike.

 

“Shut up!” I yell. “He is there for me more than you guys. He actually cares about me.”

 

“More like fucking you,” said Ike rolling his eyes. I snapped punching him the face. Ike is leaned over from the blow I delivered. My chest is heaving as I stare at him.

 

“Kyle!” screamed my mother. Ike recovers backhanding me across the face. I growled before we tackle each other falling to the floor.

 

“You don’t know shit!” I screamed. “I fucking hate you. I hate this family!” My dad manages to pull us apart, he is more so trying to help Ike over me of course. I’m still trying to get at Ike.

 

“Not my fault you’re dating that asshole,” he states as Dr. Marsh is helping me from the floor. My own damn parents are not even helping me up. This is ridiculous.

 

“Dating?” questioned mom.

 

“Why do you think he keeps going over there mom,” said Ike rubbing his neck. “I’m surprised you can even still hold your shit in.” I rip away from Dr. Marsh punching Ike in the face. As soon as my fist touched him I felt my mother’s slap. As many times that she has hit me I can never get use to the feeling. Maybe because the fact she is my mom and she is suppose to be loving and caring. I’m in shock breathing hard looking at the floor for a moment. I look up to see my mom hand come up again. Dr. Marsh grabs her hand.

 

“Mrs. Broflovski, I’m going to have to ask you not to hit your children,” he said sternly.

 

“You can’t tell us how to raise our children,” stated dad angrily.

 

“No I can’t,” he replied letting my mother go and staring at my dad. “I have to report parents when a child is in danger. I consider this dangerous, please reconsider your actions.”

 

“Are you threatening me!” flared mom.

 

“No,” he replied. “I’m just letting you know I have to do my job.”

 

“This is over,” replied mom. “You have no idea what you’re doing. We’re taking Kyle to another doctor.”

 

“No!” I screamed. “I like coming to Dr. Marsh. He is helping me.”

 

“Only because he sticks up for you making these outrageous excuses,” she snapped. “He can’t be helping too much if you’re drinking.”

 

“That isn’t his fault,” I replied. “Mom you’re acting crazy.”

 

“We’re not doing this,” said dad stepping in. “Gather your things, we’re leaving.” We start towards the door, I reluctantly follow.

 

“Please,” said Dr. Marsh. “I know you’re not happy with what I just said but Kyle and I built some trust. It will set him back to send him to someone else.”

 

“He hasn’t improved,” said dad as mom cancelled my appointments with Bebe. “So it’s not like really be starting over. Come on Ike.” Ike starts walking past me and he bumps me in the process. I’m trying to wrap my head around the fact I won’t being see Dr. Marsh anymore.

 

“Come on Kyle,” yelled mom. We left out the building and climbed into the car.

 

“We paid this guy how much money?” asked dad when we got in the car. “Kyle you’re grounded. There was no need for the way you reacted.”

 

“It was completely uncalled for,” added mom as dad pulled off. “How long have you been dating Eric?” I ignore her.

 

“A year,” stated Ike.

 

“Shut up!” I snap. “She wasn’t talking to you.”

 

“You weren’t going to answer her,” said Ike looking at me. “You’re acting like a totally bitch about this.”

 

“Enough!” yelled mom. “Kyle I’m disappointed in you. You could have told me you had a boyfriend. No more staying the night over there.”

 

“Mom,” I begged.

 

“Go ahead and let him,” encouraged Ike. “Then I can stay the night over my girlfriend’s house.”

 

“What girlfriend?” asked mom.

 

“I’m kidding,” said Ike.

 

“I’m in no mood for jokes!” she snapped. Mom ranted the whole way back to the house. I headed straight to my room soon as I got the chance. I pulled out my phone texting Cartman. I would call him but I don’t want to chance my parents hearing anything.

 

Kyle: OMG, Ike told my parents about us

 

Cartman: How the hell did that happen?

 

Kyle: We had this session with the whole family

 

Cartman: Dude your doctor is retarded. Why would he even bring your family to the therapy session?

 

Kyle: Dr. Marsh is no idiot and I think I can see what he was trying to do. It didn’t work. Ike and I got into a fight and now my parents are pulling me out of therapy with him. They’re going to force me to go to another doctor.

 

Cartman: It’s doesn’t matter dude, you will be 18 in a couple of days. They can’t force you to go. I mean to me you have been doing a lot better

 

I feel guilty. A lot of people noticed that I’m not quick to use my hands, minus today, Ike really pissed me off. I have been leaving my appointments with Dr. Marsh and going to have sex with Cartman. Not all the time because sometimes I wasn’t able to sneak out so my hand would have to take care of it. Being around Dr. Marsh, talking to him, it feels great, it makes me want to do things. I’m sure this is unhealthy in some kind of way. I could never tell Cartman why I’m really having sex with him. I find myself lately wondering why I am even dating him. Something I should ask Dr. Marsh but that means I would have to tell him what happened. I sigh before responding to the text.

 

Kyle: I know I’m doing better but I could be much better. I don’t want a new doctor. I like the one I have, I trust him.

 

Cartman: Did you tell him what happened to you?

 

Kyle: No, I’m scared to tell him

 

Cartman: You can’t trust him that much. Besides you really don’t want anyone knowing right? I mean he would probably think you’re lying. Him seeing you drunk probably helped attribute to that.

 

I get mad remembering that and even madder that Cartman reminded of it.

 

Kyle: Whatever

 

Cartman: Are you mad now? Seriously dude

 

I don’t even bother responding. I look around my room that is destroyed. I have fallen behind on my cleaning since I have spent most of my time sneaking out or seeing doc. I started cleaning up and I find myself feeling a bit better. I come across the jeans I wore the night I got drunk. I see Dr. Marsh card fall out. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I pick the card up. I see it has his office number and cell number on there for emergencies. 

 

I sit the card on my desk and start walking back and forth. I’m so nervous. I don’t know what to do. I want to call him but I don’t want to chance my parents hearing me. I will call him tomorrow, yeah that will work. I will call him when I’m at school. I pick the card up putting it in my wallet. I go back to cleaning the reminder of my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start back on my job this week so post will be slowing down to once a week. I almost feel bad about that because the story is about to get good with Kyle turning 18 in a few days and things do heat up.
> 
> I have explained to several people some of my writing process. I'm annoyed to the high heavens because I have stories I need to focus on and I have this new Style story nagging at me. I'm talking dialogue, how certain scenes will play out. Usually when this happens I will start writing the story. I'm trying to hold off for the moment but not sure how that will work out. I mean it's Style!
> 
> Anyway enough rambling, enjoy the chapter :-)

STAN

I couldn’t believe how the Broflovski’s reacted. I’m beyond pissed off. I call Token soon as I’m in my car. I told him to meet at our usual bar and tonight I’m drinking. I don’t give a damn if I work tomorrow. I get there before Token for a change. By the time he shows up I’m already on my second beer.

 

“Oh man you must have had a bad day,” he stated removing his blazer before sitting down. I’m sure my face is telling him everything he needs to know about my day.

 

“You seem extra dressed up,” I noted taking in his outfit.

 

“Yeah,” he replied losing his tie. “Had to go to court regarding a client. Anyway, what the fuck happened to you today?”

 

“I lost a client,” I muttered.

 

“You have lost clients before and I have never seen you this upset,” he points out. “Is this that one we talked about a couple of weeks ago?” I nod yes slowly. “I told you! You’re too close to this. I can take them for you.”

 

“I didn’t even get the chance to offer!” I almost shout pissed off. “I did the family session today and everything went out of control. The blamed me, saying I wasn’t helping, said they would go to another therapist.” I sigh deeply thinking of how I let Kyle down. “I feel like shit.” The server turns up and we both order some food. Token gets a drink and I ask for another.

 

“Man that is tough,” he sighed. “I mean you know family sessions are either intense or explosive, that sounded more like a demolition.” I rub my temples before pinching my nose.

 

“You have no idea,” I say looking down before meeting Token’s gaze. “I swear the parents are idiots, I’m sorry but they are. I’m debating on reporting them honestly.”

 

“Shit, did they do something wrong?” asked Token.

 

“They slapped the client right in front of me,” I explained. “Was going to do it again if I had not stopped them. I explained to them the position they were putting me and that’s what lead them to cancel on me.”

 

“You know parents get touchy about how they should discipline their kid,”

 

“This was not just discipline,” I replied. “They acted like they didn’t give a shit about him. I think he was trying to open up and they royally fucked that up.” I hold back from saying more. Token tries to cheer me up but it’s not working. I’m hoping that Kyle’s mom doesn’t hurt him. I finish up with Token and head home. I take everything off taking a shower to wash away today’s frustrations. I haven’t drunk this much in a long time. I end up falling into a deep sleep with little effort. Probably for the best since the room was beginning to spin reminding me of my college days. During my small breaks I would party hard knowing I couldn’t once class was in session. I’m awakened to my phone ringing and I see Bebe name on the screen. God has my ringer always been this loud.

 

“Stan?” she says.

 

“What,” I mumbled.

 

“It’s 10am,” she states.

 

“What!” I exclaim sitting up. “You’re just now calling me!” I missed two appointments. I look around my room and can see the daylight peaking around the curtains. 

 

“It’s fine,” she replied. “I cancelled your appointments for the rest of today. I’m sorry if you’re mad at me for doing that but you seemed to have had a hard day yesterday. I think you should take 24 hours to recoup.”

 

“Thanks, Bebe,” I replied. “I really do need this.”

 

“Stan, I usually don’t speak for our clients but you’re good at what you do,” Bebe says softly. “I’m sorry if someone made you feel otherwise.” I can’t help but smile.

 

“Thank you,” I reply sounding more like myself. “You can have the day off too of course. I will pay you for it.”

 

“You’re the best boss ever!” she exclaims. Bebe ends the call and I toss my phone back on my nightstand before rolling back over. It’s hard for me to go back to sleep now. I turn on my TV and decide to catch up on some TV shows. I kick my covers off to go fix myself some breakfast. Nothing special just some French toast with a side of sausage. Actually makes me miss my mom a little, she cooks a mean breakfast. I sitting in my bed eating when I hear my cell ring. It’s a number I don’t recognize but only my patients would have it among a few others.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Dr. Marsh?” I recognize his voice right away and I feel like I stopped breathing. “Dr. Marsh can you hear me?”

 

“Yes, I’m here Kyle,” I say in my professional tone although I feel overwhelmed. I didn’t think I would be hearing from him this soon or ever. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “I’m really sorry about yesterday.”

 

“It was not your fault,” I reply sitting my food aside. I want to see him face to face to provide even more reassurance. I know he is feeling extremely guilty about this. I don’t want him to take any steps backwards because of this, he has come too far.

 

“It is,” he sighs heavily. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper and hit Ike. I mean…I want to keep seeing you.” I get this feeling in my stomach when he says this, making my heart swell. He made it sound like we’re dating….I blink several times trying to stay focused.

 

“I know we have a bond,” I say carefully. “I have a colleague that I trust with my life that is willing to speak with you.” I can hear Kyle sigh unhappily, it almost sounds tearful but I’m not sure.

 

“I will,” he said softly. “Um you said I can talk to you whenever I want, right?”

 

“Yes, I remember,” I reply knowing where this is going. 

 

“I want to see you today like I normal would,” he continued. “I know you’re not getting paid for it but I mean if we can talk for just 15 minutes.”

 

“It’s fine Kyle,” I say trying to calm him down. He sounds like he was about to breakdown if I said no which I wasn’t going to. I know he needs me right now. “I’m actually not working today, I took a personal day.” I’m trying to decide what to say next.

 

“You guys get personal days,” he laughed. This makes me smile to know he is relaxing a little.

 

“Yeah okay,” I chuckled. “Is there somewhere for me to meet you so we can talk?”

 

“Not really,” he replied. “I don’t want my parents to see me.” I agree with him on this. I do not want another confrontation like yesterday. I don’t think I will be able to hold back if I see them trying to put their hands on Kyle.

 

“I don’t really do this but you can come to my home just this one time,” I reply.

 

“For real!” he exclaims. “Okay text me the address.” I feel like a damn teenager that is sneaking around but I’m a grown ass man. Kyle’s voice get a bit muffled but I can make out what he is saying. “Cartman, I’m on the phone. It’s mom, she is checking up on me.” Why he is lying to his boyfriend? Makes me wonder does Cartman have some ill feelings towards me. Something tells me the Broflovski’s aren’t too fond of Cartman either after yesterday’s session. They did describe him as disgusting and being an asshole, they’re not wrong. “I have to go home right after school.” I could hear Cartman growl loudly, no mistaking that. “I might try to sneak out but I can’t promise you anything. Go away before my mom says something. I never keep her on hold this long. Mom, I will be right there at 4:15pm sharp.” I know Kyle is using code.

 

“Okay,” I reply. “I will see you then.” I end the call running into my living room. It looks okay but it could look better. I start fixing everything up as if he is coming right this minute. I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. Having a patient, a young patient at that inside my home. I’m not doing anything wrong. Kyle is not dangerous and I know he won’t hurt me. I wonder if he is going to be to hungry when he gets here. I don’t want to chance it. I need to go and pick up some snacks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already in progress of being written!

STAN

I head to the grocery store and grab some items. I got snacks foods as well as some sodas and teas. I don’t know what Kyle likes. In the office I always offer something and this will be no different. Just more exciting offers besides water and coffee. I’m loading my bags in the car when I hear someone call out for me. The voice is small. I look around and I see Michael running towards me.

 

“Michael!” yells Wendy. I kneel down so I can hug Michael. Sometimes it makes me wonder what it would be like if Wendy and I had a child. Feels like Michael is mine sometimes.

 

“You know how your mom is,” I warn him. “You shouldn’t run off like that.”

 

“Why not?” he asked tilting his head. “You’re family.” I pat his head before standing up as Wendy finally reaches.

 

“He is so fast,” she said. “Michael, what did I tell you about running off.”

 

“It was uncle Stan,” he pouted.

 

“You need to stay with me,” explained Wendy. “Even if it was your father you can’t just go running off, okay?” He nods looking annoyed but agreed none the less. Michael is going to be hand full when he gets older. I’m sure they know that as well. “How come you’re not at work?”

 

“I’m taking a personal,” I replied as I loaded my bags into the car. “I needed some food for home or whatever.” Wendy is staring at me.

 

“What?” I ask.

 

“Who’s the guy?” she grinned.

 

“There is no guy,” I replied.

 

“You’re glowing Stan,” she laughs.

 

“Uncle Stan you have a boyfriend?” asked Michael. I can’t help but laugh because of how he asked.

 

“Here Michael, play with mommy’s phone while uncle Stan and I have a private conversation.” Wendy has Michael sit on the inside of my car. “Stan seriously, are you seeing someone?”

 

“No, you know I would have told your husband if I was dating anybody,”

 

“That is true,” She replied adjusting her purse. “Despite your awful day, you seem to be in a better mood.”

 

“Oh he told you about that,” I said leaning against my car. “I can’t say much on it but I have never been so pissed.” Wendy rubs my shoulder.

 

“I know,” she replies. “You really go above and beyond for your people. Just remember to know when to pull back. I’m there to keep Token in check but you, you don’t have anyone. It’s just you and your work.” So true. “When was the last time you saw your mom?”

 

“Uh Easter,” I reply.

 

“Come on Stan, that is terrible. They live 20 minutes from you.”

 

“I hear about this enough from my dad,” I replied. My dad was sad when I went away for college. He called me often, more so than my mom did.

 

“You should listen to him,” she replied. “I know there is a guy. I’m happy for you. It’s about time you jumped back into those waters.” I have dated a few guys but never anything serious. They would always end up turning me off in some way or another. It didn’t help that I was a busy student and trying to get my own practice. I decide to not correct Wendy. She opens my car door. “Michael let’s get you home.” I hug Michael and Wendy good bye. I get in my car realizing that I’m cutting it close. I don’t want to look like I am unorganized. I get home in time grabbing all my bags in one trip. I didn’t feel like making several trips to the car. I get into the apartment putting everything up quickly.

 

I will ask him if he wants anything when he gets here. I don’t want to seem like I’m trying to impress him. I say this yet I’m taking a quick shower before he arrives. It took forever for me figure out what I was going to wear. I’m not in the office so I can actually wear what I want but I don’t want to look like a dork. I decide on some jeans and just a plain tee shirt. I turn on the TV in living room while I wait. Time is dragging, it probably doesn’t help that I keep looking at the clock. When I notice, it is after 4:30 and I become worried. I send him a text to his phone but I don’t hear back from him. I sigh giving up by the time 4:50 rolls by and I hear a knock on my door. I look out the peep hole and it’s him. I swing the door open and he is sweaty.

 

“Um what…”

 

“I had to run here,” he apologizes cutting me off. “I’m sorry I’m late and super sweaty, god I feel disgusting. I hate being sweaty. Cartman wanted to walk me home. So I had to pretend to go home and then leave.” Jesus this guy is suffocating. Kyle face is so red from running all the way here.

 

“Do you need some water?” I asked.

 

“Yeah that would be awesome,” he replied. I went to get him a glass of water. I come back and see he did the same thing he did when in the office. He removed his shoes and is sitting on my loveseat. He is looking around at my place from where he is sitting. He sees me watching him and his face becomes nervous. I hand him the water sitting on my sofa.

 

“What did you tell your mother?” I asked. I know he had to lie to her. I don’t agree with it but after seeing her in action yesterday I don’t feel bad for her one bit.

 

“I told her I had to tutor Kenny,” he replied. “She loves Kenny so I knew she wouldn’t give me shit. Plus, Kenny will cover for me. I already gave him the heads up.” I nod feeling a little bad for encouraging this.

 

“What did you want to discuss?” I asked trying not to go off topic too much. It’s easy to do that with Kyle. It doesn’t feel like I’m talking to a kid of patient.

 

“I wanted to know what you thought of my parents?” he asked. I did not expect to hear him say this. I guess my face is giving me away. “You’re not my doctor anymore. You can tell me truth now right?”

 

“My thoughts don’t matter,” I say carefully. I don’t like his parents, as of right now I want to kick his dad’s ass and cruse out his mother but that wouldn’t solve anything. “How do you feel?” I look at him closely.

 

“I’m still shaken a bit,” he says with a deep sigh. “My mom said I can’t stay the night over Cartman’s anymore. I think you scared her though.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “She didn’t hit me when we got home, usually she would. She just yelled at me which is no big deal because I’m use to hearing her mouth. I feel like she knew I liked coming to see you. No other reason for her to get that mad.”

 

“Why would you say that? What do you mean she doesn’t like seeing you happy?” 

 

He shrugs. “Just a feeling. I mean they don’t pay attention to me unless I’m fucking up or happy.” He leans forward. “I don’t have much to be happy about now days. Cartman use to stay over at our house all the time. Then when I started failing, getting into fights, Cartman was the only thing that made me happy. She banned him from the house. I doubt this was about me failing classes because if she really cared she would have been happy about my scholarship instead of pushing it under the rug. I would go see him but she started nagging me every time I came back home. I started getting grounded and she could take everything away but I didn’t care. No internet, no TV, no phone but Cartman. She took him away or tried.” Kyle stops to drink some water.

 

If I had kids I would never treat them that way. I tried to reason with them yesterday, I really did. They’re hurting him with this behavior and treatment. I don’t like Cartman either but maybe they should have asked him why he was spending so much time with him. Ask him is everything okay.

 

“I hope things get better for you” I state calmly. I must remember to keep my emotions in check. “Oh let me get you the card for the new therapist I recommend.” I go and grab Token’s card off my dining table and I hand it to Kyle. He stands up pulling his wallet out of his jeans. His hips are so slender I notice as his shirt raises a little. I shake my head trying to refocus my mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling sick today going to get these chapters up for you all.

STAN

“Are you hungry? I have food?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied looking at his feet.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I asked.

 

“I’m not thinking about anything,” he lied. “I’m just tired.”

 

“I know you better than you think,” I chuckle. “Nice try.”

 

“I don’t know…..” he replied. “I feel……conflicted, I would rather not go into details.”

 

“That’s fine,” I reply not wanting to push the issue. “I just here to help support you.” I can’t help but notice his face is still red. “Do I need to turn the air down more?”

 

“It’s fine, really,” Kyle sighs and looks down at his feet again. “Can we play games?”

 

“If you want,” I replied. “My systems are right over there.”

 

“I saw,” he replied getting off the loveseat. He went over and sat in front of my TV. His red curly hair looks so shiny because of him sweating. I find myself want to touch them. Are his curls soft? What do they smell like? “Come on!” I turn on the TV before sitting down in front of it with him. I’m pleasantly surprised when he picks out a fighting game I haven’t played in forever. We end up playing for an hour before he announces he needs a snack. He follows me to my kitchen to see what I have. I open the pantry so he can see what I have.

 

“I have Oreos, Doritos, Cheese Its, Utz, more cookies…..” I feel Kyle trying to looking over my shoulder, I move slightly so he can see.

 

“What’s Utz?” he asked.

 

“Oh shit,” I laughed. Whoops, didn’t mean to say that, too late now. “This is a chip brand that is from up north. So awesome, you have to try it. I ordered these from Amazon. I’m so glad I can get them somewhere. These chips got me through many of nights of hard core studying,” Kyle laughs grabbing the bag. We head back to the living room and I am surprised when he sits on the sofa.

 

“Can we watch a movie?” I check the time on my phone.

 

“Just one,” I reply. “I don’t want you getting home too late.” He looks so happy here, in fact it’s the happiest I have seen him since we meet. I hate the fact that I’m sending him back to that house. I walk over to him sitting down. I gave Kyle the remote giving him total control since he has none of that at home. He picks a movie after searching for some time. The opening credits start and I see him get up. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m turning off this light,” he explained cutting off the living room lamp. “This glare is a killer.” He sits back down and force myself to focus on the movie. I keep trying to think of more things I can do to help Kyle. I notice after some time he is super quiet. I look over at him, he has fallen asleep. He barely even touched his chips. Well I’m sure the past two days were awful for him and emotionally draining. I sigh looking at my phone. It’s 5:30, I know he doesn’t have school tomorrow and I’m off, he still needs to get home. I decide to let him sleep for a little while.

 

I get up to go to my room. I turn on the TV grabbing my laptop. I need to email my clients and apologize for today. I always feel bad when I have to take a personal day. I could also get some notes together for this upcoming Monday. I managed to get a lot done losing track of time. I sent a text to Bebe and told her we would be open on Monday. I looked back down and realized it was going on 7. God is he still sleep? I peek into my living room and he is still out. I walk over deciding he slept enough.

 

“Kyle,” I said shaking him thinking back to the night he was passed out in the back of my car. Glad we’re not having a repeat of that. I don’t ever want to see him like that again. The second shake Kyle opens his eyes, he blinks a few times before focusing on these green orbs on me. I lose my balance staring at him falling to my knees I brace myself a bit with the sofa edge to soften my fall. Kyle sits up bringing his face close to mine by the time I recover.

 

We look at each other as intense silence hangs in the air. I’m trying to get words out but I can’t, all I can do is look into Kyle’s eyes. Before I can form another thought our lips are touching. The kiss is soft, enduring. Kyle’s lips are so moist, he leans into the kiss putting more effort to massage his lips against mine. I continue kissing Kyle becoming lost in my own emotions I was trying to hide. I part my lips slightly while kissing him and Kyle licks at the inside of my mouth a little.

 

“Ah-ahhh…..”I moan embarrassed beyond belief. Kyle pulls me closer to him forcing me to kiss him harder by wrapping his arms around my neck. 

 

“Ha….hahh……” Kyle pants into my mouth. I groan as he spreads his legs allowing me to fit between them. Kyle slides his hand into my hair causing me to moan into the kiss as I lay on top of him. I grid against him feeling how hard he is. Kyle moans at this gesture. “Nnnggghh….”he moans as he grips my hair. I pull back looking into Kyle’s eyes. I cradle his face softly because he deserves to be loved and handled with care. The way he is looking at me makes me harder. I feel this pull as I lean forward kissing him slowly with my eyes open. I’m pleased that Kyle follows this movement and keeps his eyes open as well. I roll my hips slightly earning a moan from Kyle, he sounds like he is feeling really good. “Mmmppphh…..ahhh…..hahh….” I close my eyes continuing to roll my hips knowing that he likes this. Kyle begins to kiss me again with his arms wrapping around my waist. He begins to roll his hips to meet mine.

 

“Arrrgghhh…..”I moan. God damn he feels good. I groan into his mouth as we continue to kiss and grind against each other.

 

“Ohhh…..Dr. Marsh,” he moans against my lips. I then remember how much older I am than him. “I-I’m going….hahh….ha…to cum, pleaseeee….ahh….don’t stop.” I do stop moving, opening my eyes to focus on him.

 

“Kyle,” I say.

 

“No,” he says cutting me off looking at me firmly. “Don’t you say it.”

 

“Kyle,” I warn. Kyle ignores me grabbing my ass pushing me towards him. I fight not to moan turning my face to the side so he couldn’t see me. “You’re too young.”

 

“I will be 18 in a couple days,” he explains almost begging. “Please, I want to feel you inside of me, become one with me.” I shake my head before looking back at him. I’m an adult I have to put my foot down. Kyle grabs my dick on the outside of my pants. His hand is so warm, big, yet small, his grip is frim. “Pleaseeee,” I’m not sure he is pleading or just wrecked. He starts to stroke me through my pants.

 

I groan as I get up off the sofa turning away from him breathing hard. I’m so hard but I can’t do this. I start to shake a little while trying to even my breathing.

 

“Don’t you want me?” asked Kyle. I can hear him walking towards me. I do want him, I want him a lot. I’m so annoyed and angry at myself for allowing this to happen. He is too fragile and us being together….it can’t happen. Kyle hugs me from behind wrapping his arms around my waist. I feel a sense of relaxation feeling his heart beat, his warmth.

 

“We can’t do this,” I whispered like a scared child. “I…. you should…” I feel Kyle let me go. He walks over and puts his shoes on. I look on wanting to stop him but I know it is best to let him go. I can’t even talk because I’m actually upset. “Kyle!” He is at the door with his hand on the handle ready to go. “Please call the therapist I gave you. We can still talk, just not……that.” Kyle gives me a weak smile before leaving. I walk over locking the door. I just stare at it for a few minutes as if I was expecting Kyle to come back. 

 

“Fuck!” I yell pounding my fist against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is when everything starts to change for the better. I know it doesn't look like it but it does :-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-)

KYLE

I leave Dr. Marsh apartment with tears streaming down my face. I did not think rejection could hurt this much. I also did not plan to make a move on him. Maybe he is not gay and used me as being young as an excuse. I’m crying by the time I get close to home. I take a deep breath wiping my face changing direction to go to Cartman’s. He said that no one would want me and he’s right. I don’t know why I thought otherwise. 

 

I guess Dr. Marsh doesn’t want a nut job like me but the kiss. The kiss he gave me was so…..I don’t know the word for it, deep maybe. It felt lustful but it felt right. Like we have both been holding back everything. Whatever I’m overthinking this. He told me no and he’s not gay! I knock on the door hard almost pounding.

 

Mrs. Cartman actually greets me and allows me inside. I didn’t tell Cartman I was showing up but doesn’t matter, he is always here. I open his room door and he is sitting in front of his computer, he looks up surprised but happy to see me.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

“I snuck out,” I lied. I pull my shirt over my head tossing it on the floor. “I want to fuck, now.”

 

“Wow,” said Cartman standing up. “Aren’t we bossy today.”

 

“Damn right,” I said undoing my pants. “Grab the lube and I want a pain killer.”

 

“Why?” he asked confused. “You haven’t used it in months.”

 

“I know,” I replied sliding my shoes off. I step out my pants and boxers quickly. “I just want them okay.” Cartman shrugs before going into his stash giving me the pill. I take it with a shot of alcohol. I go sit on the bed watching as Cartman gets undress.

 

“Your mom must have really pissed you off,” he grinned walking over to me. “She is actually doing me a favor.” Cartman leans over me grabbing my dick. “You’re already leaking, you must need it bad.”

 

“Stop talking and fuck me,” I growl at him. I bend over letting Cartman take me from behind. This time is no different from the others. My mind is filled with Dr. Marsh except this time I know what it feels like to have his body against mine. I was so worked up from earlier I don’t last long. I cum hard leaving a nice amount for Mrs. Cartman to wash later. After I cum Cartman flips me on my back. He likes seeing my face but I don’t care to see his. I’m not being mean but he is not the person I want. He finally cums and I’m glad this is all over.

 

“God you were good tonight,” he said breathing hard. “Man you have to come see me more often when your mom pisses you off.” Cartman crashes beside me as I’m looking up at the ceiling.

 

“I do,” I replied still panting. It is quiet for a moment until I say “I want to break up,” 

 

“What?” drones Cartman.

 

“I want to break up,”

 

“Are you kidding me?” he asks with his voice rising. I turn to look at him from my spot on the bed.

 

“No,” I reply. Cartman sits up and I follow. He is giving me a serious death stare.

 

“So what was this?” he asks angrily. “A pity fuck?”

 

“I don’t know,” I lied. I was horny from the make out session with Dr. Marsh. I’m hurt, I’m upset, I just needed to feel something. “I didn’t plan on breaking up with you…I just…”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about!” he said yelling as he stood up to tower over me. “Why are you doing this?”

 

“I don’t love you Eric,” I say getting up and grabbing my underwear sliding them back on. “I mean I like us being friends but I don’t want to date you anymore.”

 

“Where the fuck is this coming from?” he asked walking over to where I’m getting dressed. “We have been dating over a year and now it’s oh we are better as friends. Is this because of your shrink?”

 

“My shrink?” I questioned. “Eric seriously, what the fuck does that have to do with anything? I don’t have a shrink anymore remember. This is me making this decision.” I button my pants stuffing my feet in my shoes.

 

“I love you Kyle,” he says softly. “I love you although you were raped, violated, and the drugs.”

 

“Fuck you!” I seethed remembering the rape on top of Dr. Marsh rejection is too much right now.

 

“We just got done doing that,” said Cartman. I pull my shirt over my head heading towards the door. “Kyle wait!” Cartman grabs my arm and I snatch away from him. How dare he throw my rape in my face like that. There is nothing funny about this. I walk out the door as he calls after me. 

 

As I walk home I feel so disgusting and ugly. I’m crying again without realizing it. I wipe my face before going into the house. I’m glad to see mom is not there in the living room. She for sure would have been nosy asking why my face is red and stained with tears, I don’t have it in me to think of a good lie. I head to my room quickly before Ike spots me, high or not I will knock his ass out if he says the wrong thing to me. I get undressed in bad need of a shower. I can hear my phone buzzing. I don’t even bother answering it, I know it is only Cartman. 

I grab my stuff heading to the bathroom in the hall to take a shower. The whole time I keep thinking about everything that happened. I made a fool of myself in front of Dr. Marsh, I pushed away the one person who would want me. I don’t know what I’m doing. Maybe I can land me a job and move out on my own. I have no idea if that is even possible. In fact, I know Kenny would totally be down for being my roommate. 

 

I head back into my room getting dressed in my night clothes. I sit down at my desk getting online to update my profile that I’m no longer dating. Only close friends knew I was dating Cartman which is not many. I roll my eyes thinking how Craig seriously thought I wanted his girlfriend, such an idiot he can be.

 

I busy myself with putting in job applications that I could do online. I hear my phone buzz and I see that it is Kenny. Perfect timing.

 

“Hey Kenny,”

 

“So you are single now huh,” I can picture him grinning wide.

 

“Yes,” I reply.

 

“What happened?” he asked sounding concerned. “I thought you and Cartman were okay,” I can’t tell him I ended our relationship because I have a crush on my doctor or use to be doctor.

 

“It wasn’t going anywhere,” I sigh. “I mean I started to feel like I was using him. I just told him the truth, I was not in love with him.”

 

“He actually agreed?”

 

“You know damn well he didn’t,” I roll my eyes. “He tried to keep talking, I had to walk away. My mind is made up.”

 

“It is what it is,” replied Kenny.

 

“Kenny, I’m looking for a job and when I get one would you be willing to be my roommate?”

 

“Seriously!” exclaimed Kenny. “That would be fucking awesome! I can’t wait to get out of this house. That is perfect.”

 

“Calm down,” I replied chuckling. “I need to get a job first.”

 

“Where are looking?”

 

“Just online for now,” I explained. “I’m planning to go to the mall tomorrow to see if I can find something.”

 

“I’m sure you will find something that is you,” encourages Kenny. “How are you going to continue to see your doctor?” I forgot I didn’t fill Kenny in on what happened.

 

“My parents fired him,” I replied sadly.

 

“What? Why?” he asked. “He seems like a really doctor. He didn’t come off as the ‘know it all, I’m better than you’ type of doctor.

 

“Long story,” I sighed. I don’t want to tell Kenny how I feel about Dr. Marsh, he might figure out my crush for him and I don’t want anyone knowing. “Overall Dr. Marsh was trying to get them to understand me but they were refusing. I ended up fighting Ike and that lead to his huge blow out because he stopped mom from slapping me.”

 

“Dude I wish I could have been there,”

 

“I wish I wasn’t even there,” I huff. “I was so upset. I begged my mom to keep letting me see him but she refused.”

 

“I am sure your mom’s ego is seriously bruised.”

 

“She has been on serious bitch mode since. I doubt they will even do anything for my birthday this year.”

 

“That’s okay. I can do something for you.” I smile. Kenny and I talk about where we think we could get a place. I would like to live where Dr. Marsh lives but it looks super expensive and I can’t bear seeing him right now. At the same time thought I want to be close to him. As I talk to Kenny I almost feel like myself, like before the incident. I wonder if I even really need to see the doctors anymore. I would still go if it was Dr. Marsh but since it’s not I will pass on the extra help. He is the only person I trust even if he broke my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can seriously see Cartman doing his little whining baby voice when he tells Kyle he loved him although he takes drugs and was raped. Fucking asshole *rolls eyes*


	18. Chapter 18

STAN

It has been months and I have still not managed to get a hold of Kyle. I’m wondering if I handled this whole thing wrong. I know he was turning 18 in a few days but I mean he is in a fragile state, I couldn’t do it. Maybe I should have explained that to him that night more clearly. I was just so scared because I really wanted to be with him intimately. It was so difficult for me to think clearly. I know he will be starting college in a few weeks. I have gone to places I know he would be. I feel like a stalker because I even sat outside of his parents’ house but I don’t think he lives there anymore because I didn’t see him at all. I tried different days, different times. I feel just awful about how things were left between us.

 

Token and I are at our usual spot and Wendy is actually joining us while Bebe babysits Michael. Wendy is having a margarita and is grinning. I’m sure she doesn’t get out much because she is seriously tossing the drinks back. We have our food and just talking about life.

 

“Are things slowing down for you again?” asked Wendy.

 

“Yeah, most kids are in school or will be soon,” I replied sipping my beer. “I don’t mind though. I could use a little rest.”

 

“You have seemed stressed,” noted Token. I haven’t told Token what happened. I may tell him sometime soon. I just haven’t felt right since the whole thing happened with Kyle.

 

“I’m fine,” I replied almost annoyed. Wendy sticks her lip out.

 

“Things not work out with the new guy?” she asks.

 

“Wendy, I keep telling you that there is no guy!” I exclaim. Token laughs.

 

“She strongly believes you’re seeing someone or was,” explains Token. “I told her you weren’t. You would have told me.”

 

“Ditto,” I replied sitting my drink down. Glad someone believes me. The only reason I let Wendy get away with it is because I have known her since I was elementary. “I will be right back.” I got up to head towards the restroom. I choose to go to a urinal wanting to get in and get out of there quickly. I can hear some sounds, like someone was making out or something. Once I finish I look over and sure enough I see two pairs of feet under the door. Seriously people, get a room. I roll my eyes as I go to wash my hands when I hear Kyle’s voice. I feel my neck snap around towards the stall. I didn’t even dry my hands. I’m walking closer to the stall to see if it is really him.

 

“Shhhh, they’re going to hear us. You’re going to buy me another drink right?” This fucker has the nerve to giggle. I’m on fire! I see the door open and the look on Kyle’s face is priceless. The worst part is this guy is way older than him. He looks to be about in his 60’s.

 

“Sir are you aware that he is underage?” I state in a tone like I’m his parent.

 

“What’s it to you?” he snarled.

 

“I’m his therapist,” I replied balling up my fist. “I’m surprised he hasn’t cut your balls off yet.” The guy starts to move towards the door slowly as Kyle looks at me in shock. It could be because I said he is my patient or that I made him sound crazy. The man looks at Kyle then back at me before ducking out of the bathroom.

 

“What the fuck!” stated Kyle glaring daggers at me. I can tell he is high because his eyes are glazed over and usually they look livelier than they do now. This kills me but I have to stay focused on the matter at hand.

 

“I have been trying to reach you for months,” I replied.

 

“I got my number changed when I moved out,” he explains running his hands through his curls. “You totally just fucked up my ride home and my night cap.” I choose to ignore his comment referring to the night cap with this complete stranger who could be his damn grandpa.

 

“I can give you a ride home if you need it,” I offer. Kyle folds his arms. 

 

“Are you going to give me a night cap?” he asked. I can feel myself blush because I would like nothing than to have my hands on his skin again. He is so mad at me, I can see it, I can feel it. I have yet to see him display his angry towards me since I have known him.

 

“Kyle, I think we need to talk and here is not the place to do that.”

 

“Now you want to talk,” he snorts walking out of the bathroom door. This is coming from the guy who didn’t call me once! He has my number. I frown as he follows me to the table. Wendy spots Kyle right away. He is hard to miss with all that red hair.

 

“Kyle!” she exclaims standing up and hugging him. Is Wendy that messed up she hasn’t noticed that Kyle is too young to be in here? “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “My night got messed up a little but that’s okay.”

 

“Sorry to hear that,” says Wendy. “Are you ready for college? I loved going to school.”

 

Kyle smiles weakly. “Not yet. I’m not looking forward to balancing work and school.” He got a job. It would make sense, he said he moved out. Oh god I hope he didn’t move in with Cartman. I hold back from asking.

 

“That is completely understandable,” grins Wendy. “Don’t let it stop you. Oh I’m sure you remember my husband Token Black? Token say hi.” Kyle gets nervous as I think it dawns on him this is the doctor I wanted him to see.

 

“Hi,” he says slowly.

 

“Hey,” said Token. “Man I remember when you were a kid and Wendy would babysit you.” Kyle laughs at the memory.

 

“I clearly remember you two making out on the couch,” he points out. I stifle a laugh as Wendy face turns bright red. I guess she thought they were being sneaky.

 

“I need to get him home,” I reply cutting the reunion short. I gave Token a look and he nods. It was my ‘I need to handle shit’ look.

 

“Why?” asked Wendy. “He can join us.”

 

“No,” I say sternly. Wendy looks at me as if she is about to say something crazy.

 

“Wendy,” says Token speaking up before she can. “Stan has some stuff he needs to take care of. Work related I’m sure and he didn’t want to say that out loud but you’re making him feel bad.” I see Kyle roll his eyes at this. Damnit.

 

“I’m sure Stan won’t mind,” smiled Kyle sliding into the booth. “Gives him time to finish his food before he takes me home.” I don’t even have an appetite as I slide into the booth behind Kyle. His eyes are hooded as he looks at Wendy. Kyle looks at me after a moment. “You’re not eating.”

 

“Uh I’m a little full,” I reply.

 

“I didn’t know you and Stan were close,” said Wendy before sipping her drink. Wendy better not mention that she knows Kyle was my patient. That was his mother’s doing not mine. With him being high I can’t really put it past him to not run away with it.

 

“A lot of things you don’t know about me Wendy,” replied Kyle.

 

“You have grown up a lot since I have last babysat you,” she points out. “Speaking of which you may want to contact your mother. She is worried sick.” I keep my game face on but I’m so glad to know he is not talking to her. If he is not in touch with his family I wonder why is he doing drugs.

 

“I will call her tomorrow,” I know he is lying. He looks at Token. “Did you go to school with Wendy and Stan?”

 

“Yes,” he replied.

 

“I never really saw you,” he noted. “Except for when Wendy started dating you. I thought you lived in the next city over of something.”

 

“I have been around,” replied Token. “I live in the bigger houses with my parents. I have my own house now but you know what I mean. You never asked questions about me?”

 

“No,” he replies. “Wendy was my baby sitter and I did not want to cross certain lines. Besides you seem to make her really happy.” Wendy blushes a little as she looks at Token. “Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I went to school with you guys.”

 

“Why would you say that?” asked Wendy.

 

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “You guys seem pretty cool. I hate the people I went to school with.” Wendy laughs.

 

“I was far from cool,” she smiles. “Stan here is a different story.”

 

“Shut up,” I say not wanting her to discuss my past in front of him.

 

“Tell me more,” replied Kyle leaning on the table.

 

“Stan was on the football team,” she explains. “What position did you play? I don’t remember.”

 

“Wide Receiver,” I sigh because she can never remember.

 

“Right!” she exclaims. “So he actually could have been playing in the NFL or something but here he is helping kids mentally, amazing.”

 

“Wendy I don’t think Kyle wants to hear about that,” said Token.

 

“I don’t mind,” he replied. “I don’t know much about him.” I see Token give me this look. I just look away not ready to confess my sins. 

 

“Not much to know,” continued Wendy after sipping her drink. “He pretty much the same guy he was back then.”

 

“I bet had the girl’s fighting over him,” said Kyle smirking slightly.

 

Wendy laughs. “He most certainly did but they were barking up the wrong tree. I mean everyone knew Stan’s type and yet they kept trying anyway.”

 

“Wendy!” I exclaim. It’s not like Kyle hasn’t figured out that I’m gay but still. I would have preferred for her to not say anything about that. Kyle giggles which makes me less upset. He makes more chat with them while I flag down the server to get my food to go. I pack everything up and we bid farewell. I hear my phone chime and I look to see Token text me.

 

Token: Dude Kyle is totally into you.

 

Stan: Really? I didn’t notice

 

Token: Bullshit, you need to tell me what is going on

 

I sigh as we get close to my car. I never told Token I was helping Kyle and I won’t but this is so…. messy. I can’t let him find out he was my client. I am sure Token will put it together at some point. Kyle gets into the car and he is so quiet. He looks out the window not looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally hear what happened to Kyle the night he was raped. So you have full warning of what is to come. I will put another at the beginning of the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Kyle talks about his rape in this chapter so if you are sensitive to the subject feel free to skip that part of the chapter.

STAN

“Uh where do you live so I can drop off?” I ask. Kyle shrugs. God do I hate this. He use to talk to me so openly now it’s like his first session all over again. I start the car deciding to go to my apartment so we can have a nice long well needed chat. “How long have you been on drugs?”

 

“I can stop whenever I want,” he mutters. I can’t tell you how many people I have heard say this and it is not true. Maybe for a small few, I want to believe him but I don’t.

 

“You were going to go home with that man?” I ask. “What about your boyfriend?”

 

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” he snorts.

 

“What happened?” I asked before I could stop myself. Kyle for the first time looks at me and his eyes look so watery as if he is going to cry.

 

“I ended things,” he replied looking away again. “No big deal.”

 

“Sounds like you don’t want to talk about it,” I replied.

 

“I would rather not,” he replied. “He is still mad at me about it.” That let me know the break up was not Cartman’s idea. Deep down I’m doing back flips and super happy about this bit of information. I pull up to my apartment and Kyle realizes where we are.

 

“What are doing here?” he asked.

 

“I told you we needed to talk. You wouldn’t tell me your address so I came here.” Kyle turns away getting out of the car. I thought he was going to fight me for a moment. He walks over to my apartment door with his arms folded. I am trying to read him but it is hard at the moment, well at least he is here. I unlock the door allowing him inside. Kyle takes off his shoes which makes me feel better, I know he is not going to run away.

 

Kyle goes to sit down on the loveseat as usual. He is doing a breathing exercise and I’m surprised to see this. He seems like he is struggling more than ever. I lock the door before I walk over and sit next to him because I don’t want to be too far from him.

 

“Why did you never reach out to me?” I asked. Not the first thing I should be asking but I really want to know. I told him he could also talk to me or at least Token if anything.

 

“You didn’t want me,” he replied looking at the floor. “I was embarrassed.”

 

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” I replied looking at him although he is not looking at me. “You make is sound as if I didn’t return the kiss.”

 

“I know but you didn’t want me,” he said. “It really hurt me.” I grab his hand upset with myself for hurting him. That is the last thing I ever wanted.

 

“I did not mean to come off that way, I really care about you,” I admit slowly. “I just believe you’re really fragile and I couldn’t have sex with you.” Kyle looks up at me finally making eye contact.

 

“I’m not fragile,” he replies quickly. He looks away blushing wildly. I can feel my heart beating hard. I close my eyes no longer ignoring the fact that I have feelings for him.

 

“What have you been up to?” I asked. “Where do you work? Um are you happy? You don’t seem to be completely happy.” Kyle smiles a little before pulling one hand out my grip to tuck a curl behind his ear.

 

“I work at Dillards in the men’s department,” he explains. “I’m on the dress side of things. I have to sale dress shirts, suits, things like that. It is okay. I don’t like the pressure of sales but people seem to value my opinion so that helps.” He sighs. “Um if I had to say if I was happy right now. I would say yes and no.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It was really hard not talking to you,” he said lowly. “Kenny doesn’t know how much it bothered me so please don’t say anything to him.”

 

“I would never say anything to anyone about you that you wouldn’t want them to know.”

 

“What about that guy at the bar?” asked Kyle.

 

“Okay that was different,” I replied feeling stupid. “I want you to trust me. I wouldn’t say anything to put you in harm’s way.”

 

“Not even Dr. Black,” he laughs. I chuckle.

 

“Not even him. I gave you his card but I didn’t tell him who you were or anything about you. I wanted it to be up to you on how much you let Dr. Black in. Why did you never contact him?”

 

“I’m fine and I only wanted to talk to you,” he says. “It feels like a conversation and not like I’m being drilled for info.”

 

“Token I mean Dr. Black,” Kyle giggles “Is really cool. Is it because he knew you as a kid?”

 

“I actually didn’t know him and Wendy married,” he replied. “She came by the house whenever she could but I was either in my room or at school. That would have been awful to have to tell him my secrets.” Speaking of secrets……

 

“Kyle,” he looks at me. I think it is time I find out officially what happened in the past. I think now is a good time. “Are you ready to tell me what happened? I won’t leave you even when you do.”

 

“You promise?” he asked getting teary eyed. I squeeze his hand realizing I never let it go.

 

“I promise,” Kyle starts to shake a little bit before speaking.

 

“My junior year I started going to parties. I never went because I was too into my studies trying to out shine Ike. Cartman convinced me to go to this party one of the popular guys at school was having. Nick Logan, football player and had every girl kissing his ass. He wasn’t nice like Wendy described you to be.” I can feel myself blushing.

 

“Kenny was at the party as well. He snuck in though. He is treated like shit at our school because he was poor and then put in foster care.” I swear kids are evilest things on the planet sometimes. “I stuck up underneath him most of the time because I didn’t know too many of the popular kids at school. At some point during the party someone slipped something in my drink. I could have sworn I kept a good eye on my cup.” He stops to wipe away a tear. “Uh I just remember my body feeling heavy. I tried to locate Kenny. I’m sure he was off somewhere fucking so I went to look in the bedrooms. I looked in two and saw no one surprisingly. By the time I got to the 3rd one I was getting weaker. I went to sit on the bed to call Kenny, hell even Cartman but someone came in the room and closed the door.

 

My left hand is starting to hurt and I look down realizing my fist is balled up. I take a deep breath looking back at Kyle. 

 

“I’m listening,” I inform him. I’m not sure if I want to tell him this upsets me. He might get the wrong idea.

 

“I couldn’t fight off my attacker,” he sighed closing his eyes. “I was too weak by that point.” The tears are falling faster. “I never had sex before and it hurt because he was so rough.” Kyle closes his eyes taking a shaky breath. “I….” I squeeze his hand. “Oh god…..” he cries.

 

“It’s okay,” I replied rubbing his back with my left hand. “He can’t hurt you.”

 

“I came,” he said so lowly I almost didn’t hear him. I was not going to make him repeat it as he has completely broken down now crying hard. A rape victim experiencing an involuntary orgasm can make the healing process much harder. I hold Kyle close to me holding back my own tears. This was a high school party; how could they even get ahold of drugs like this. How could another human being ever hurt another? It takes a while but he finally calms down. “I feel so stupid and just ugly.”

 

“You’re not stupid,” I replied looking at him. “This was not your fault okay, know this was not your fault.” Kyle has tears coming down his face yet again.

 

“I had done so well with staying in control of my grades, everything at home and yet I couldn’t stop this attack or my body from liking it.”

 

“Your body didn’t like being attack,” I try to say as calm as possible. I’m so pissed right now that it is hard to hide it. I just hug him tightly not wanting to let go. I bury my face in his hair. After a while he starts to wiggle. “Sorry…..”

 

“It’s fine, you made me feel better,” he sighs. “Nick was the one who found me. He knew Cartman and I were somewhat friends. I had Cartman and Nick promise not to tell anyone. I could barely walk, and I was bleeding….down there. I think mostly because of tearing.” I flinch hearing him say that. I can see why he latched on to Cartman though. Cartman looked like his hero. He just happened to be in the right place at the right time “The worst part is that sicko took my boxers.” This sounds like the person knew what they were doing, almost as if they had done this before. I’m not going to tell Kyle this because I do not know if he can handle that information.

 

“You never had a rape kit done?”

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” he said looking down. 

 

“Thank you for telling me,” I said softly. “I appreciate it.” He nods.

 

“Can I get something to drink? That made me thirsty.” I know he is not only thirsty but emotionally drained. That was lot he got off his chest. I go into the kitchen and get him a glass water. I walk into the room and see Kyle standing. He is pacing a little bit.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

 

“Nothing I just….I can’t believe I finally spoke about it.”

 

“You’re very brave,” I state handing him the glass.

 

“It doesn’t feel like it,” he replies. “Can I talk to you about something else.”

 

“Yeah,” I say sitting down. Kyle follows shortly after drinking his water. He starts to blush like crazy.

 

“It was really hard for me to have sex with my then boyfriend,” he admits. I would expect that after such an experience and for it to be his first experience is even worse. He stops with his face deepening in shade. “Never mind the rest that was the main part.”

 

“There was more?” I asked amused slightly. Kyle laughs before checking his phone. “Can you explain what was going on with that man from earlier?”

 

“Not really,” he replied looking away.

 

“I’m not trying to tell you what to do, I just want you to be careful and safe.”

 

“I am,” he replies. “I should get going.”

 

“Um already,” I reply. Kyle laughs and I prefer this over how sad he was moments earlier.

 

“Kenny will start to worry,” he said.

 

“Okay uh I want to help you get over the incident,” I blurt out. I couldn’t even bare to say the word rape. “I mean if you will let me.”

 

Kyle blushes. “Will this be free?” 

 

“Yes. As long as you are completely honest with me.”

 

“I can do that,” replied Kyle. “Can you drop me off home?”

 

“I get to see where you live after all,” I joke. I watch Kyle as he slides on his shoes on while I put on my own. I grab Kyle’s hand stopping him. “You know I really care about you.” Kyle looks at me, he looks so choked up. He nods yes as we walk out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here Kyle is actually beginning to heal....about 12 chapters left in this story I think.....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today sucked ass for me. I hope this chapter out there makes someone day.

KYLE

I’m happy I told Dr. Marsh about what happened. I thought he would be repulsed but it seems like he may care about me more than he did before. I don’t want to over read anything we just started talking again. I can’t help but think about the night we kissed, it was so intense. I’m sitting in the car and it feels like there is this nervous air that wasn’t there before. Maybe it is because I know for sure he is gay and actually into me. I’m mad he knows about me being high, I didn’t want him to know about that.

 

For the past couple of months’ things have been interesting to say the least. Cartman was begging for me to take him back for a bit but finally realized I wasn’t going to change my mind. I have had a few other sexual partners but I always think about Dr. Marsh when I’m with them. Sex now seems to make me feel powerful, in control and I love that. I really want to have sex with Dr. Marsh but I’m not even sure how he would feel about that.

 

Dr. Marsh pulls into the parking lot parking his car. He looks at me and I missed him a lot. Not calling him was the hardest thing I ever had to do besides discussing my rape. I’m not ready to be away from him but I don’t want to seem clingy and crazy.

 

“Uh would you like to see my home?” I asked.

 

“Sure,” he smiled. We both get out of the car and I know Kenny is inside. I hope he doesn’t have company. I open the door allowing Dr. Marsh to head inside first. I close the door locking it quickly and putting on the latch. 

 

“Well this is the living room, kitchen is over here to the left, my room is over here to the right. I know it’s not much but it’s home.” I see Kenny come out of his room.

 

“Kyle you brought company back again?” he asked. I give him this look that is begging him to shut up. Dr. Marsh looks at Kenny as Kenny looks surprised.

 

“Doc, how are you?” he grins.

 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “This is a nice place you have.”

 

“It’s okay,” shrugged Kenny. “Are you treating Kyle again?”

 

“Oh no,” he replied. “I’m just catching up with him.” 

 

“Well don’t let me stop you,” he said making his way to the kitchen. I look at Dr. Marsh.

 

“Come on, I can show you were I spend most of my time,” I open the door to my room. I walk over and cut my lamp on. I hardly ever turn on the light in the room, always the lamp. I have a queen bed, one nightstand, a desk with one bookcase, and a dresser. I have TV on top of the dresser and a mirror on the closet door. I would like to say the room is a 10 by 12. I have a window between my bed and desk. “Uh what do you think?”

 

“It’s very you,” he smiled looking around. He looks at me and I feel warm all over. I want to reach out and touch him but I don’t know if I should. I take off my shoes and put them away.

 

“Can I get you anything?” I asked

 

“No,” he replied. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Much better,” I smiled. “I’m okay, I promise.” He smiles.

 

“Good,” he just stands there.

 

“D-do you want to sit down or s-something,” I stumble over my words because I’m so nervous.

 

“I can,” he replied.

 

“You can sit on my bed,” I reply. “I don’t mind.” I grab the remote off my nightstand turning it on. “I don’t have cable but I do have Hulu and Netflix.” Dr. Marsh laughs. “What?”

 

“You seem nervous,” he replied. “I am too honestly. I’m not your doctor anymore but I want to keep talking.” I smile knowing he likes listening to me talk. God I’m so fucked up I’m surprised he hasn’t ran for the hills. At the same time in the back of my mind I’m wondering why is he nervous. 

 

“I’m glad you like to listen to me,” I reply sitting on my bed beside him. Dr. Marsh takes his shoes off before getting more comfortable in the bed.

 

“You never explained how you came to live on your own,”

 

“Oh that,” I turn towards him. “It was bound to happen. Like after I broke up with Cartman I started planning my future. I felt like I deserve to be happy you know. Plus, my family made me feel uncomfortable. My mom tried to make me go to another doctor but I refused. I was turning 18 in a few days so I blew her off. They didn’t even help me move out.”

 

Dr. Marsh shakes his head. “I’m not surprised at all,” He finds something for us to watch. I did not think my night was going to be like this. I really thought I was going to have some guy balls deep in me but I will take doc over that any day. We’re watching the movie that he picked out. Things are going well and I’m doing my best to keep my hands to myself. I dreamed about him so much. I see his face whenever I close my eyes and now he is here.

 

I lean my head on his shoulder and he doesn’t move it. After a while I turn off my lamp before cuddling back to him. I’m so comfortable I fall asleep in his arms. I can smell Dr. Marsh scent all around me. I slept so hard, I ended up on my stomach drooling on my hand while Dr. Marsh is on his back. He sleeps so quietly. My wet hand is what woke me up. I adjust myself getting close to him. I close my eyes wishing we could stay this way forever.

I can feel Dr. Marsh body heat radiating from his skin. I shift my knee feeling his semi erection. I bury my face in his chest fighting the urge to do more. Dr. Marsh moans slightly causing me to grow hard. I let out a shaky breath as I try to keep myself in check. He shifts causing friction against my lower half. I moan and this time I think Dr. Marsh hears me, his eyes flutter open. We stare at each before slowly moving closer. I feel our lips touch and it takes me back to the first time we kissed.

 

“Kyle…” I kiss him knowing he is protest to this moment like the last time. I don’t want to hear any of it this time. I have missed him more ways than one. I press my body into his not wanting to lose contact. When I hear him moan I loosen up a little bit more. “Mmmppphh….” Dr. Marsh wraps his arms around my waist squeezing lightly. I feel like I can cum just from him touching me alone.

 

“Dr. Marsh..”

 

“I’m not your doctor anymore remember,” he said softly. “You can call me Stan.” I look at him. Stan, I get to call him by his first name! I lean back down kissing him wanting him inside of me instantly. Stan runs his right hand up my body and into my hair. Kissing him feels nothing like the kisses I shared with Cartman. My random guys I refused to let them kiss me. I just wanted the dick and nothing more. I feel that Stan cares about me, maybe even love me. I feel myself becoming dizzy from all the kissing we’re doing. I straddle his lap breathing hard as I look down at him. He still looks so unsure about this, god damn he is so hard.

 

“Stan….” I say softly. I roll my hips slightly earning a moan from him.

 

“Ah-ah..ahhh….” he moans. Stan is older than me, I’m not sure if I can please him like some other more experienced man could do. I lean over pressing my body into his chest kissing him while moving my hips slightly. Despite the fabric between us it feels so good. Stan and I continue to hump and kiss. Our breathing is coming out hard after a while. I sit up as Stan slides his hand up the front of my stomach and to my chest. I’m prepared to let my cock free. I look down at Stan panting as I go for the zipper on my jeans. I don’t get to pull my dick out as my room door opens and I see Cartman standing there. 

 

“What are you doing here!” I exclaim. I climb down off Stan no longer turned on. Seeing Cartman killed my arousal instantly.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked. He looked at Stan recognizing him immediately. “You’re fucking your doctor!”


	21. Chapter 21

KYLE

“He is not my doctor anymore and no,” I replied. We haven’t slept together, I mean not yet at least. “What the fuck do you want? You didn’t even knock you just come in here as if you own the place.” Where the fuck is Kenny? I wish he would have told me that Cartman was going to stop by.

 

“Whatever dude,” said Cartman rolling his eyes. “I need you and Kenny’s help in a couple of weeks. I’m getting my own place. Unlike you losers I can afford to live on my own.”

 

“Shut up,” I snap. I see Stan stand up straightening out his clothes.

 

“I guess I should get going,” he said walking over to his shoes.

 

“You don’t have to leave,” I reply trying not to sound sad.

 

“I might be here a minute so I think he should leave,” said Cartman.

 

“Shut up or I won’t help you move!” I threatened. 

 

“You have my number,” said Stan. “Call me later okay.” I nod sadly letting him go. “I will let myself out.”

 

“You do that,” said Cartman before turning to look at me. Soon as Stan is gone he goes in. “Are you fucking serious?”

 

“Cartman, we’re friends,” I replied. Although I would like to be something more….. “Nothing more than that. You’re acting like I was cheating on you or something.”

 

“So you’re admitting to sleeping with your doctor?” he asked appalled. 

 

“He is not my doctor!” I snap. I see Cartman eyes darken in a way I have never seen before.

 

“You know you never looked at me the way you stare at him,” he says coldly.

 

“What is that suppose to mean?”

 

“You look at him all funny like…like you’re in love,” snarled Cartman. “We dated and you never looked at me like that.”

 

“Cartman, I’m not doing this,” I said walking into the living room. I go to knock on Kenny’s door. he opens it only wearing his boxers. “You let Eric in without giving me a warning.”

 

“I’m still here you know,” said Cartman from behind me, I ignore him.

 

“I didn’t think it mattered,” he replied. “I’m okay with us helping him move. I was hoping you would agree so it would not take as long.”

 

“Fine,” I reply rolling my eyes. “You and I need to talk.” 

 

“I will be here for another hour but I have to head to work,” he explains.

 

“Alright,” I say before turning back to Cartman. “Just let us know the day and we will be there. You can go now.” Cartman comes over to me.

 

“I can pick up where you left off with that doctor,” he smirks. “I bet your dick is begging for release. I know how you tick.”

 

“There was nothing going on,” I reply. I made the mistake of sleeping with Cartman a few times after we broke up. I know better than that now. “Eric don’t go there. I have things to do so I need you to leave.”

 

“You have become so cold,” he growled. “We use to get along great. I don’t understand what changed.”

 

“People change all the time,” I reply getting annoyed. “If you can’t accept how things are maybe we don’t need to be friends at all.”

 

“Whatever,” he muttered walking towards the door. “I’ll talk to you later once you get that dildo out your ass.”

 

“Fuck you,” I snarl as he leaves. I walk over locking the door. I lean against it for a moment. I almost had sex with Stan, Cartman would fuck that up. I stomp over to Kenny’s room opening his door without knocking.

 

“You have any idea what you did?” I asked him.

 

“I didn’t know doc was still in there,” he replied. “I seriously thought he left. Cartman sounded pretty pissed about that.”

 

“He’s always pissed off so it doesn’t matter,” I reply rolling my eyes.

 

“What is going on with you and that doctor?” asked Kenny raising one eyebrow. 

 

“I don’t know……” I replied sighing. “I like him a lot. He isn’t my doctor anymore so it should be okay, right? I mean he said he would talk to me and still help me out. I don’t have to pay or anything.”

 

“I was surprised to see him,” said Kenny as he focuses on getting dressed. “You haven’t mentioned him in months let alone that you’re interested in him.”

 

“I had my reasons,” I explain. “You know I usually tell you what’s going on. This I just couldn’t….anyway I ran into him at the bar. It was so humiliating. I was about to come home with this guy I hooked but he interfered.”

 

“Of course he would,” replied Kenny. “It’s so obvious that he is into you as you much as you’re into him. He is pretty hot for an old guy.”

 

“He is not old,” I sit down on Kenny’s bed. “I ran into Wendy. He apparently knows her.”

 

“Wendy, your old babysitter?”

 

“So weird,” I chuckle. “She was able to tell me all this stuff I didn’t know about him. Like how he played football and he was super popular in high school. He likes to help people and is really giving.” Kenny looks at me smiling. “What are smiling at?”

 

“You’re so in love with him,” he stated. Love? I never really thought about it. I mean it crossed my mind earlier this morning but I figured it was just in the thrones of passion. I would like to say crush. I don’t know him enough to be in love.

 

“I don’t think it’s that,” I reply. “I do like him. Please don’t tell Cartman.”

 

“Why the fuck would I tell Cartman?” asked Kenny as he put on his tie. He works at this popular restaurant that requirements them to dress like butlers but he gets damn good tips. He even cut his hair to fit the part better for the restaurant.

 

“You let him in here so I’m not sure where your loyalty is,” I state rolling my eyes.

 

“Awww Kyle, you’re hurting my feeling man,” he said jokingly.

 

“You will be okay,” I said smiling.

 

“Yes I will. Oh Stan give me his card to give to you. He wasn’t sure if you still had his number.” I did, I have it saved in my phone although I never used it. Kenny doesn’t know this though.

 

“Do you really think he is into me?” I ask shyly. 

 

“Positive,” grinned Kenny.


	22. Chapter 22

STAN

I open the door not looking forward to this chat with Token. He gives me a quick hug before looking around my apartment. I lock the door before running my hands through my hair before walking to sit down on my couch.

 

“What’s up Token?” I ask.

 

“You already know why I’m here,” he stated sitting down on the sofa. “What the hell was that last night?”

 

“It’s a lot I can’t tell you,” I reply. “Kyle is or was a client.” Token looks like he is thinking and I can tell when it sinks in.

 

“Shit…..” he said leaning back into my loveseat before leaning forward again. “Did you sleep with him?”

 

“God no,” I replied. 

 

“I’m not sure if you should be talking to this kid,” replied Token. “He seems like he has some serious issues.”

 

“He does nothing I can’t handle,” I replied. “He is not a kid anymore but a young man that needs help Token. I tried to get him to come to you but he is freaking out that you’re married to his old babysitter.”

 

“I wouldn’t tell Wendy anything,” he replied. 

 

“I know but he wants to keep talking to me,” I sigh. I find it cute that he only wants to talk to me but at this point I would be happy for him to talk to anyone. Now that I know his history I know that is not going to happen. “I told him I would help him still. I finally found out the cause of everything so I will be able to move forward and do a more accurate treatment.”

 

“He seemed like he was high a bit last night,” noted Token.

 

“He was,” I replied in disgust. “I didn’t even know he did drugs but I’m not surprised. The tradeoff for me helping him for free is he stays off the damn drugs.”

 

“Do you think he will listen?” asked Token. “I know the kid is smitten with you but drugs are drugs.”

 

“No I don’t fully believe him but I will keep an eye on him,” I sigh. “It’s weird because he improved but he took some steps back.”

 

“How so?” asked Token curiously. 

 

“I think he is using the drugs and sex to cope,” I replied. “Before he was just so angry, lashing out and getting drunk. He uses the exercises I taught him but it seems he has replaced the anger with that stuff.” I put my face in my hands for a bit before looking up. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Stan, are do you want to be with Kyle?” he asks calmly. I can feel the flush creeping to my cheeks. “Really Stan! You’re 10 years his senior.”

 

“I know that Token” I hiss. “I thought I just wanted to help but it’s more than that. I like him, he’s got this light about him that is being dimed by everything he is dealing with. I know I can help him. He really needs guidance and I’m not sure if anyone is in his life that can really do that. Now that he is not living with his damn parents I can actually help him like I want.”

 

“Jesus Stan, only you would fall in love with someone this complicated,” replied Token. I’m not in love with Kyle but I’m not going to argue with Token. Most therapist are pretty firm when voicing their opinions. You have debate them while having valid points to get them to change their mind. I don’t really have any good points right now.

 

“Whatever Token. I got to help him last night and I got to see where he lives. Ugh that Cartman kid……..” Token rolls his eyes.

 

“Fucking Cartman,” he muttered. “I always heard a lot about that kid.”

 

“Trust me they don’t seem to rumors,” I replied. “I mean he is a total asshole.”

 

“Are you treating him to?”

 

“No he’s Kyle’s ex,” I explained.

 

“Wait, what the fuck?” exclaims Token. “Wendy never mentioned that Kyle had a boyfriend.”

 

“I told you there is a lot you don’t know,” I shrug. “Kyle kept the relationship a secret so his parents wouldn’t find out. Cartman just randomly showed up to Kyle’s apartment saying I was fucking my patient. I just wanted to get the hell out of there before I knocked the shit out of him.”

 

“Were you not going to fuck your patient?” chuckles Token.

 

“Dude this is no times for jokes,” I reply. “Cartman is serious overstepping his bounds.”

 

“Sure you’re not just jealous,” asked Token.

 

“No,” I retorted. “There is something about him. I don’t like what I see behind his eyes. He looks at Kyle like he owns him or something. I was so glad when Kyle broke up with him.” Token nods. Token changes the subject which I gladly welcome. I’m pissed that I never got Kyle’s new number. I wonder if he works today. It’s not like I could take the chance in seeing him but I want to. I’m struggling to listen to Token as I start to think about this morning.

 

It was hard enough to resist touching him but this morning. He was so close and I could hear his little moans as if he was being pleasured. Knowing that I almost brought him to orgasm with that little bit of friction is a huge turn on. I could see him getting that look on his face like when I was humping on my couch. I wonder how he would have done if I really got my hands on him. He is so young a part of me wonders if he can really handle all I have to offer. The hardest thing I ever encountered was walking away from him this morning and leaving him with ugh Cartman.

 

“Stan? Stan?”

 

“Yeah,” I reply. Token shakes his head.

 

“You’re a goner,” he said standing up. “As you know I will not say anything to Wendy about this. I got stuff I need to do.”

 

“Me too,” I replied. I needed a distraction in the worst way. The only thing I can thin of at the moment is masturbating to my mini hump session with Kyle. I see Token out before looking at my phone. God I hope Kenny gave him that card.


	23. Chapter 23

STAN

A few weeks have passed I’m going to pick Kyle up from work so we have our first session. I wanted to allow him time to recover and for me to get my mind right. I have never liked anyone on this level while trying to treat them. I need to make sure to keep the two separate. I know I should wait in the car but I kind of want to see Kyle in his element. I walk into the Dillard’s following the signs to the men’s department. The department it is a little big so it takes me a while to locate Kyle. I can see him speaking to a young man over by the tie selections. I get a little closer not saying anything.

 

“I’m not sure about this color,” stated the gentlemen. He looked at young as Kyle but appeared to have expensive taste.

 

“James, when will you learn to trust me,” stated Kyle as he put the tie on him. “This tie really makes the button down stand out. It will also complete the blazer you purchased last month, take a look.” James looks in the mirror and starts smiling.

 

“I don’t know why I ever doubt you,” he said continuing to study his reflection. “Did I tell you that the last outfit you selected helped me to get Jillian’s number.”

 

“No,” laughed Kyle. “I’m glad you’re getting good use out of your clothes.” Kyle himself is dressed very nicely but I guess you have to sell these types of clothes. He has heather gray slacks with a dark caramel colored belt and matching shoes. The shirt is a royal blue with a black, silver, and blue design. He looks so cute.

 

“I plan to wear these until I grow out of them,” replied James. “I will be taking these.” 

 

“Great,” smiled Kyle. “I will meet you over at the register.” Kyle turns and jumps a little when he sees me. I wait until James goes into the dressing room to approach him. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to see you working,” I say honestly. “You have regulars.” 

 

“No many but a few,” he replies closing the gap. “Would you like to try anything out Mr. Marsh. I’m sure the children would love to see you in dazzling colors.” I laugh as he gives me a seductive smirk.

 

“Are you trying to say you don’t like my work clothes?”

 

“Not at all,” he replied. “I will admit I would love to see you in some red or teal. Let me get to the register, you can wait here.” I can’t help but watch Kyle’s ass in those pants as he walks away. I see James walk past me as I start to entertain myself with looking at shirts. They do have a really nice selection. Stuff I usually would not consider for work. Cuff links, suspenders, expensive ass socks. I can’t believe people actually buy this shit on the regular. Kyle finally comes out with his lunch bag in tow.

 

“I’m ready,” he replied. We walk towards the exit as Kyle tells me about his day. It is interesting the type of people he runs into. I feel bad though when he works so hard for the sale and the guy doesn’t even buy anything. It’s not his fault if people are window shopping. I continue on the drive to my apartment knowing he is not going to like today’s session. I’m going to tackle the drug and sex issue head on. I could focus on other things but I have an itch that needs to be scratched. Maybe it’s because I like him but I don’t know to the extend he likes me. I want to know everything about him. More than what I currently know or what is on the surface. 

 

Kyle walks into my apartment taking off his dress shoes as he begins to unbutton his shirt revealing his white beater. I shake my head trying not to get turned on. This should be serious time. “I’m glad you had a good day at work.”

 

“Me too,” he sighed. He removes his belt and untucks his shirt before sitting on the loveseat. “Where will we start today?”

 

“This is going to be a hard session,” I reply slowly.

 

“You have this look on your face,” he said carefully. “Do I have to talk about what happened again?”

 

“No!” I reply quickly. God I don’t even want to talk about the rape again. I clear my throat. “We have been talking and catching up over the past few days. I feel that you have replaced your anger with other issues.”

 

“Is this about my drugs!” exclaimed Kyle.

 

“And other things,” I replied not wanting to say it.

 

“I haven’t had anything I swear, you can even ask Kenny,”

 

“I know Kyle. Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?” Kyle looked like he was thinking it over.

 

“No,” I cough a little becoming embarrassed. “Remember your friend you tried to bring to you the apartment that night a few weeks ago. Does that happen often?” Kyle face reddens.

 

“Do we have to talk about this?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I believe you have replaced your anger with drugs and sex,” Kyle looks shocked but then nervously laughs.

 

“I don’t think that is the case,” he said looking off.

 

“How come you can’t look at me?”

 

“It’s embarrassing okay,” he replied.

 

“You can tell me anything. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I have told you this before. You can always talk to me.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Not at all. I have so many questions. Ugh this bothering me because I don’t feel professional at all. Free or not it feels wrong that I’m somewhat using this time to dig. 

 

“When did you start having,” I sigh “relations,” I can’t even say the word sex. God this is going much worse than I intended. Kyle shifts.

 

“Just a while after the incident,”

 

“How soon?” Everyone deals with rape differently he doesn’t strike me as the type that shy away from sexual activity. Seeing that it was his first time it strikes me as odd.

 

“It was 2 months afterwards,” he replied. I can tell I’m going to have to drag this information out of him. 

 

“What made you choose to do it?”

 

“I didn’t really choose, Cartman said it would help me get over the incident.” Oh god. “I still didn’t like to do it so the only way to cope was if I was high or drunk. It made it easier for me to not remember that night.” Professional mode is about to go out the window.

 

“You were doing what Cartman told you and not what you wanted?”

 

“You make it sound bad when you put it like that,” he replied shifting slightly. “He was my boyfriend at the time and I wanted to make him happy. I mean most couples have sex and we weren’t because of you know.”

 

“Was he not willing to wait until you felt ready?” I asked.

 

“I don’t know,” said Kyle beginning to look annoyed. “I just considered it to be something couples do and I wanted to do it. My issue was the only holding me back. I thought it was great he was willing to help me through it.” Kyle has to be smarter, no fucking way Cartman was helping him, putting him on drugs and alcohol so he can have sex with him is insane.

 

“I think it’s great you wanted to connect with your then boyfriend but you should not need to be on drugs and alcohol to do that. He should have wanted you without it.” Kyle folds his arms looking mad now.

 

“He did want that I just couldn’t,”

 

“You were raped,” I try to say not so harshly. “He should have been more understanding.”

 

“He was very understanding,” replied Kyle standing up for him. “I mean I am sure no one would want me if they knew what happened to me. He would agree with me on that. It’s why I think he wanted to help besides having me go back to myself.”

 

“If someone does not want you because of what happened in your past then they don’t deserve you. Cartman is no professional and this should have been handled differently. You should not have to not be in your right frame mind to have sex.”

 

“That actually changed towards the end of relationship,” corrected Kyle. “I could have sex without being intoxicated I guess you could say.” 

 

“Really? What changed?” Kyle gets quiet. I have to tell myself to calm down and not freak him out. We are doing really good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting patiently for me to get this up :-)

STAN

“Do I have to answer that?” he asked.

 

“If you want,” I reply. Although I really want to know I can’t pressure him. “I want you to be comfortable.” He appears to be in thought. At least he is thinking about it.

 

“It was you,” he said finally.

 

“Me?” I questioned.

 

“Uh yeah,” he replied shifting. I just look at as his cheeks turn red. I can feel myself blushing in return although I don’t know why. Counter reaction?

 

“I don’t understand,” I say quietly. Kyle shrugs. I decide to go in for the kill. “Have you slept with a lot of men recently?”

 

“What!”

 

“I need to know this. I mean I need to know that you really have made such a replacement.”

 

“Is that why you are really asking?” replied Kyle.

 

“Yes!” I exclaim. “Why else would I be asking?” Kyle looks down at the floor and I feel like shit. I’m suppose to make him feel better not worse. “You know what never mind. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Five,” he says suddenly.

 

“Five what?” He looks up and stares at me.

 

“Five people,” he repeated. “I just started about 2 months ago I believe, with meeting guys in bars. I mean it was hard to find anyone that would not ask a lot of me. I couldn’t continue to sleep with Cartman when we’re not dating. It was too complicated.” I more than agree with him on the Cartman part but that doesn’t make sleeping with a bunch of guys any better. Not for the reasons he is doing this at least.

 

“I know this is hard to discuss” I say softly. “I know you said you haven’t taken the drugs so what do you think needs to happen in order for you to not use sex as a replacement when you’re angry?”

 

“Talk to you,” he said slowly smiling. I can’t help but laugh because it’s cute. It didn’t help that his eyes are lighting up and he is blushing.

 

“I won’t always be available,” I chuckle. “Um we will need to….”

 

“Can we talk about what happened the other day?” he asked cutting me off. I was waiting for this moment to come. I wasn’t sure how to address. Is it wrong I hoped he acted like it never happened. He is just dealing with so much and I don’t want to have to add more. He still can’t even properly handle his anger god knows how he is handling stress. On the other hand I think it would be healthy to go ahead and get things out in the open.

 

“Sure,” I reply.

 

“I don’t know how to explain myself,” said Kyle. “I just want to know how you feel?”

 

“Me?” I question nervously. “Feel about what?”

 

“Are you shy?” asked Kyle leaning forward looking amused.

 

“I’m not shy,” I counter weakly. I’m not shy, I’m nervous as hell. Kyle is young but I really like him. I like him to the point where I don’t want to hurt him or disappoint him. That is more pressure than I’m use to dealing with.

 

“You know what I’m trying to say,” mutters Kyle cheeks very red at this point. “How did you feel about the fact we almost had sex?” I flush remembering how it made me feel. I close my eyes trying to gather my thoughts. I lose my train of thought as I feel Kyle’s lips on mine. I don’t open my eyes but I chose to continue kissing him. I bring one of my hands to cradle the side of his face. I remember he is wearing those cute pants, I can’t help it as I grab his ass.

 

“Ahhhhh…….” moans Kyle against my lips. I want him, I want him now. He is okay with us doing this and that makes me okay. Kyle straddles me as I slide his shirt off. He pulls his white beater over his head before looking back down at me. He actually looks nervous which I find interesting. I lean forward sucking on his left nipple. Kyle cries out hunching over slightly. “Haaa….nnggghhh……” He feels so good, he even tastes good. I’m not sure if it is because of his age or if it simply because it is Kyle. I bring my left hand up to his right nipple and start to rub it between my fingers. “Ohhh….haahhh…..” Kyle starts to shake slightly. I release his left nipple.

 

“Are you okay?” I ask a little concerned.

 

“Yes,” he pants. “It just feels so good,” he says getting out of my lap. “I don’t want to stain my clothes.” I raise an eyebrow as I watch as Kyle remove his dress pants revealing a cute black thong underwear. I feel my mouth open in surprise. Most guys I dated never felt comfortable wearing panties or thongs of any kind. Here is this young guy without a care in the world despite his hard ships rocking a thong. Kyle goes to remove them but I grab his hand stopping him. I pull him back into my lap kissing him deeply.

 

“God you’re so cute……..” I muttered before focusing on his lips again. I rub my hands all over his ass as he straddles me, so tight, so firm, so smooth. My own throbbing cock is becoming annoyed with the limited space in my pants. Kyle rolls his hips into mine causing me to moan. “Haaahhh…..mmmm……” I wrap my hands around his waist smothering him to my body as we continue to kiss. Kyle is thrusting his dick against my stomach. It’s not long before I can feel a tiny bit of wetness as I’m sure he is leaking without me looking down.

 

I continue to make out with Kyle not wanting to rush things. I like how everything is going so far. Kyle is convening his emotions better than I anticipated. I slide my hand inside his underwear gripping his dick. He is leaking something serious because the head feels so sticky. I listen to Kyle gasp shuddering with my hand’s contact. I move my hand slowly watching his facial expression. He starts moaning lowly. 

 

“Haaa…..haa……”moans Kyle. I stroke him watching pleasure dance all over his face. I change up my grip as I continue to move my hand. I learn that he likes the tight grip mostly around his crown. “Ohhh…..ahhhh……I’m going to….nnnggghhh……cum….ahh…..” said Kyle laying his head on my shoulder as he starts to thrust his hips towards me. This is causing him to thrust harder into my hard. I release my grip on him not ready for him to cum yet. He sighs as he lifts his head up. He looks so at peace that I would never think he had a problem with sex ever.

 

“Stand up,” I tell him although I wish we didn’t have to part. I finally remove my pants and I see Kyle immediately look down. His eyes get a little wide and I can’t help but feel proud I impressed him. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” He smirks before looking away. I take his hand leading him into my room for the first time. It is not much to it. Soon as you walk in there is my nightstand, bed, second nightstand, the door to my closet. In the corner is my tall dresser with my TV above it mounted to the wall and then a long dresser. 

 

I reach into the nightstand grabbing the lube as Kyle climbs up on my king size bed. He almost looks small in it. He is running his hand over my dark blue comforter. 

 

“You have a big bed,” he notes.

 

“I’m tall so I like to be comfortable,” I explain climbing into the bed. Kyle slowly spreads his legs as I climb between them. I lean down kissing him search for uncertainty but there is none.

 

“You don’t need to stretch me,” he said suddenly against my lips. I pull away to look at him. 

 

“Are you sure?” I ask. He nods yes. I’m not taking his advance as I begin to put lube on my fingers. I kiss Kyle’s neck as his hands run up and down my back, I’m really enjoying that. Kyle moans arching his back as I slide in one finger inside. I look down at him hoping we both will not regret this. I begin moving my finger slow and steady. He almost came from a hand job so I can’t imagine how quick he could cum from me doing this maneuver. I feel like I could watch him forever like this. I move my finger inside of him more than happy to add a second.

 

“Haaahhh……”moans Kyle arching his back. Fuck, I feel my dick twitch hearing his voice, seeing him beneath me like this…… I groan trying to keep myself in check.

 

I finally remove my fingers once I think he is ready for the real deal. I grab a condom from my nightstand. I tear the wrapper off blowing on it to ensure I am putting it on the right way. I line myself up with Kyle and I look at him to see how he is doing. His cheeks are so rosy. I smile at him and he smiles back shyly. He runs his left hand over my chest lightly before resting it at his side. I kiss him as I slide in inch by inch. It’s sexy the way he moans at every inch I slide inside him. He is pretty tight and I wasn’t sure what to expect from him.

 

“Oh god….nnngghhh…….” I moan. I felt Kyle twitch and I hadn’t even really moved yet. I thrusted forward earning a cry from Kyle. 

 

“Aaahhh……” he moans shivering a little. When I thrusted a third time Kyle body starts shake I look down in time to see him cumming on his stomach. “Jesus Christ,” I look back at Kyle as he is covers his face. I use my right arm to remove one his hands. “Hey it’s okay, it’s okay.” I lean over and kiss him tenderly. He slowly relaxes into the kiss.

 

I’m glad to know Kyle received such pleasure from me. I’m enjoying taking my time having sex with him. I could easily try other positions but I like missionary right now. I enjoy looking at Kyle. After a while he has other plans in mind, nothing drastic.

 

“Can I get on top?” asks Kyle panting.

 

“Uh….sure,” I reply. I lay back on my pillows readjusting myself until I’m comfortable. Kyle is hard again when he crawls over to me. I watch as he slides down on me with ease. Kyle moans as soon as he begins to rock his hips. 

 

“Hhhaaaa…..yesss…..” he moans. I slide my hands up his hips to his waist. I’m enjoying the view, especially his cock this is now hard again. I take my right hand grabbing his dick stroking him as he continues to ride me. 

 

Kyle leans over kissing me with his hips continuing to move as the position slows my hand movements a bit. The new angle feels even greater, I feel deeper inside of Kyle. I moan into his mouth as I feel myself getting closer to my climax. It’s like Kyle senses this and starts to move his hips a bit faster trying to get as much of me as possible inside of him. I honestly don’t think I can get any deeper.

 

“Oh Kyle…..aarrrggghhh……..” I moan against his lips. I wrap my arms around his waist as I start thrust upwards inside of him as he is pressed tightly against my body . My orgasm slams into me, I feel wave after wave of pleasure. “Fuck……hhhhaaa…..aaarrggghhh……mmmmm” I ride my orgasm which has completely drained me. I feel completely wiped out now not wanting to even move to clean up. Kyle just lays on top of me snuggling me like he did his apartment. I still have my arms wrapped around him. I just now realized how much I have been wanting this with Kyle. I’m trying to figure out when did it start.

 

“Stan, you are uh pretty good,” he giggles as I join in with my laughter. 

 

“I have had a little practice,” I replied. “It’s been a while though.”

 

“I have been wondering why are you not dating anyone?”

 

“I never really had the time,” I explain. “I was getting my practice started, between that and my downtime it was not a lot of time for fun. I mean I tried but it never worked out.” Not to add that most guys freak out when I tell them that I’m a shrink. Even thought it is for kids they still freak out. Kyle looks at me intensely.

 

“How many partners have you had?” he asks.

 

“What,” I say not really wanting to answer that question.

 

“It’s my turn to know!” he replied slightly amused. 

 

“Ugh,” I groan in embarrassment. “Nine.”

 

“Nine, that’s it.”

 

“That’s it, dude that is seriously a lot to me.” Kyle shakes his head laughing.

 

“You’re such a good man, almost too hard on yourself” says Kyle. “Trust me nine is nothing. I’m going to move now okay.” I’m glad he warned me. Nothing I could ever forget that my dick is still inside of him. I groan slightly as he lifts himself off of me. “Bathroom?”

 

“Through the door to the right of the TV,” I watch as Kyle disappears into the bathroom. I can’t help but smile. I’m really happy, like truly happy. I think I found my soulmate inside of Kyle Broflovski, who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew Stan! We all knew!


	25. Chapter 25

KYLE

I’m smiling as I walk into the apartment, it almost 9pm. I can’t believe it finally happened. I run my hand through my hair before smiling. It almost feels like everything I went through up to this point was worth it, almost. Stan is by far the best sexual partner I ever had. I think we’re going to start dating though. I’m probably going to have to tell him I want to. He seems to think I’m a hurt baby birdie. I’m rolling my eyes at the thought when I hear Kenny’s door open and he waves seeing me.

 

“Whoa, you grinning like crazy,” said Kenny walking into the living room.

 

“We finally did!” I exclaim.

 

“Who?” asked Kenny.

 

“You know who, Stan.”

 

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “I will take it that things went well.”

 

“Better than anything I ever imagined,” I sighed. “It was not like we planned it. I was talking to him about my lack of anger problems. He was ranting about how I’m dealing with my anger now.”

 

“Really,” said Kenny folding his arms. “I think you have made great improvements. So what you take a happy pill every now and then.”

 

“I haven’t been taking them,” I say walking into the kitchen to grab a diet dr. pepper. “He is clearly bothered by it. I don’t feel the need to take them now as much.”

 

“You mean since you started talking to doctor Stan,” joked Kenny. “Man he must have really impressed you.”

 

“He did,” I reply grinning so hard. “I don’t think I have ever been this happy. I would have stayed the night if I didn’t have to work late tomorrow. He has to be to his office by 8am. You know I don’t have a car so no dice.”

 

“You could have caught the bus,” suggested Kenny.

 

“I know but Stan was not liking that idea at all,” I replied.

 

“You sure he didn’t just say that so you wouldn’t be left alone in his apartment?”

 

“No, I know he trusts me,” I replied. “He is so worried about someone hurting me.” I opened my soda taking a sip before continuing. “I’m not use to someone caring so much.”

 

“I’m sure that feels nice,” stated Kenny. “I mean neither of us had it easy growing up. For the record I do care about you.” I nod in agreement. He didn’t have to tell me but I guess he really wanted me to know. “Oh so Cartman is going to be moving in 6 weeks. So take off for that Saturday.” 

 

“That is cutting it close”, I replied walking to sit on the sofa. “You know my job is already working on that schedule.”

 

“I’m sorry he just told me like 5 minutes ago,” explained Kenny sitting down. “You know his mom is paying his rent, right?”

 

“She has to be!” I exclaimed. “He doesn’t have a job.”

 

“He actually does,” laughed Kenny. “He started this week, works at the arcade downtown.”

 

“That sounds like something he would do,” I say rolling my eyes. I sit there thinking about Stan as Kenny tells me about his day and possible promotion. Which I think is awesome. I feel like so much is going on and yet I have school starting next week. Things are about to get more interesting. I head to my room beaming. I get dressed in my night clothes. Stan let me use his shower so I can skip that step tonight. I get comfortable under my covers when my phone chimes. I look and it is a text from Stan.

 

Stan: I just wanted to say goodnight. I hope can see you again soon

 

Kyle: Good night to you too, I would see you tomorrow if I wasn’t closing

 

Stan: Times like this I dislike having to be up so early

 

Kyle: I thought you were a morning person

 

Stan: I hate mornings!

 

Kyle: lol I love mornings. I feel I can think more clearly

 

Stan: My mind feels jumbled in the morning

 

Kyle: I would have never known

 

Stan: It’s our little secret. What is your schedule for Thursday? Can I see you then?

 

Kyle: Yes, I’m actually off that day.

 

Stan: If that is the case why don’t I pick you up tomorrow night after you get off and you stay with me. Maybe my morning won’t be so bad waking up next to you

 

I almost drop the phone because I’m swooning. I’m trying to think of what to say. Does it matter what I say. He just clearly stated he wanted me there.

 

Kyle: If is not too much trouble sure. I mean you’re going to be at work….

 

Stan: And? I can come see you when I’m on lunch and of course I will be there when I get off

 

I squeal a little. I’m getting a kick out of this. Cartman was right. Our relationship felt nothing like this and Stan and I aren’t even dating yet. I feel my chest become heavy as it dawns on me that I’m in love with Stan. This has to be love.

 

Kyle: If you insist

 

Stan: Yeah I have nothing to hide

 

Kyle: lol okay doc, shouldn’t you be getting to bed

 

Stan: I’m trying but I’m not feeling sleepy. I’m sure you could help with that if you were here

 

I’m laughing looking at the phone. I wonder if us connecting tonight broke everything in him. He has never been this flirty or this forward, I’m loving every second of it.

 

Kyle: I’m sure I could, was earlier not enough for you?

 

Stan: Not even

 

I giggle. Stan and I go back forth flirting until nearly 12 when he finally decides to go to bed for real. I’m pretty happy with the change of events. I get my outfit picked out for tomorrow for work. I will pack my overnight bag in the morning. I head to sleep with nothing but positive thoughts of tomorrow.

 

The morning went by fast. I packed my bag with my best underwear. I had no idea Stan was going to like the thong so much. I mostly wear them with my dress pants because they look better. I packed two pairs of thongs and my best sleeping clothes. I chose my pj shorts with a cute matching tee. The shorts help my ass and legs look phenomenal. I can’t wait for tomorrow night!


	26. Chapter 26

KYLE

My work day is actually dragging. Most likely because I have something to look forward to. I standing over by the shoes rearranging the boxes by size. Amazing how they get so out of order. Makes me wonder if people just come over and take them out of order on purpose. How hard can it be to put the shoe box back where you go it from.

 

“Excuse me sir, I need some assistance,” I stand up and turn around to see no one other than Cartman. I refrain from rolling my eyes at him.

 

“What can I help you with?” I ask.

 

“I’m looking for something a little new”, he replies. “A little fresh.” I can tell already he is going to get on my nerves.

 

“What do you really want Cartman?” I asked. “This is my job, my lively hood and I don’t have time for games.”

 

“Do I need to speak with management about your attitude?” he retorts. I feel myself getting mad. I close my eyes doing my exercise for a moment.

 

“That will not be necessary,” I reply changing my tone for my job being at stake. “Are you looking for a suit, shirt and tie? What are you needing?”

 

“I don’t care for suits much,” snort Cartman. “I’m thinking a nice shirt, tie, and some good pants. Oh I could use a belt as well.”

 

“I like to start with the pants,” I reply leading him to pants. “Now do you know what color shoes you will be wearing. That plays a factor on how the outfit will come together.”

 

“How you been Kyle?”

 

“I’m fine, do you know what shoes you will be wearing?”

 

“Black, so how come you never call anymore?” he asks. “I mean you just started acting like I don’t exist.”

 

“Cartman I’m not doing this at work. You’re overreacting, I text you last week sometime to see how you were doing.”

 

“I haven’t heard from you since then!” he exclaims. “Interesting enough, it’s after you started talking to that doctor again.” I sigh. I think about what Stan said. He is right. If Cartman cared about me he would be supportive of me getting help.

 

“I haven’t decided if I’m going to continue with professional help,” I lie to test him. “If I did as my friend you should be happy for me.” Cartman look surprised.

 

“I’m happy, I just don’t like how you look at that doctor,” he stated. “Are you really seeing him to get help or for other reasons.” I glare at him.

 

“What are you applying sir?” I ask in my professional voice.

 

“That you got a thing for your doctor,” he hisses. “How long has this been going on? Did you cheat on me with that doctor? I hope you did because I swear...” I hold my hand up to his face.

 

“I’m sorry but if this conversation is not pertaining to the purchase I’m going to have to move on to the next person. If you would like another sales rep I can easily grab someone for you.”

 

“Why are you being like this?” asks Cartman clearly agitated. 

 

“Why won’t you accept the fact I don’t want to be with you.”

 

“I just can’t okay,” muttered Cartman. “I actually love you and I feel like you never loved yet alone care about me.” I’m in shock. How do I respond to this?

 

“Cartman,” I sigh. “I do care about you but not in that way. You deserve to be with someone who can return those feelings.” I can see his eyes welling up, oh god I feel like shit for this.

 

“Fine, I will see you in a couple of weeks.”

 

“Cartman,” I say but he is walking away ignoring me. I wonder if I actually got through to him this time. I feel bad I really do but he should want to be with someone that loves him for him. I’m not that person. The reminder of my shift was less eventful. I finish cleaning my department in record time. I’m practically running out of the coworker entrance doors. I see Stan sitting in his car scrolling his phone. I knock on the glass causing him to look up. He starts smiling shedding any look of a shrink. Stan gets out of the car.

 

“What are you doing?” I ask.

 

“I’m taking your bag for you,” he said taking it from my hand and placing it in the backseat.

 

“That wasn’t necessary,” I replied thinking he is over reacting. Stan suddenly pulls me in for a tight hug.

 

“I missed you,” he said lowly. I relax into the hug knowing I missed him just as much. Stan pulls away looking at me. “Let’s go home.” We get into the car and we both talk about how our day was. His day seemed pretty relaxing. I guess when he is not having to deal with my shitty parents anymore. Stan pulls into his parking space. He takes my bag as we head towards his door. Soon as we enter I can smell that he has been cooking. I didn’t know he could cook. “I know you’re hungry.”

 

“I am,” I say stunned. “Um I’m just going to go and wash up first.”

 

“Okay,” replied Stan. “You know where the bathroom is.” I can’t believe this. I mean I knew being with him was nice but this…. I feel spoiled. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes. I blink them away. Stan feels more like family than my actual family. I leave out of the bathroom and head straight to the dining table where Stan has my plate waiting for me. Looks like he made chicken parmesan and chopped salad.

 

“Do you eat like this every night?” I ask adjusting my seat.

 

“Heck no”, he laughs. “I never had a reason to.” I smile looking down trying to hide it. I start to eat as does Stan. For a while you hear nothing but us chewing and drinking. I decide to be a little flirty and rub my foot against his. He smiles as he continues to eat returning the gesture. We finish up and he announces he has to go to bed. I forgot that quickly that he has to work tomorrow. He tells me he won’t be bothered if I have the TV on.

 

I change into my night clothes while he is in the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I have to say I look pretty cute. I get into the bed wondering if he is going to try something tonight. To my surprise, he climbs into bed snuggles against me and does just that. He goes to sleep. I’m not sure if I should be disappointed or not. I’m watching TV and surfing the internet on my phone while Stan’s head is in my lap. I get a text from Kenny.

 

Kenny: Where are you?

 

Kyle: I forgot to tell you, I’m staying over at Stan’s

 

Kenny: Whoa, for real?

 

Kyle: Are you surprised

 

Kenny: Just a little bit. Lol, you guys are so in love

 

Kyle: So!

 

Kenny: Oh are you admitting it now

 

Kyle: I never said I wasn’t in love with him

 

Kenny: So Kyle and doc are officially an item

 

Kyle: Yeah we are

 

I have no idea if we are but I’m sure we are. I don’t see Stan doing this for just anyone. I run my hands through his hair, he looks so relaxed. I shift him onto the bed while I go the restroom before finally dozing off. I wonder what I’m going to do tomorrow. I will have this whole place to myself. I decide I will cook lunch for Stan. I will need to see what he has in the fridge. 

 

I get back into the bed and Stan is right where I left him. He must have been really tired. I lean over him kissing his cheek.

 

“Good night Stan, I love you,” I state before kissing his cheek once more. I snuggle under the covers and finally manage to drift off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XD

KYLE

I wake up a little bit when Stan is getting ready for work. I would have woken up anyway because I miss his warmth. He is fixing his shirt collar when I open my eyes a bit more. Stan sees I’m awake looking at me through the mirror as he continues to button his shirt. His blue eyes light when they lock with mine causing my heart to skip.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he asked.

 

“No,” I say sleep still heavy in my voice. “I just heard movement, no big deal.” Stan turns around once he is done with his shirt walking over to me.

 

“I’m about to head out,” he explained. “You can use anything you like. I have an iPad Air 2 in my nightstand if you want to use that to go online or whatever.” I sit up.

 

“Thanks, I will probably go back to sleep following this,” I reply still tired. “I can walk you to the door.

 

“Oh no, that’s not necessary,” he said. He walks over and kisses me softly. “I love you too, I will see you at noon, that’s when I go on lunch.” I stare at him in disbelief. Did he hear me last night? Wait, he said he loved me. Oh my god, I lay back down smiling and trying to go back to sleep. It’s not working. I’m way to excited about his love confession. I can’t wait to tell Kenny. I seriously can’t I grab my phone opening it up and calling him.

 

“Hello,”

 

“Kenny!” I exclaimed. “Stan said he loved me this morning! I mean I feel like this is all happening so fast but not at the same time.”

 

“Kyle!” yelled Kenny.

 

“What?” I questioned. “I thought you would be excited and celebrating with me.”

 

“I am trust me but you just started running off at the mouth and I’m standing here with Cartman.” Fucking Cartman. Makes me wonder if Kenny phone just loud or did he have me on speaker.

 

“So,” I reply coldly. “Cartman and I had a nice chat yesterday about him understanding that I moving on.”

 

Kenny sighs. “I will talk to you later.” Kenny ends the call with not even a good bye. I’m almost mad for him hanging up the way he did but decide to get over it. I’m finally happy and I don’t have time for anyone who thinks otherwise. I know Kenny wouldn’t try to ruin it on purpose. I get up and walk around the apartment. I guess I could give the place a good cleaning. I walk into the kitchen first wanted to see what I could cook for lunch. Stan has a decently stocked fridge, fresh fruits and veggies, lean meats, it would explain how cut his body is.

 

I decide to make him mom’s meatloaf. I have seen her cook it a lot. I’m not sure on the sides. I see some broccoli but it’s raw broccoli. I will have to look up how to properly cook that. I pull out everything I need to put the meal together. By time I’m done with the meat in the oven I’m ready to relax but I decide to clean a few things. I busy myself with the cleaning not that there is much to clean. Stan actually keeps a pretty clean house.

 

I go into his closet to see if I could do anything there with organizing. I come across an old photo album that has lots of pictures of it. I sit on his bed flipping through the album. He was such a cute baby! I’m looking at him growing up through the photos. I get to his 4th grade photo and notice him and Wendy are in a lot of photos together. They are even holding hands in a few of them. By the time, he was older there were some photos of them kissing but everything seems to go back to normal after 8th grade.

 

His football photos are so…sexy. I know he is not trying to be sexy but god he looked so good. I noticed that he was close to this one brunette haired boy. What’s this now? Did I come across his first boyfriend? I hear the timer go off forcing me to sit the album down. I run into the kitchen to pull the meatloaf out of the oven. I cut the oven down to low so it would keep the meatloaf warm until he gets here. 

 

I find myself running back to the room to the photo album. Him and this brunette guy look okay together. Stan actually looks pretty shy but cool at the same time when they are together. I see him and the guy went to the prom together but he disappears after that. I’m on to his college photos and there is not many of those. I guess he wasn’t lying about the being focused on his studies. 

 

“I can see you made good use of your time,” chuckled Stan in the door. I look up closing the photo album. Did I really track of time?

 

“Hi I uh made some lunch for you,” I said standing up still in my sleeping clothes.

 

“I saw, everything smells great,” he stated coming over to the bed. “Thanks for cooking and cleaning.” He kisses me and I’m glad he noticed. Stan pulls back so he can help me off the bed. I go to the kitchen to fix him a plate before taking care of myself. I sit down at the table thinking about the pictures I saw. I never knew he dated Wendy.

 

“How has your day been so far?” I asked.

 

“The same as always,” he replied. “Nothing dramatic going on. I kind of like the calm but it’s usually before a storm. Something wrong? You’re kind of staring at me and not eating.”

 

“Oh yeah everything is fine,” I replied forcing a smile on my face. Stan sat his fork down.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Damnit I hate how he can do that.

 

“Uh your photo album,” I started. “I didn’t know you dated Wendy.”

 

“Oh man,” laughed Stan. “That was so long ago. That was before I came out of the closet so to speak.”

 

“When did she start dating Token?” I asked.

 

“Our junior year,” said Stan before sipping his drink. “I didn’t mind though. Wendy is really cool and she deserves to be happy.” I take a bite of my food thinking how that makes sense. At least his relationship was out in the open.

 

“Who was the brunette?” I asked.

 

“Probably Jason,” said Stan. “God that is not what I would even call a relationship, more like a 7 month fling.”

 

“What happened?” I asked curiously.

 

“Well he was pretty much experimenting” said Stan with quotations on the word experimenting. “God, I can’t even begin to tell you how many times I heard that. Back then I was really hurt but I got over it. I know how to pick them now.” He winks at me. I start to smile knowing he is talking about me. The fact that he even thinks I’m a good pick is a miracle. Once we’re done eating I grab the plates taking them to the kitchen. I will wash them when he leaves.

 

“I thought strawberries and whip cream would make a great dessert,” I explain walking over to the table with bowl of strawberries and whip cream can. “Plus it’s healthy.”

 

“You know my taste so well,” smirked Stan. He picks me up by my waist catching me off guard. I drop the strawberries in the process managing to hold on the whip cream can. 

 

“Stan!” I exclaim. He sits me on the table. Stan takes the whip cream can from me sitting it to side. He brings my face to his kissing me softly. I allow his tongue into my mouth as I spread my legs so he can stand between them, I want him between my legs. I grab Stan’s ass moaning into his mouth. It’s not long before we’re both hard with this mini make out session we’re having. Stan starts to kiss his way down from my face, to my neck, chest, slowing when he got to my stomach. He is on his knees playing with the hem of my shorts.

 

I lean back on my hands beginning to pant in anticipation. Stan removes my shorts tossing them aside with the strawberries on the floor. He kisses the inside of my thigh so lightly it tickles. I almost lose it when he starts to lick my crown. I imagined this so many times in my head but to see it is something entirely different.

 

“Ahhhhh…….” I let my voice out as Stan swallows me. He starts to hum as he moves his head up and down. I’m about to adjust myself on the edge of the table when Stan reaches for the whip cream. I watch as he sprays the whip cream on my dick. I’m in awe that I can’t even speak. Stan didn’t strike me as the freaky type in the bedroom. Stan begins to lick the cream off slowly. “Arrrrggghh…..haaa……ha…..”

 

“Best dessert ever,” stated Stan before diving back in. This time he is moving his head a bit faster. I tangle my hands in his hair.

 

“Stan…….” I moan. His tongue feels like velvet. Is there anything he is not good at? It’s crazy how he knows how to hit all of my buttons. He switches up his speed taking me off guard. “Ohhhh……..” I groan, I don’t know what he is doing but I like it. “S-Stan…..hahhhh……I’m c-cumming…….oh god……aarrrggghhhhhh” I toss my head back as I cum inside of Stan’s mouth thrusting my hips slightly with my body trying to feel more. He is moaning the whole time I cumming driving me crazier. I grip his hair so hard I feel like I ripped some of his hair from the scalp. I lay back on the table trying to recover as I breathe like I just ran a marathon. I don’t think I have ever orgasmed so quickly from getting head. Soon Stan appears over me.

 

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“It’s fine,” I replied secretly pleased. Stan helps me to sit up.

 

“I have to get back to the office,” he explains. I look at his hard dick straining in his slacks.

 

“How are you going to work with that,” I replied poking at it. Stan laughed. I still feel the need to connect him, my body wants more.

 

“It will go down,” he replied. “I don’t have the time to do what I really want to do to you.” I feel a shiver go down my spine. He has more in mind. Oh man I’m going to need to see what he has in mind. 

 

“No,” I whine pulling him in for a kiss. I almost don’t even want him to leave.

 

“Kyle,” he mutters as I go for his pants.

 

“I want you……..” I moan. I can’t believe how I’m acting but at the same time I’m not surprised. Stan makes me feel things I never thought I was experienced. I never saw myself being in a relationship with anyone who would want me, all of me. I pull my night shirt over my head before I finally reach what I want pulling out his dick. It’s so warm and pulsing in my hand. I place him at my entrance not wanting him to say no. “I want you inside me…….”

 

“The lube, condoms,” said Stan.

 

“No time,” I said grabbing the can whip cream. I spray it on Stan’s cock and I look up to see him smiling. He leans in close to me.

 

“Am I rubbing off on you,” he says lowly.

 

“You have been rubbing off on me since we met,” I replied softly. I kiss Stan as he slowly slides inside me. I moan as I against to his length thankful he accepted my offer.

 

“Fuck……nnnngggghhh……” he moans. I grip the back of his head forcing him to kiss me. I can feel my dick becoming hard again from Stan sliding inside of me. “Mmmmppphhh…….”moans Stan as he begins to rock his hips.

 

“Oh shit…….”I moan unable to control my thoughts. He is so deep, making me feel so good. I begin to roll my hips into Stan.

 

“Ugggghhhh….”he groans into my mouth. Stan slides his hand up my chest rubbing softly before sliding back down gripping the side of my waist. “Ohhh…..yeah…..just like that……mmmm……” Stan stops kissing me to look at me. I stare back him intensely seeing the love he has for me behind his eyes. Stan starts to connect with my prostate almost causing me to cum from first contact.

 

“Ahhhhh…….” I cry. “Mmmmppphh……God right there……..haaaaa……..” Stan starts to thrusts against my spot sending my body into mini waves of pleasure. My body is beginning to shake from all the pleasure and my climax building. Stan starts to kiss me again causing me to groan because I don’t think I can handle any more contact. Funny seeing as my body wanted this but can’t handle what Stan is delivering.

 

“I have to…….uugggghhh…….speed things up,” he pants with his hips not missing a beat. I feel so far gone I barely had time for the words to sink in before he picks up the pace. Stan starts to attack my spot faster. He holds on to my waist to keep some control of my body. My orgasm is climbing to a stopping spot making me grip Stan’s back. “Kyle………” he moans.

 

“Ahhhhh….haaa…….” I moan arching my back cumming again. “Ohhhh…..shit……nnnggghhh….” I didn’t think I was going to cum again. I mostly wanted to make Stan cum but here we are cumming together.

 

“Arrrrggghhh……”moans Stan thrusting harder inside of me. “Ohhh…..god damn…..aahhhh……” I moan feeling Stan cum inside of me. I have never had anyone cum inside of me but it’s Stan. It feels good, it feels special, makes me feel more connected to him. We’re both panting hard. Stan holds himself up looking completely dazed.

 

“Oh boy, I could get use to this,” he says slowly.

 

“I start school next week so I don’t know about that,” I say chuckling. 

 

“I forgot you will be starting school,” said Stan. “Hold on,” He grabs a napkin off the table as he pulls out. Stan cleans me up quickly before focusing on himself. “You’re going to be so sticky.”

 

“Hey I can shower,” I stated hoping down off the table. I’m glad we didn’t break it. Looks like Stan got him a nice solid wood table here. Stan quickly fixes himself up kissing me quickly before heading out the door. Sad thing is I could get use to this too.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An emotional chapter up ahead.....we are also close to the end.....

STAN

I have been enjoying having Kyle at my apartment. I’m in love for the first time in my life and I never know it felt this good. I was always careful with my heart thus why I slept with so many people. I wasn’t going to just love anyone, they had to be the one. I knew Kyle loved me before he even said it. Yeah, I heard him when I was laying there. I thought it was dreaming it but then he kissed me, feeling that kiss I knew it was real. Kyle has improved over these past several weeks. I wonder if him being in love had something to do with that.

 

I haven’t been spending as much time with Token at all. I have been so engaged with Kyle playing house. He stays over a lot more than he should but I can’t help it. We just really like being in each other company rather he is working on a paper or I’m combining notes for my clients at work. He is slowly moving in although that is not what either one of us are trying to do. He is over so much it is easier for him to have some of his stuff there. I’m trying to see if I can find him a nice starter car so I won’t have to worry about picking him up. I’m always worrying about his safety when he catches the bus. I’m currently spending time with Token, Wendy, and Michael today. We went the park at our old elementary school that is Michael’s current school. We’re sitting on the swings while Michael is playing on the jungle gym with some other kids that happened to be at the playground.

 

“You have been super busy lately,” stated Wendy. “I kind of miss you.” I laugh lightly.

 

“Yeah,” I reply thinking about Kyle. “Some things are shifting in my life at the moment so I may be busier than normal.”

 

“Oh really now,” said Token. “Well long as you still have your right frame of mind I’m sure everything is fine.”

 

“Yes, everything is everything,” I hear my phone ring. I look at the screen and I don’t know the number. “Hello,”

 

“Uh Stan,” said Kenny shakily.

 

“Kenny?” I questioned placing the voice.

 

“I don’t know what happened,” he cried. “I just found him on the floor. Kyle is on his way to the hospital.” I stand up gripping my phone hard.

 

“What happened?”

 

“I told you I don’t know!” exclaims Kenny. “He is going to Hell’s Pass. They wouldn’t let me ride in the ambulance so I’m catching the bus there.”

 

“I’m going up there,” I reply sternly. “Where are you Kenny?”

 

“I’m still at the apartment.”

 

“I’m on my way,” I stated before ending the call. I can feel Token and Wendy’s stares. “I have to go.”

 

“Sounds serious,” said Wendy worriedly. 

 

“I’m trying not to panic,” I replied digging in my jeans for my keys. “I don’t know all of the facts yet. Tell Michael bye for me.” I jog across the playground back to the front of the school where my car is parked. I head to Kyle’s apartment speeding all the way. I know Kyle is alive but the fact of is he okay mentally is my main question. I get to the apartment and I see Kenny standing outside. I stop the car so he can get in. “Tell me what you know?” I’m sorry I don’t have time for chit chat today.

 

“He was fine this morning,” stated Kenny buckling up as I started to drive. “I mean I refuse to believe that Kyle would commit suicide.”

 

“Say what?” I question with my heart beating harder by the minute.

 

“He was sitting on the bathroom floor slumped over,” explained Kenny emotionally. “I saw some of the sleeping pills he use to take for fun. Something tells me this was not for fun but I can’t believe he would do this.” Why the hell would Kyle do this?

 

“Do you know how long he was like that before you found him?” I ask gripping the wheel. “Think Kenny, this is important.”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “We split up after we got Cartman moved into his new apartment this morning. I went to get something to eat but he said he wasn’t hungry.” I forgot he was helping Cartman move today.

 

“Did Cartman say or do anything to him?” I ask.

 

“No,” replies Kenny. “Kyle was pretty much ignoring him as usual. Cartman tried talking to him but gave up after I told him we wouldn’t help him if he didn’t leave Kyle alone.”

 

“Thank you for not allowing Cartman to agitate him,” I reply. “Did anything seem off about Kyle?”

 

“Not really, I mean he was a little zoned out towards the end of the move. I just assumed he was tired.” Kenny and I say nothing else while we drive to the hospital. It takes me a while to locate a parking space. Kenny is looking at his phone as we walk towards the main entrance. “His mom said that they are on the 3rd floor.” We get on the elevator and head up to the 3rd floor. We follow Mrs. Broflovski’s instructions to get to Kyle’s room. We get close and I can tell she is shocked to see me.

 

“What is he doing here?” she asked.

 

“He is Kyle’s doctor,” lied Kenny. “He has a right to be here. Is Kyle okay?”

 

“He’s fine,” she signed. “My poor boy is just falling apart.” She is shaking her head but I’m glad she is not blaming me because I’m in no mood for that.

 

“Can we see him?” asked Kenny. 

 

“Of course you can,” she replied. I can tell that she is visibly shaken.

 

“Would you like something to drink?” I ask her feeling bad.

 

“I could use a cup of coffee,” she replied. “Gerald honey, you want some coffee?” He shook his head no. I hated to leave Kyle without speaking to him first but I will let Kenny see him while I sooth his parents for a moment. I’m glad to know that I did not have far to go to get the coffee. I grab some sugar and the little cups of creamer for her. When I return, I can tell she is thankful for the coffee. “How can you be so calm?” I’m doing my best to keep from falling apart. The fact that I love Kyle I feel like screaming and crying but I have to stay strong.

 

“I am worried,” I replied carefully trying to not to say anything that would let her know we are dating. “I just like to process my emotions differently than most.”

 

“I just don’t understand him,” she cried. “Why would he do this?” She sips some of her coffee.

 

“I will talk to him,” I replied. “But it will be up to him to share with you when he is ready.” She sips her coffee before walking over to Mr. Broflovski. I can see Ike sitting down on his phone. He seems really unbothered by the whole thing. I shake my head knowing I shouldn’t be surprised. When Kyle said he didn’t like his brother I just thought it was jealous but his brother is a truly a selfish asshole. I head towards Kyle’s room. I can hear Kenny trying to console him as I enter the room. I come around the curtain and I see Kenny is sitting in a single chair beside Kyle’s bed holding his hand. “Hey,” I say softly. Kyle doesn’t even look up.

 

“I will give you two some privacy,” said Kenny standing up to leave. I walk over and see that Kyle looks okay but I know better.

 

“Babe, are you okay?” I ask him sitting where Kenny was. I quickly take his hand. “I love you, where you trying to leave me alone?” This causes him to look at me, his eyes are ready to release tears. I squeeze his hand as they start to fall. “Can I hug you?” He is broken right now, I can see it. He nods yes and I hug him tightly. I want to ask him why he did it but I’m sure he had enough people asking him all day. I feel a part of me die as I feel his tears on my shirt. “They’re keeping you for the next 48 hours correct?”

 

He nods yes into my shoulder. Most hospitals if they know it is a suicide attempt they will keep you to make sure you’re not a harm to yourself and anyone else. I plan to be here as soon as he gets out. I will shut down my office that day. Kyle pulls out of the hug looking down again and I just continue to hold his hand. Kyle is staring blankly at the TV. I don’t like what I’m seeing. Right now is not the time to question him. We hear a knock at the door a short time later, it’s his family.

 

“Kyle,” said Mrs. Broflovski coming to the room. I tried to take my hand away but Kyle refused to let go. “We’re about to head home honey. We will be back tomorrow okay?” He nods. Ike notices the hand holding.

 

“Why are you guys holding hands?” he asked. “Is that even professional?” Asshole. Mrs. Broflovski raises an eyebrow.

 

“I will see you all tomorrow,” said Kyle dismissing them. His voice is really horse. 

 

“What is going on here?” asked Mr. Broflovski coming from behind his wife.

 

“I’m nicely asking you to leave,” stated Kyle. “Or I can have you removed and banned.” They look startled. 

 

“We will talk about this tomorrow!” said his mother walking up and kissing him on his cheek. “Ike say bye to your brother.”

 

“Bye,” said Ike without walking over. Mr. Broflovski gives Kyle a hug. Kyle actually looks like he didn’t want his parents touching him but he doesn’t say so out loud. They left out with Kenny coming back into the room.

 

“I thought I was going to hear some screaming,” he chuckled.

 

“Kyle wasn’t having it,” I stated. “I’m glad because I’m not in the mood for that.” Kenny laughs. He sits in the other available chair.

 

“Anything good on the TV?” asked Kenny. Kyle shook his head no. He had still to let go of my hand. He throws a fit when they told him visiting hours were over and we had to leave. I had to calm him down and advise him to use the exercises he learned to remain calm. I don’t want him to be admitted. I tell him I’m going to come back tomorrow. I take Kenny home before going to my own apartment. I feel my phone buzz, I did forget to take it off vibrate. I look down seeing Token is calling. I’m sure he is dying to know what happened but do I really want to tell him.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, Kyle's rape will be brought up again towards the end of the chapter. Feel free to skip that part if it is not your cup of tea.
> 
> Going in to work late today but of course I couldn't sleep in although I tried. Works out for you all because I decided to post this chapter. Only 2 chapters left!

STAN

“Hey Token,” I greet. 

 

“I was just calling to ensure that everything is okay?” he asks. “You left in a hurry and you never do that.”

 

“Not even,” I huffed. “Kyle tried to…..he um….god……I can’t even say it. He tried to hurt himself.”

 

“That is not like him,” stated Token. “What brought that on?”

 

“I don’t know,” I replied. “He was not very chatty. He was freaking out when I was leaving the hospital I mean it is just madness.”

 

“I know how close you two are,” says Token carefully.

 

“Yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” I admit.

 

“Whoa, say what?” says Token. I don’t think he was expecting me to admit I’m in a relationship with Kyle. I didn’t want anyone questioning why I’m dating someone 10 years younger than me so to avoid that I don’t tell people unless I feel like it.

 

“He’s my boyfriend,” I repeat.

 

“When the hell did this happen?” asks Token still shocked.

 

“I don’t know really know it just kind of happened. Token I love him so much I just can’t bear the thought he would do something like this unless…..”

 

“Unless what?” he asked.

 

“I can’t say but it’s the only thing I can think of,” I sigh. Does Kyle remember his rapist? God damnit. Kyle is better but something like that is traumatizing to remember.

 

“Stan this is not good,” stated Token.

 

“I know,” I sighed. “I’m in love with him Token. He is no longer a patient so nothing is wrong with what I’m doing.”

 

“He’s really young,” says Token voicing his opinion on his age like I knew he would.

 

“I felt the same way, trust me but he doesn’t care that I’m older than him.”

 

“Doesn’t help that you’re a cutie,” joked Token trying to cheer me up. I laugh.

 

“Shut up. I’m going to straighten up a bit. I need something to take my mind off of this stuff.” I end the call going to clean up. It helped a little but not as much as I would have liked. The next two days were the longest ever. I had a hard time focusing during my appointments because I was so worried about Kyle. I shut down my office on Wednesday and I was on my way to pick him up from the hospital. Kyle was already at the front of the hospital when I arrived. He is standing there with his arms folded looking pissed off. I pull up to the curb putting the car in park. I get out of the car walking over to him.

 

“Thank god,” he huffed when he saw me.

 

“Hey, come here,” I give him a hug because I know he needs one. He sighs into the hug. He feels so tense I can immediately feel his muscles relaxing. I can’t wait to get him home. He smells like hospital soap and I want him to smell like himself. 

 

“I just want to get far away from here,” he mumbles. Without another word we climb into my car and I head towards his apartment.

 

“How are you doing?” I asked.

 

“I’m happy to finally go home,” he stated. “I’m sure you know what that was like, dealing with their crap for 2 days. God it was becoming infuriating. They kept asking the same questions over and over. Then they would just rephrase the question as if the answer would be different.”

 

“They need to make sure that you’re okay,” I assure. “That is all. Are you hungry?”

 

“A little,” he states. 

 

“What would you like?” I asked. I want to make him as happy as possible.

 

“Uh…I’m not sure,” giggled Kyle. I’m so happy to hear his laugh I grab his hand. “I really want a burger and fries! That hospital food is awful.” I laugh with him.

 

“Yeah it is,” I agree. “Did you want to go?”

 

“Yeah I’m not up for seeing anyone really,” he explains. I know the feeling. I call in our order at Red Robin so it will be ready when I get there. I reroute towards the restaurant. Kyle is almost seeming like himself but I still need to keep a close eye on him. I grab our food ready to relax besides Kyle. I miss cuddling with him at night. “Did you have a good talk with your parents.”

 

“Oh that,” said Kyle rolling his eyes. “They showed up yesterday evening thrilled I was being released. Mom wanted to pick me up but I refused. She was grilling me about our relationship but I bluntly told her that it is none of her business.”

 

“Kyle, I know you and your parents don’t have the best relationship but they were affected by what you did or tried to do.” Kyle looks out the window clearly not wanting me to see his face. “I never seen so much emotion from your mom, she was visibly upset, shaken, very worried.”

 

“Yet she still tries to control me,” he said still looking out the window. I decide to drop it. He’s not ready to openly discuss his relationship with his parents. I think this incident is a serious wake up call for his family.

 

“Ughhhh….I’m going to be so behind in my studies,” he groaned.

 

“I can write you a doctor’s note,” I replied. “I mean you experienced something major. I think the professor would understand.”

 

“I don’t want them to think I’m slacker because I’m not,” pouted Kyle. I pull into the parking space in the lot for Kyle’s apartment. “Kenny should be there, he closes today.”

 

“Okay,” I replied getting out of the car. Kyle grabbed my hand as soon as I’m out of the car.

 

“Can I stay with you?” he asked timidly. 

 

“Of course you can stay with me,” I replied. I want him to stay with me. I’m scared to even leave him alone but I don’t want him to know that. He will think I see him differently when that is not the case at all. I’m just worried and I have a right to be. “Come on, let’s get some of your stuff.”

 

“I have enough over there,” muttered Kyle.

 

“I’m sure Kenny wants to see you,” I replied kissing the top of his head. “Let’s go say hi.” We head upstairs to the apartment. Kyle had to knock on the door since he did not have his keys. Kenny opened the door and immediately hugs Kyle not even saying hi.

 

“It’s been so lonely here,” he stated pulling out of the hug. “More than usual,” he adds laughing.

 

“True that,” he laughed stepping aside. “I mean you’re not really here like that anymore. Oh and Cartman is here so you know.” I see Kyle’s face change. I think Kenny noticed too. “Kyle?” He runs to his room not even saying anything to Cartman slamming the door. I walk further into the apartment and I see Cartman on the sofa.

 

“Is Kyle okay?” he asked concerned standing up. “I just wanted to check on him. It didn’t seem right showing up to the hospital.” He is right about that. Dealing with Kyle’s parents was enough. I’m not sure I could handle his shit or even Kyle for that matter.

 

“I’m going to go check on him,” I reply not knowing what else to say, I can certainly feel the tension. I walk into Kyle’s room and he cowered on the floor with silent tears running down his cheek. 

 

“D-don’t look at me” Kyle mutters as the tears fall. He shifts but I immediately notice he peed on himself. I feel my anger going into overdrive. That son of a bitch! I open Kyle’s room door walking over to Cartman punching him in the face.

 

“Holy shit!” cried Kenny. Cartman stumbles but doesn’t fall. I grab his collar pulling him close to my face.

 

“What did you do!” I growl.

 

“Get off me,” he screamed trying to get away from me but I won’t let him. I slap him across the face for good measure. He does not want to fuck with me today. Kyle is in there wetting him and clearly upset by his presence. 

 

“Next time it will be my fist, start talking you lying sack of shit,” I snapped.

 

“Cartman, what is he talking about?” asked Kenny looking freaked out. “Stan would not be hitting you for no damn reason.”

 

“I don’t know, I swear,” he said. I punch him in the face not wanting to hear his shit. Cartman staggers from the blow but I still don’t let go of his shirt.

 

“He’s lying!” I yell becoming angrier.

 

“I’m not lying,” cried Cartman looking scared, he should be. I’m not use to being this angry that I’m scaring myself. The fact that my boyfriend is upset has all of that going out of the window.

 

“Kyle no!” screamed Kenny. I let Cartman go turning around to see Kyle with a knife in his hand. Kenny is doing his best to grab Kyle but he manages to get away from him. I run towards Kyle stopping him. I had to grab Kyle into a bear hug sort of. His right arm with the knife in it is free and flying around. I’m hoping he doesn’t stab me by accident because he is trying to get at Cartman hard.

 

“Kyle, calm down!” I yell. I have no room to talk but I also don’t have a knife in my hand either.

 

“I’ll kill you!” screamed Kyle. I tighten my hold on him where he couldn’t move. “You raped me! You raped me! I know it was you!” It took everything in me to not loosen my grip from the shocking development.

 

“What?” said Kenny looking mortified.

 

“I was raped almost two years ago,” said Kyle calming down a little. He is breathing hard trying to explain his actions. I think it was more from him tired himself out trying to escape my grasp. “It was him. He…. oh god,” Kyle leans over his free arm starts throwing up. I release him running to get a towel. I come back and I see Kenny on top of Cartman just wailing on him. Shit, I don’t know whether to attend to Kyle or the rapist. My decision has just been made easy as I lean down helping Kyle. I wipe his face before trying to putting the towel on the floor where he threw up. “I feel so s-sick…….” he choked out.

 

“It’s okay babe,” I tell him.

 

“Get the fuck out,” barked Kenny heaving as he stands over Cartman. “If you even think of reporting us we will turn your ass in. Kyle has proof so don’t test us.”

 

“I can explain...” he started to say.

 

“There is nothing you can say to explain this!” said Kenny cutting him off. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“I love him,” he whined.

 

“Please stop talking,” muttered Kyle turning green from his spot on the floor.

 

“He would have never dated me if this didn’t happen!” Cartman exclaimed.

 

“You need to leave,” I said standing up supporting Kyle. “Or I swear to god I will break your face.” Cartman is already beat up from the hits I delivered and Kenny. He limps out of the door while I console Kyle. I lead him to the sofa to sit down.


	30. Chapter 30

STAN

“Kyle……” said Kenny softly. “How come you didn’t tell me?” Kyle is laying on my chest as I rub his back.

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know,” he responded. “I just wanted to forget it happened.”

 

“How did you know it was him?” asked Kenny softly. I was wondering the same thing myself. Kyle shivers in my arms and I tighten my hold on him a little.

 

“He had my underwear……” he muttered. “I-I don’t want to think about it a-anymore.”

 

“Okay,” said Kenny slowly. I stood with Kyle still clinging close to me.

 

“Kenny, I’m going to keep Kyle for a while,” I stated. “I will cover his half of the rent.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” said Kyle slowly.

 

“The hell I won’t,” I replied. “You’re in no shape to be working let along going to school. I will be emailing your professors when I get to the apartment.”

 

“But..”

 

“No buts Kyle. Kenny I will see you later.”

 

“Take care of him,” said Kenny waving.

 

“I always do,” I replied as we headed out the door. I couldn’t even think with all the new information that transpired. We got to the apartment I get Kyle out of his dirty clothes and into the bath. He was drained I could tell. I washed like a new born baby, got him all dry and lotion up in his favorite lotion. I tucked him into my bed before going to heat up his now cold food. I sigh knowing there was something I didn’t like about Cartman but I had no idea that fucking bastard was the one who raped Kyle. I head back into the room and Kyle is looking a little dazed. “Babe?”

 

“You know I wanted to die…….” he stated. “I feel…..I feel like a total idiot. I was dating my own rapist and I didn’t know it. I just can’t believe…” he starts crying again. I sit the food on my nightstand so I can hug him. I wrap my arms around him tightly.

 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” I stated.

 

“He had this journal…..” Kyle saying ignoring my advice. “He wrote about me. He was….so obsessed. He planned it and I fell for it. I did this…….”

 

“You couldn’t have known,” I replied softly. Kyle pulls out of the hug wiping his eyes.

 

“He thought I would love him, fucking sicko” he snaps. “He is one evil fucker! I will never forgive him for this! I hate him! I hate him!”

 

“Shhhh it’s going to be okay,” I sooth. “You don’t have to see him ever again.”

 

“I want to cut his dick off,” hisses Kyle.

 

“I know but I don’t want you going to jail,” I reply. Cartman more than has that coming but I don’t need Kyle going to jail over this. Kyle pulls me closer to him.

 

“Can you make love to me?” he asked. I’m caught off guard slightly. This is not the time for us to be having sex. In my professional opinion I wonder if he is trying to hav sex with me to work out his aggression. 

 

“I’m not sure if..”

 

“Stan, I need this……” he replies. He leans in kissing me so emotionally how can I say no. It takes a minute for me to get hard because all I can think about is what Cartman did to him. “Stop thinking about it…….” he instructs with his hand on my soft penis.

 

“It’s hard not to……” I reply. Kyle pushes me onto the bed before laying his head on my stomach. He starts to plant very light kisses that I enjoy. I can feel the blood flow going now as I begin to get hard. Kyle wraps his hand around my now hard cock. He tightens his grip before he starts to move his hand. I watch as he licks my head before attempting to swallow me while his hand continues to move. “Ahhhhh…….yessssss…..” I can’t deny that this feels so good.

 

I start to thrust my hips as Kyle continues to work his mouth and hands. He is putting everything into pleasuring me right now. It’s something he always does but the desperation behind his movements are new. I slide my hands into his hair hearing him moan.

 

“Mmmmppphh…..” he moans on my dick. I groan from the vibrations as I massage his curls. I allow Kyle to continue to pleasure me as I love placing his hair as he is giving his all. I look down finally able to catch a good glimpse of Kyle. I see his eyes glimmering from unleashed tears. I release his hair my hand sliding down his cheek out forcing him to lift his head. Doing this I hear him release snob as the tears fall.

 

“Kyle……” He straddles me quickly pressing his lips against mine quieting me. He wraps his hand back around my dick and starts to lightly stroke me. As we continue to kiss I can feel Kyle shifting and moving his body closer to me. Next thing I know I can feel his ass now hovering over my dick. “Lube,” Kyle looks me in the eye as he starts to sit on me with only his saliva to help. “Ahhh……haaa…..” I would prefer for him to use the lube but he doesn’t seem to care about that right now. Kyle moans as he continues to work me inside of him. “Hhhaaa…….”

 

Kyle opens his eyes slightly looking at me as he starts to rock his hips. I’m still sitting up against my headboard making it easier for me to kiss him. I lick his bottom lip before kissing him earning a moan.

 

“Ohhhh……”moans Kyle as he rocks his hips. I was almost worried that he was not enjoying this. I grab his waist shifting him around until I find his pleasure spot.

 

“Aaarrgghhh…….” cried Kyle shuddering. I lean forward kissing him as I help his hips ride me. Kyle leans his forehead against mine. “I love you, I love you so much.” I moan glad I was able to fight off an orgasm. 

 

“Nnngghhh…..”I moan with my body shaking. Sure Kyle has told me many times how much he loves but never like this, never during sex. Kyle lifts his head to look at me slowly grinding his hips. Looking into his eyes on top of the slow grinding has causes me to lose it. I wrap my arms around his waist flipping us both over. Once I’m on top I kiss Kyle as I thrust into him deeply. He cries out in pleasure as I continue to stroke him slowly.

 

“Arrrrgghhh….haaa…..”moans Kyle arching his back.

 

“Kyle…..ahhhh…..” I moan as I become overwhelmed with emotion. My orgasm is beginning to tingle causing me to lose my mind yet again. I slow down my strokes not wanting to cum yet.

 

“Stan,” he mutters barely able to open his eyes. “Ahhhh….haahhh……” I just grazed his prostate.

 

“Marry me,” I say bringing my lips close to his. I can see Kyle’s widen in shock. I want him to be my husband, I love him more than anything in this world. He was born to be by my side and I can’t have him riding off into the sunset with someone else or worse death. I roll my hips hitting his prostate more directly. “Aagggaaahhh….” Kyle just tighten around my cock so good.

 

“Hahhh……yessss,” moaned Kyle as he arches his back with his chest meeting mine. I start pumping my release inside of him as his orgasm slashes between us. I just barely made it because I almost came when he got so tight. I was moaning so loudly for a change I’m worried my neighbors actually heard me. I continue to thrust slowly until nothing is left in me and I beyond sensitive to even move any further. I stop leaning over Kyle on my forearms. 

 

“Hey,” I says softly to Kyle.

 

“Yes,” he replied looking at me. “I don’t care how young I am. I’m going to marry you, you love me, and I love you..” I watch as the tears fall out of the corner of his eyes. I lean my face towards his kissing his tears away.

 

“I do love you,” I say quietly. “You don’t have to cry anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have ended the story here but I have one last chapter. Oh and when I was writing this chapter I had no plans of Stan proposing at all. Stan decided this all on his own as I was writing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who supported this story and stayed to the end! It's a sappy chapter but after all these two have been through it was certainly needed. I will be back after a break as I'm always thinking of fandom ideas all day every day. So many to post when I get back I don't even know where to start.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

TWO YEARS LATER

I laugh as Kyle smashes the cake into my face. I did the same to him but that doesn’t make it less funny. I can see some picture flashes going off. I wipe off Kyle’s chin with my thumb not wanting his tux to be ruined. He looks so handsome in his light beige suit. We did such a great job at picking out the cake. The bakery is actually in Denver but it was worth the drive to get it. I look out at our family and friends in the yard. Kyle and I pose for some photos. I look nice in my dark navy suit as it goes well Kyle’s. I have my hair slicked back per my husbands request but I can’t wait to get this stuff out of my hair. Kyle got a fresh hair cut of his own his little curls in the front are perfect. We wrap up photos just in time because my jaw was starting to hurt.

 

“I’m going to go and talk with Token for a bit okay,” I tell him. Kyle nods smiling. He leans in kissing me before walking over to Kenny who is laughing with a drink in his hand.

 

“Stan, you look so handsome,” smiled my mom taking a picture for the millionth time.

 

“Mom,” I drone. “I look okay, it’s not a big deal.” Mom was surprised to find out not only was I get married but to someone who was much younger than me. However when she met Kyle she said she could understand why I was so smitten.

 

“It’s like prom all over again!” she grinned. “So when are you going to give me grandkids?”

 

“How is he is going to do that?” asked dad looking at mom. She slaps his arm.

 

“Shush Randy,” Mom looks back at me. “I would love to see some little babies running around!”

 

“My husband is much too young to be a father just yet but in due time mom, I promise,” Mom hugs me and gushes some more about the ceremony as I make my way over to Wendy and Token. I see little Michael has ran into the yard and is playing with Clyde’s little girl.

 

“Thanks again for allowing us to use your backyard,” I tell Token.

 

“Not a problem at all,” smiled Wendy. “I have you covered when you’re ready for kids too.”

 

“What?” I choke. Token laughs.

 

“Wendy and I talked about it,” smiled Token. “She would gladly carry a child for you and Kyle.” Wendy nods all smiles. “You should be thrilled. I can’t even get her to give me a 2nd child.”

 

“Shut up you!” said Wendy. She looks at me. “A surrogate can be expensive and I wanted to save you the trouble of that. I hope I’m not over stepping my bounds.”

 

“No! Not at all. I feel like you guys just heard my mom nagging me about grandkids.” Wendy chuckles.

 

“She may have mentioned it a time or two but I am doing this for you,” explains Wendy.

 

“Thanks,” I smiled knowing Kyle would be thrilled. He likes kids but doesn’t want any just yet.

 

“When do you guys leave for the honeymoon?” asked Token.

 

“We actually changed it to leave tomorrow morning,” I explained. “It was too much for us to try and leave tonight.”

 

“It can be stressful,” said Wendy looking around. “I will be right back. I’m going to go check on Michael. I want to make sure he is not getting into anything.” I smile thinking I could have my own little Michael one day.

 

“I can’t believe you’re a married man,” said Token punching my shoulder lightly.

 

“Whatever,” I laughed. “I am 30 now I should be settled down by now.”

 

“You sure he won’t try to leave you for someone his age?” asks Token. I look at Kyle laughing with Kenny and his girlfriend Tammy. He met her at his job and they get along pretty well together.

 

“I doubt it,” I reply. “He loves me.”

 

“Has he been doing better since Cartman has been locked away?” asks Token.

 

“Much better,” I reply turning to look back at Token. Kyle was afraid but I believe the best thing for him to do was prosecute Cartman. He had started to have nightmares, he was afraid Cartman would should up to his job because he did before. I had to pay Cartman a visit on more than one occasion before he tried to have a restraining order against me. Yes Cartman tried to get a restraining against me. That is not good for me or my business but I wasn’t going to have my fiancé living in fear. That caused Kyle to spring into action deciding to stand up for himself once and for all. I’m glad he did because Cartman was very close to getting more than a brutal beating.

 

“Stan!” I turn around and see Shelia walking towards us.

 

“How are you?” I asked before giving her a hug. 

 

“I’m doing fine,” she smiled. “Kyle looks so happy.”

 

“Excuse me Stan,” said Token. “I’m going to go find my wife, hi Mrs. Broflovski.”

 

“Hi Token, give Wendy my love,” She turn back to focus on me “I’m sorry Gerald could not be here. You know where he stands with the whole gay marriage.” I nod understanding him but not caring. I’m with who I want to be with for the rest of my life and that is what matters most to me.

 

“How is Ike?” I asked.

 

“Acting worse than the females with this whole prom business,” she snapped. She grabbed a server getting a wine glass. I raise an eyebrow.

 

“That bad?” I asked.

 

“Terrible,” she replied. “He couldn’t be here because he to spend the day in the spa, then getting his hair done and I don’t know what else. I will be leaving shortly so I can get pictures of him before he leaves for the night.”

 

“For the night?” I question. “Isn’t prom only until 11pm?”

 

“Yeah it is but I got him a suite for the night,” Mrs. Broflovski has made a great job at not spoiling Ike so much but she still has her weak moments. Ike showed no remorse when Kyle finally told his family what happened between him and Cartman before pressing charges. I believe that killed a part of Shelia to see he was so heartless. Sadly she contributed to him becoming like that. “Let me go and say my good byes to Kyle. You have a wonder trip okay.”

 

“Thanks,” I replied pulling her in for a hug. I watch her as she makes her way over to Kyle. He looks so good I can’t wait to get him home.

 

Kyle and I mingle for the rest of the evening before we head back home. We drive to the nice 4 bedroom home we purchased last year. It was hard as hell with his very limited credit but we made it work. Kyle had the time of his life designing each room. I didn’t know he had a talent to design this well. He is really good at picking out dress clothes though.

 

“I can’t believe mom actually showed up,” he signed walking into the house. “I thought she so would have been following behind Ike all day.” I close the door locking and setting the alarm. We have an alarm for when we’re in the house and outside of the house. Yes Cartman had us that scared, fucking lunatic. 

 

“You should have known she would come,” I said undoing my tie. “You have been doing so well at fixing your relationship.”

 

“I know but Ike was going to Junior prom tonight of course,” said Kyle rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s not the kids fault his school scheduled the dance the same night as our wedding,” I replied pulling him into my arms. “How are you feeling Mr. Marsh?” Kyle takes off his bow tie turning around to face me. 

 

“I feel pretty damn good,” he smiled wrapping his arms around my neck. I lean down kissing him passionately before scooping him up into my arms bride style. Kyle giggles as I carry him upstairs to our bedroom.

 

“Stan!” He exclaims while laughing as I put him on our bed. I start going to unbutton his pants. “We should be packing!”

 

“We can do that later,” I hiss fighting the temptation to rip his shirt open. “I want to have sex with my newlywed husband.” Kyle smiles as I toss my clothes off in record time. He follows me removing his clothes. He grabs my face pulling me on top of him.

 

“I love you,” he says looking at me so intensely. 

 

“I love you too,” I smiled.


End file.
